


Etéreo

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drabble Sequence, Ererictober, Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetic, Sentimental, ereri, ereriren, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Y su mano entre la tuya se siente tan real como en tus recuerdos, cuando el chico de verano era el sol de tus días y sus bordes de escarcha afilada hablaban de un invierno muy, muy lejano.Y sigue siendo estaciones, una tras otra en algarabía. Y sigue siendo sueño, tu sueño. Pero, sobre todo, sigue siendo ilusión anhelante. Sigue siendo… etéreo.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. OCRE, ROJO Y ORO

  


_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Arte de portada:_ _Trabajo comisionado a_ Akira Kousei _. Todos los créditos correspondientes para ella. (Pueden encontrarla en Instagram como @_ akirakousei).

 _Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Beso _._

**1 DE OCTUBRE:**

**OCRE, ROJO Y ORO**

****

**_En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Pelleas y Melisanda_ )**

—Entonces, ¿aceptarás?

Sus palabras, cadenciosas en aquella primera tarde de octubre, cubiertas del tono cálido de las hojas pintadas en ocre, rojo y oro, resuenan en tus oídos como un llamado que te tienta, como una plegaria que te ruega.

Es un juego, sabes perfectamente que para él es solo un juego; su capricho antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar todo atrás en vista de lo que podrá descubrir más adelante. Es un maldito juego que solo será como un suspiro en el tiempo y dejará a su paso dolor y corazones rotos, el tuyo y el suyo, por lo que tu cerebro te insta a negarte, tan fácil y simple como eso, así de sencillo; pero aun así no puedes…

El reflejo que te devuelve la ventana de la sala por la que observas, eres tú rodeado de otoño, con los grises ojos reflejados en las nubes que pincelan el cielo y la piel fría como el viento gélido que hace aullar las copas de los árboles. Eres tú rodeado de tristeza ante lo que no tienes y secretamente deseas, a pesar de saber que una vez lo obtengas te maldecirás y lo maldecirás por hacerte daño; pero, ¿no sería acaso un precio justo por al menos tenerle?

Vuelves el rostro y le ves sentado junto a la chimenea, rodeando lánguidamente sus piernas en un abrazo mientras te observa con aquellos impresionantes ojos que hablan de la primavera lejana y los días más cálidos del verano. Aquellos ojos que la primera vez que te observaron cerraron tu boca y contuvieron tu aliento, a pesar del fuerte propósito que tenías de regañarlo por colarse en tu casa como si fuese la propia. Aquellos ojos que se han convertido en una constante, como las constelaciones celestes, y que en vez de marcar el paso de una estación a otra, hablan de días buenos y días malos, de sueños rotos y esperanzas que vuelven a repararse.

Durante tres años ha sido un ir y venir constante para ambos, un girar en torno al otro esperando algo, lo que sea, quizá porque desde el principio han sabido que debían encontrarse y colisionar en algún punto, aunque siempre temiendo que fuese demasiado pronto, demasiado incorrecto, y solo por eso han esperado y esperado, perdiéndose en pláticas eternas y situaciones absurdas; en tus silencios demasiado largos y en su necesidad de hablar de mil cosas y reír por todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptar?

Han sido tres años de esperar, de conocerse, de comprender que son lo correcto para el otro aunque no lo sean, y ahora el tiempo —siempre favorable para ambos— ha comenzado a correr a contrarreloj, porque una vez ese mes llegue a su fin, Eren cerrará los ojos y abandonará todo sin mirar atrás para perseguir su sueño, o reparar los pocos que le quedan; aun así, no deja de ser doloroso. Y quema. Y sangra.

El tictac del reloj en la sala resuena y marca el compás de tus latidos, de tus respiraciones suaves y ligeras que se asemejan a la forma en que él se muestra cuando guarda silencio y su imagen de colores extremos se difumina con el entorno, decolorándose un poco por los bordes, porque Eren, que siempre ha sido como el verano ante tus ojos, con su piel bronceada que recuerda a la tierra calentada por el sol y su mirada verdeazulada que habla del mar de julio, te recuerda a veces con sus sonrisas rotas y sus sueños quebrados a la escarcha de diciembre, tan cruel como hermosa, tan frágil como etérea. Y duele, duele tanto…

Y aunque deseas seguir engañándote a ti mismo, sabes que él no es un «para siempre». Que a pesar de haber orbitado el uno entorno al otro nada más conocerse, esperando, siempre esperando, en el momento en que el mundo de ambos colisione se producirá el cataclismo, convirtiendo a este en un millón de estrellas distantes, tan hermosas como inalcanzables.

Sus ojos —aquellos ojos cargados con el color de los oleos y acuarelas que llenan su vida— te estudian sin tregua y casi puedes jurar que el aliento que escapa de sus labios grita y suplica, porque tiene miedo y está asustado. Porque, a pesar de sus sonrisas, sus palabras y sus juegos, siempre el dolor ha sido más fuerte y la desesperación más profunda. Porque, a pesar de su felicidad fingida, ha sido su tristeza perpetua la que acabó enredando su alma con la tuya.

Te observa y lo observas, y le odias por lo que sabes te hará, o te harás tú mismo, pero, si de todos modos sufrirás su ausencia, ¿entonces por qué no?

Acortando la distancia entre ambos te acercas, escuchando como el crepitar de las llamas en el hogar se entremezcla con sus palabras mudas y el llanto que no cesa ni cae. Acaricias su mejilla y la sientes cálida, impregnando así tus dedos de hielo de un rayo de verano y aquella promesa efímera que dudará apenas un parpadeo, porque cuando este mes transcurra, abrirás los ojos y el sueño habrá desaparecido.

Te inclinas lo justo y besas sus labios, sintiendo el regusto dulce del té en su boca y el ligero golpe de su suspiro mezclándose con el tuyo, y aunque duele, lo aceptas gustoso, porque al menos te recuerda que sigues y sigue vivo, que todavía está allí antes de que acabe de desdibujarse y se vuelva por completo inalcanzable.

Lo besas y dejas que esa sea la respuesta que te ha pedido, porque sabes que él va a comprenderte sin necesidad de palabras, porque siempre lo hace, y mientras profundizas aquella íntima caricia, piensas que nada nunca ha sido tan amargo y triste como aquel comienzo del fin.

El reloj ha comenzado su cuenta atrás, y duele, duele tanto…

Octubre ha dado inicio vestido de ocre, rojo y oro en pleno otoño, rodeado de la etérea tristeza del verde y la dulce amargura del primer beso que han compartido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el primer capítulo de esta historia tan extraña haya sido de su agrado y que, por lo menos, quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene a continuación.  
> Para quienes no me conocen desde antes, soy Tessa, así que un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad. Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> En esta ocasión, como me he decidido a participar en el Ererictober de este año, vengo por aquí con una pequeña historia de treinta y un viñetas de mil palabras que abarcarán todo el mes y cada uno de los temas que el evento propone, no como historias diferentes, sino como una narración lineal de la relación de Eren y Levi durante todo este mes, partiendo con el primer tema de hoy: beso.  
> De antemano quiero explicar que probablemente esta historia resulte algo diferente a lo que me han visto escribir antes para este fandom. No es mi primera vez escribiendo viñetas ni tampoco con un narrador en segunda persona, tampoco utilizando una escritura algo más poética, pero no por aquí, así que ahora sí estoy un poco nerviosa, jaja. Aun así, espero le den la oportunidad a la historia y que esta les guste o al menos resulte interesante. Además, en esta ocasión puedo asegurar que las actualizaciones van a ser diarias durante todo octubre, ya que como dije con anterioridad, el evento abarca un tema por día y milagrosamente esta historia está escrita casi al completo esta vez, así que todo irá sin atrasos.  
> Por otro lado, aviso de antemano que puede que la historia deje muchas dudas abiertas, por la forma en que está escrita. Algunas se aclararán a lo largo de la misma, pero otras solo quedarán a la imaginación de quien lee. En todo caso, si alguien desea consultar algo en específico que no le quedase claro del todo o le causase conflicto, por mi parte no hay inconveniente de responder.  
> Los agradecimientos especiales de este capítulo, y la historia en general, son para mi querida Akira Kousei, quien siempre es capaz de volver las locas ideas de mi cabeza en creaciones maravillosas, por lo que su bello arte es la portada de la historia; y también para mi estimadísima beta, Tsubame Hime, que siempre prefiere quedar un poquito entre las sombras, pero esta vez sí merece un enorme reconocimiento por su gran trabajo durante todo este pasado mes arreglando mis horrores, ya que se ha esforzado tanto como yo para que esta historia pudiese ver la luz a tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas! Mi deuda con ambas es infinita.  
> Un dato curioso y bobo, es que esta historia nació hace dos meses atrás en base al último disco de Taylor Swift, Folklore, ya que este llegó casi en los mismos días que aparecieron los temas del evento y comencé a prepararme para este, por lo que la inspiración me vino por completo de allí. Todas las canciones aportaron un poquito a la historia, pero algunas la marcaron completamente, por lo que una vez lleguemos al capítulo final, señalaré cuales para no dar spoilers, aunque supongo que si alguien por aquí ya lo ha oído podrá ir haciendo rápidamente las comparaciones y teniendo una idea por donde podría ir todo esto.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias por la oportunidad, quedo en deuda, por lo que solo espero que al menos este primer capítulo haya compensado. Hasta mañana entonces, con el siguiente tema: abrazo.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.
> 
> Tessa.


	2. ROCÍO MATUTINO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Abrazo _._

**2 DE OCTUBRE:**

**ROCÍO MATUTINO**

****

**_En tu abrazo yo abrazo lo que existe,_ **

**_la arena, el tiempo, el árbol de la lluvia,_ **

**_y todo vive para que yo viva._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Soneto VIII_ )**

Envuelto en la fría mañana otoñal de Shiganshina, bebiendo té mientras observas el jardín, dejas vagar tu mente en un suspiro y que se pierda entre las brillantes hojas que cubren el suelo como si fuesen joyas debido al rocío matutino. Un espectáculo de ensueño de aquellos que parecen repetirse como un ciclo interminable y el cual, sin embargo, jamás es exacto al anterior, porque no son las mismas hojas, ni el mismo sol. Porque el rocío desaparecerá al primer soplo de brisa y se convertirá solo en un añorado y bello recuerdo.

Nada puede nunca volver a repetirse.

Notando el regusto amargo del té expandirse por tu boca, rememoras la plática que Erwin y tú mantuvieron la noche anterior, así como el enorme desconcierto que este mostró ante la baja de un mes que solicitaste en la escuela donde trabajas y él dirige. El despido fue su amenaza, por supuesto, pero sabes que no lo hará, y no solo por la amistad que comparten, sino porque pocos maestros están dispuestos a impartir literatura a mocosos de mierda por un sueldo de mierda en un pueblo de mierda, y mientras tú aceptes esas condiciones, tienes la seguridad de que siempre contarás con un lugar donde enseñar.

Al pensar en los chicos a los que das clases, tu mente viaja inevitablemente al mocoso que duerme en la habitación de invitados que has acondicionado para él, y aún más lejos todavía, hasta la primera vez que ambos se conocieron, tres años atrás, y como luego de ese primer encuentro tu destrozado mundo comenzó a recomponerse.

Eren llegó a tu vida con dieciséis años pintados de verano y tonta osadía juvenil, colándose en tu jardín para robar tus fresas, como si le pertenecieran, solo porque era su deseo y podía hacerlo.

Como siempre que alguien irrumpía en tu vida, ansiaste maldecirlo y mandarlo al demonio, pero ante tu enfado una sonrisa de juego curvó sus labios y aquella mirada de verde mar te contempló cargada de una disculpa poco sincera, haciéndote pensar en lo imposible e injusto que era el que alguien tuviese esos ojos, y en lo absurdamente hermosos que resultaban. Un sueño por completo irreal e inalcanzable.

No obstante, Eren no fue un sueño, y lo viste llegar al día siguiente cargado con aquella misma sonrisa que parecía esconder mil secretos y un montón de fresas, lo que te resultó un absurdo; aun así, decidiste aceptarlas y compartirlas con él mientras platicaban, sentados en el porche hasta que el día llegó a su fin y el debió marcharse.

Durante aquel verano todo fue idas, pláticas y obsequios por parte del mocoso, pequeñas ofrendas de su parte que esperaba bastaran para obtener tu compañía. Durante aquellos meses estivales, aprendiste a diferenciar el sonido de sus pasos sobre la escalinata de la entrada y la forma tan errática y desacompasada en que tocaba la puerta. Fueron meses de conocerse, de hacerse amigos a pesar de que prácticamente le doblabas la edad y los separaba un largo camino, pero Eren era Eren, y a él nada de aquello parecía importarle, porque solo te hablaba de las cosas que amaba, como la pintura y sus sueños imposibles, porque siempre, siempre había sueños.

Y no fue hasta que el verano llegó a su fin que descubriste que mucha de aquella felicidad era falsa y muchos de aquellos sueños eran un escape. No fue hasta que una mañana de octubre otoñal lo viste bajo el dintel de tu puerta, temblando como una hoja, con los verdeazulados ojos reluciendo como joyas a causa de las lágrimas contenidas y los labios manchados del carmín de su propia sangre, descubriendo por primera vez que las peleas en que se metía no eran realmente peleas, y que estar en su casa era realmente una pesadilla.

Observando a través de la ventana los árboles desnudos y el suelo tapizado en rojo, dorado y ocre, te preguntas que habría cambiado de haber hecho algo en ese momento aparte de consolarlo; si hubieses tenido el valor suficiente para no dejarte convencer por sus ruegos y haber guardado silencio.

Tal vez aquella despedida entre ustedes no estaría ocurriendo, porque no habrían tenido el tiempo que hasta ahora han tenido. Y sabes que a pesar de estar siendo un jodido egoísta, si Eren te lo pidiese nuevamente, volverías a hacerlo.

Los pasos sobre la escalera son suaves y ligeros, como el susurro en la hierba, y sin necesidad de volverte a verlo sabes que ha bajado descalzo y que su castaño cabello estará hecho un desastre de enredos. Sabes que en cuanto lo regañes por su descuido sus verdes ojos de ensueño se iluminarán con infantil alegría y una sonrisa pintará su boca, convirtiéndolo una vez más en un sueño imposible, _tu_ sueño imposible, aunque ahora parezca tan real y tangible entre tus manos.

Sientes sus brazos rodear tu cintura y el calor de su cuerpo contra tu espalda cuando se apoya, ocultando el rostro en tu cuello y murmurando un «buenos días» que te sabe a nostalgia. Aún conserva la calidez del sueño junto a él y sientes el latir de su pulso junto al tuyo y eso te da tranquilidad, porque es real, porque le tienes; porque a pesar de que la despedida está tan cerca, todavía puedes decir que es tuyo y te pertenece, aunque no lo haga en absoluto, porque él jamás a pertenecido a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Aquel no es el primer abrazo que comparten desde que se conocen, pero sí es el primero que significa algo más, porque han cruzado la línea y se han convertido en la razón del otro, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Y mientras observas el otoño a través de la ventana y la imagen de ambos compartiendo aquel abrazo reflejada en esta, comprendes que por mucho que el sueño parezca real, seguirá siendo solo un sueño etéreo que se desvanecerá en cuanto abras los ojos y la ilusión se rompa.

El rocío matutino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que esta nueva viñeta fuera de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, confío en que las cosas ya se vayan aclarando un poquito por aquí, al menos más que en el primer capítulo. Ya se sabe algo más sobre Eren y el cómo conoció a Levi, un poquito sobre cómo ha sido su vida y como esto marcará mucho la historia en general.  
> Igualmente aprovecho de explicar que entre las cosas tan extrañas que tiene esta historia, dos de ellas son que, uno: prácticamente casi no cuenta con diálogos entre los personajes, ya que o bien estos serán mínimos, como la viñeta anterior, o inexistentes, como en esta. Y dos: es que solo va a ser narrada desde la perspectiva de Levi, por lo que se sabrá perfectamente lo que pasa por su cabeza pero no así por la de Eren, a quien solo se irá conociendo a través de los ojos de este y al rememorar el pasado entre los dos.  
> Una vez más repito que si hay dudas por lo que sea: el modo de escritura, el ritmo de la historia, los personajes, las tonterías que pasan por la cabeza de la escritora, etc, pueden consultar con confianza ya sea por comentario o mensaje privado.   
> El tema correspondiente para mañana es «selfie», pero para el capítulo me atreví a interpretarlo con su significado más literal de autofoto, así que el capítulo de mañana será sobre «autorretrato».  
> Una vez más gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Me dejan infinitamente en deuda.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos. Nos leemos mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	3. EFÍMERO SUEÑO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Autorretrato _._

**3 DE OCTUBRE:**

**EFÍMERO SUEÑO**

****

**_En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato._ **

**_Pero yo ya sabía cómo era._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Soneto XXII_ )**

El tercer día que ambos comparten bajo el mismo techo, llega bañado de sol otoñal que pinta en oro y fuego los árboles que bordean la casa y hace danzar pequeñas partículas en el aire. Eren, entusiasmado, insiste en que pasen la tarde en el porche, con él tarareando una canción mientras pinta y tú leyendo para matar el tiempo.

El frío trepa por tus piernas y te envuelve los huesos cuando la tarde cae, por lo que sabes deberían entrar; no obstante, al contemplar al chico tan ensimismado en su trabajo no tienes corazón para hacerlo, o quizá no puedes porque él simplemente es tu corazón, y aunque la cabeza grite y proteste, aunque esta presente razones y argumentos como un juicio, no hay nada más persuasivo que aquel maldito órgano lleno de determinación.

La primera vez que viste una pintura de Eren fue por accidente, o quizá destino, pero lo que sí tuviste claro, fue que te cambió la vida.

Una vez comenzaste a impartir clases en la escuela donde él estudiaba, la distancia entre ambos se convirtió en la estricta norma y tu límite infranqueable, el cual aquel mocoso terco rompía observándote a escondidas y sonriendo como si guardase un secreto, y haciéndote comprender que a pesar de ser un «imposible», de igual forma se había convertido en un «inevitable».

Fue por eso que aun sabiendo lo mucho que este amaba pintar, no lo entendiste del todo hasta que rompiste tu autoimpuesta distancia y lo viste por ti mismo una tarde de octubre como aquella, con Eren llenando un aula vacía con su necesidad de plasmarlo todo y aquel montón de sueños que, aparte de ti, no había compartido con nadie más. Sueños que hablaban de su deseo de él lejos de allí, lejos de todo. Lejos del dolor que callaba bajo sonrisas y ocultaba las magulladas alas que le habían quebrado.

Aquella primera pintura te pareció como un efímero sueño, tan irreal, imposible y maravillosa como lo eran sus ojos; porque Eren, desde un comienzo, siempre fue la cálida fantasía mezclada con la fea realidad de bordes afilados que era tu vida; la pequeña felicidad que hallaste donde la tristeza dolía menos y la desesperación se convirtió en algo soportable con solo una de sus sonrisas.

Por eso mismo, al observarlo ahora utilizar el pincel que se desangra sobre el lienzo, no puedes evitar preguntarte que parte de su alma será la que está impregnando allí, cuanto de él podrías ver en ese espacio en blanco; pero, como si te presintiese, su mirada se eleva y encuentra la tuya, dibujando una sonrisa cargada de secretos que hace brillar sus ojos imposibles.

—Es un secreto —murmura, y ni siquiera te sorprende, porque Eren siempre ha sido todo secretos hasta que decide revelarlos; hasta que la barrera de su mutismo se rompe y sus verdades fluyen como torrentes.

¿Pero no ha sido así desde el primer momento en que lo conociste, robándote fresas y contándote mentiras?, te recuerdas. Porque fue solo tras un año de aquella amistad dudosa que él confesó haberse colado en tu jardín simplemente para hablar contigo guiado por su curiosidad; porque el hecho de que fueses nuevo en el pueblo fue su incentivo y el que le hubieses mirado como si de verdad lo vieras se convirtió en la cadena para seguir regresando a ti.

Al ver como una mancha de óleo cubre el piso del porche, sientes molestia, pero antes de que el regaño asome a tus labios lo tienes sentado a horcajadas sobre tus piernas y ya está besándote, con sus dedos manchados de pintura cubriendo tus pálidas mejillas y el olor de la trementina impregnándolos, y es que con Eren todo es siempre impulso y fuego, teñido en verde venenoso y perpetuo; teñido en dolor y gritos agónicos porque su existencia es un choque constante de la marea contra las rocas, y si esta no se detiene en algún punto acabará fragmentándose.

Lo sientes sonreír sobre tus labios y una vez más eres sorprendido cuando él los apunta con su móvil y toma una fotografía de ambos, saltando de tu regazo y quedando fuera de tu alcance, riendo, siempre riendo, porque así como Eren es tierra calentada por el sol y mar estival, también es risas, aunque estas rara vez alcancen su alma; quizá porque reír es más fácil que llorar, ya que nadie jamás siente lástima de ti si ríes.

Oyes el aviso de un mensaje entrando a tu propio teléfono justo en el momento en que él sonríe con los ojos y te enseña el suyo. Al desplegar el mensajes y ver la fotografía, piensas que es terrible y absurda, y sin embargo de cierto modo resulta hermosa y perfecta por lo mismo.

—Para que nos recuerdes —dice, y, sin que tenga que explicarte nada, lo comprendes.

Eren no quiere ser un recuerdo para ti una vez se haya marchado, pero de igual modo no desea que olvides lo que han compartido, tal vez porque juntos han sido una de las pocas cosas buenas y verdaderas que obtuvo en aquella jaula que es su hogar; pero, ¿cómo separar una cosa de la otra? Es tan absurdo, tan inverosímil, casi como esperar que una estación no se encadene a la siguiente o que la noche no preceda al día.

Maldito egoísta.

Y mientras lo observas de pie bajo el porche, enmarcado en oro y fuego por los árboles que los rodean, sabes que la imagen que tus ojos jamás olvidarán será aquella: el chico completamente roto y desesperado por una oportunidad; el chico de verano con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y el sangrante corazón entre sus manos; el chico que con dieciséis años irrumpió en tu vida y se convirtió en tu efímero sueño sin siquiera saberlo, sin sospechar el rastro de dolor y daño que dejará a su paso una vez se marche; sin imaginar que aquella etérea imagen suya seguramente acabará diluida entre tus silenciosas lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la nueva viñeta fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, una vez más espero que ya algunas cositas de la historia se vayan aclarando por aquí, sobre todo en lo referente a Eren y su manera de actuar para enfrentar ciertas situaciones; por lo mismo, confío en que la lectura de este capítulo no resultara tan triste y que si de todos modos fue así, fuera de una buena forma.  
> El tema de este capítulo era realmente «selfi», pero como proviene de un vocablo inglés que si bien la RAE ha aceptado e incluido, esta sigue aconsejando que se utilice el termino autofoto o autorretrato en su defecto, por lo que yo me incliné hacia la segunda opción para que fuese más acorde con el capítulo mismo y el hecho de que Eren pinta, lo cual tiene mucha relevancia para la historia.  
> Y eso sería todo por hoy. Ya para mañana estará la cuarta viñeta por aquí, con el tema «bailar», y la cual igualmente espero poder subir temprano. Los fines de semana no hay clases, así que tengo un poquito más de tiempo para esto.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	4. OCTUBRE NOCTURNO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _ Tema del capítulo: _Bailar _._

**4 DE OCTUBRE:**

**OCTUBRE NOCTURNO**

****

**_Y mi alma baila herida de virutas de fuego._ **

**_¿Quién llama? ¿Qué silencio poblado de ecos?_ **

**_Hora de la nostalgia, hora de la alegría, hora de la soledad,_ **

**_¡Hora mía entre todas!_ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Poema 17_ )**

La cuarta noche que compartes junto a Eren, se siente extrañamente rutinaria y cómoda, contigo semitumbado en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras tu mano vaga distraída por el cabello del chico y este sentado en el alfombrado suelo a tu lado dibujando en su cuaderno al tiempo que tararea.

Octubre nocturno en aquel pequeño pueblo siempre te ha parecido misteriosamente apacible, con noches tempranas y silenciosas que invitan a encerrarse en casa ante el preámbulo del invierno, y que te recuerdan lo muy diferente que era el otoño cuando vivías en la capital y la vida te consumía día a día; cuando sentías que desaparecías.

Ya han transcurrido tres años desde el momento exacto en que comprendiste que o escapabas o morías, porque no había otra opción ni existía otra salida; porque, cuando el respirar se vuelve un imposible y el contemplarte en el espejo es un castigo, necesitas un cambio, y este llegó a ti de la mano de Erwin ofreciéndote un nuevo empleo y un nuevo lugar donde recomenzar; un lugar donde conociste a un chico de dieciséis años que robó tus fresas y te dio obsequios a cambio; un chico que reía por todo y que, no obstante, viste llorar cada vez más a menudo, a pesar de que ninguna lágrima escapó jamás de sus ojos.

Perdido entre el crepitar del fuego, oyes la ligera voz de Eren tarareando desafinadamente alguna canción que no conoces, o tal vez solo él la vuelve irreconocible; aun así no te molesta escucharlo, porque siempre has sentido que el sonido de su presencia en aquel lugar es el adecuado; porque siempre te ha resultado increíblemente asombroso el que él llene tanto y vuelva todo tan vacío cuando decide marcharse.

Y es tan injusto… porque una vez octubre acabe tendrás que dejarlo ir de la misma forma que lo viste venir, libre y sin atadura alguna, porque si algo odia Eren, es que le corten las alas. Unas alas que vio aplastadas demasiado joven y que ha tardado años en reparar para poder volver a tomar vuelo, por lo que esta vez no permitirá que nadie limite su escape, ni si quiera tú, que fuiste quien lo permitiste.

Sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, apartas momentáneamente la mirada de tu libro y la posas en lo que él ha estado bosquejando con tanto ahínco. Es un dibujo simple, de un octubre nocturno como el que esa noche comparten, con un cielo oscurecido y cuajado de estrellas distantes, y árboles suavemente mecidos por un viento que hace danzar las hojas a su propio ritmo como si de un hechizo se tratase.

Aun así, son las siluetas que se aprecian a lo lejos lo que llaman tu atención, y no necesitas ser especialmente observador para descubrir que representan, algo que te alegra y te destruye, porque amas al chico como no has amado nada en mucho tiempo, y no obstante sabes que eso será insuficiente para retenerlo.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntas, y sabes con la certeza de la llegada del nuevo día que él te comprende, porque en tres años ha llegado a conocerte bien, desde tus silencios a tus enfados, desde tu tristeza afilada a todo aquello que no eres capaz de demostrar ni decir.

Los verdeazulados ojos de Eren se posan en ti como una caricia, y ves cómo sus pestañas —casi traslúcidas por la luz de la hoguera— revolotean con la ligereza de una mariposa sobre sus altos pómulos. Durante unos segundos presientes bailotear en sus labios su tan habitual «es un secreto», pero por una vez duda y busca tu mano para ponerse de pie, llevándote hacia él con la fluidez de las mareas cambiantes.

—A veces mi madre la cantaba para mí —te dice, volviendo a entonar aquella canción que no reconoces y que, sin embargo, parece haberse colado en tu alma como un recuerdo añorado.

Y mientras piensas en esa madre tanto tiempo ausente, en el niño que quedó roto demasiado temprano, como también pasó contigo, observas a Eren enfrente tuyo y sientes sus manos en tu cintura, con aquella sonrisa traicionera moldeando su boca mientras las notas de aquella melodía se elevan desde ella.

Los primeros pasos de esa danza absurda son ridículos, contigo haciéndolo todo mal y con el chico riendo sin parar.

Protestas una y otra vez e insistes en que aquello es una mierda, no solo porque sus pies se enredan sin descanso en una batalla, sino que también porque en tres años el alto chico que te obligaba a alzar ligeramente la cabeza para verle a los ojos es ahora mucho más alto, y comprender que has perdido esa parte de él en apenas un suspiro del tiempo es doloroso.

Pero Eren insiste y no te permite escapar de sus brazos, o quizá tú no deseas hacerlo, por lo que acabas cediendo como tantas otras veces, permitiendo que él te guíe mientras tararea y que aquel momento se convierta en un momento más para atrapar entre tus memorias; porque hace mucho que no has bailado con nadie y sabes que jamás volverás a hacerlo.

Pero es mejor así, te repites perdiéndote en su abrazo, porque sabes que después de aquel chico de verano con alas quebradas y sueños rotos no habrá nadie más para ti. Porque Eren, a pesar de ser quien te salvó, es quien al mismo tiempo te ha estropeado para siempre.

Y es entonces, mientras te dejas llevar por él en aquel baile sinsentido nacido en un octubre nocturno, que comprendes el verdadero significado de aquel dibujo. Un deseo hecho realidad. Un sueño que una vez cumplido se volverá tan etéreo como la presencia de quien lo formuló, e igual de añorado. Infinitamente doloroso porque cada año octubre seguirá llegando, con sus noches silenciosas y sus hojas caídas danzando con él viento; sin embargo, aquel a quien amas ya no estará allí, y ese baile que han compartido será solo uno más de los recuerdos que dejará tras suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, espero que esta cuarta viñeta les haya gustado en su infinita rareza y tristeza, con el tema de hoy que es «bailar». Confío también en que se vayan aclarando un poco más las cosas en torno a Eren y su vida pre Levi. Que su forma de actuar un poco extraña y arbitraria en cuanto a sus decisiones y deseos tome algo de sentido al menos.  
> El tema para mañana será «cocinar», y personalmente es una de las viñetas que más me ha gustado escribir, así que tengo muchas ganas de publicarla, jaja. Hoy, a pesar de que han sido solo cuatro días, acabamos ya la primera semana de octubre, así que restan cuatro para seguir con este loco desafío que me ha emocionado tanto hacer.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	5. TORMENTA ESTIVAL

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Cocinar _._

**5 DE OCTUBRE:**

**TORMENTA ESTIVAL**

****

**_Quiero comer el rayo quemado en tu hermosura,_ **

**_la nariz soberana del arrogante rostro,_ **

**_quiero comer la sombra fugaz de tus pestañas_ **

**_y hambriento vengo y voy olfateando el crepúsculo_ **

**_buscándote, buscando tu corazón caliente_ **

**_como un puma en la soledad de Quitatrúe._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Soneto XXII_ )**

El quinto día en compañía de Eren llega con este enfrascado en la cocina y tú siendo su víctima.

Como aquella tarde de otoño el cielo decidió teñirse de acero y dejó caer una ligera llovizna que distorsionó el paisaje frente a los ojos de ambos cuando se hallaban sentados en el porche, el temperamental muchacho demasiado vivo, demasiado ansioso, determinó con la autoridad de sus diecinueve y la seguridad de un ser caprichoso, que era el momento ideal para que horneasen un pastel; un pastel para celebrar sus cinco días conviviendo juntos sin que tú hayas perdido tu limitada paciencia, echándolo de allí.

Y es así como acabas metido en la cocina, obedeciendo órdenes que no comprendes del todo y contemplando como tu limpieza perfecta se convierte en un perfecto desastre, porque con Eren todo siempre es así: demasiado intenso, demasiado caótico. Porque la vida para él se vuelve monótona con la facilidad que escapan los suspiros, y en apenas un cerrar de ojos sus emociones entrechocan y convierte todo en una tormenta estival.

Observándolo hacer a su antojo, recuerdas la primera vez que comieron juntos, no de aquellas en que se sentaban en el porche a comer fresas y beber té con limón los cálidos días de verano, sino la primera vez que Eren llegó hasta ti, una mañana de octubre, tan fracturado como una hoja a punto de desmoronarse y te permitiste por primera vez dejarle cruzar el límite de tu privacidad, curando sus heridas y soportando su maltratado corazón; preparándole una comida y oyendo su historia, o aquella parte que se atrevió a contarte, porque a pesar de llevar tres años de conocerse, de rondarse el uno al otro, Eren sigue siendo una maraña de fragmentos dispersos para ti.

Al contemplarlo trabajar tan entusiasmado y concentrado, tan igual y diferente al chico de dieciséis veranos que conociste a tu llegada, comprendes que en todo ese tiempo él ha ido pincelando el cuadro de su vida en medio del blanco lienzo que te presentó la primera vez que se vieron. Un cuadro que aún no acaba y hace que te preguntes si cuando aquel juego llegue a su fin podrás saber realmente quien era Eren o lo que deseaba. Si podrás descubrir que parte fuiste tú en su complicada vida.

Trozando chocolate como este te ha pedido, vuelves a pensar en la mañana que marcó un antes y un después entre ustedes, aquel momento exacto en el cual supiste que, a pesar de haber curado las heridas físicas del chico, no podrías hacer lo mismo con su alma llena de heridas profundas, abiertas y sangrantes; un alma donde prácticamente no quedaba sitio sin daño y la cual te hizo preguntarte, mientras lo abrazabas por primera vez, como se podía sufrir tanto en tan solo dieciséis años. Preguntarte, mientras él te suplicaba que no se lo dijeses a nadie, porque no habías llegado antes a su vida.

Las órdenes de Eren te instan a darte prisa y lo mandas al demonio, ante lo que este ríe. Poco a poco su pastel toma forma, y cuando el trabajo finalmente luce acabado frente a ustedes, no puedes negar que ha valido la pena, aunque tú hayas hecho tan poco y solo te estés colgando de un éxito que no te corresponde.

Deseando ser aunque sea un poco útil, pones a calentar agua para preparar té; no obstante, en cuanto volteas te encuentras con el mocoso sosteniendo una cucharilla con un trozo de pastel de chocolate frente a tus labios para que pruebes, y a pesar de que no te gustan los dulces y aquello te parece la cosa más ridícula y cursi del mundo, aceptas. El reloj corre en contra a cada nuevo segundo que marca porque cada día es un paso más cerca de despedirse, y sabes que si no haces aquello ahora, por muy tonto que sea, no lo harás nunca.

No dices nada y solo tragas el bocado, pensando en todas las veces que Eren ha cocinado para ti durante el tiempo que se conocen y las que lo ha hecho desde que aceptaste aquel romance con fecha de caducidad que no los llevará a ninguna parte, y por primera vez en sus ojos imposibles asoma una emoción muy diferente a todo lo que has apreciado en ellos antes. Más allá del dolor, de las ansias y el anhelo; más allá de aquella necesidad de estar juntos y poseer que siempre ha imperado entre ambos como una cadena, puedes ver el miedo a lo que vendrá y el dolor de los sueños incumplidos; de todo aquello que ya saben perdido.

—Has sido el primero y él único —te dice con una sonrisa torcida que no alcanza sus ojos y es como cristal hecho añicos; completamente hermoso y doloroso—. Solo aprendí para ti.

Y mientras sirves té para ambos y se sientan frente a frente en la mesa; mientras tu corazón duele al saber que él no ha cocinado para nadie más que no seas tú y lo ha hecho _solo_ porque eres tú, piensas en cómo han llegado a ese punto, si desde un comienzo Eren supo que no serían un «para siempre» o si en algún momento sus sueños de libertad se mezclaron con los de permanencia que tú tanto ansías. Si quizá, de alguna manera, te convertiste en su sueño como él se convirtió en el tuyo, teñido con el paso de las estaciones y los años, nacido con la vigorosidad exuberante del verano y perdiéndose entre el otoño marchito, lleno de colores cálidos y días tristes.

—Dulce —oyes decir a este mientras prueba un pedazo del pastel que ambos han preparado.

—Lo es —es tu respuesta, y sin embargo cuando comes a tu vez, observándolo, resguardando aquel recuerdo en tu memoria como tantos otros, sabes que has mentido.

Jamás algo te ha sabido tan amargo como aquel momento etéreo teñido de despedida y el cual desaparecerá cuando la tormenta estival se haya marchado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de este día fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Aprovechando que hoy terminé temprano las clases de la mañana, actualizó temprano, por lo que con esta viñeta ya damos inicio a la segunda semana de octubre, y, de forma personal, este es uno de los temas que más me ha gustado escribir, supongo que porque a mí me gusta muchísimo cocinar y siempre he sentido que hacerlo para alguien más es una forma muy linda y sutil de demostrar amor. Uno nunca pone el mismo cuidado y esmero en lo que prepara para sí mismo comparado en lo que hace para alguien más, y la alegría que se siente tampoco es la misma.  
> Igualmente espero de corazón que la historia les siga gustando a pesar de su aura tan melancólica y triste. Sé que anteriormente había mencionado que el álbum Folklore de Taylor Swift fue el que sirvió como base de inspiración para esta historia, pero ayer con el tema «bailar» me hicieron una observación curiosa, y fue que sentían que si una canción se ajustaba a ese momento en específico, describía la relación de Eren y Levi y como creía esta avanzaría en esta historia, es Sad Beautiful Tragic, también de Taylor, y de alguna manera pienso que sí, que ese tema en particular se ajusta muy bien a lo que les ha tocado vivir, porque sí algo es su romance por aquí, es triste, hermoso y trágico, ¿no?  
> Para mañana, el tema correspondiente del evento es «flores» otro de mis favoritos, porque bueno, yo amo las flores y el significado tras estas. Una de mis pequeñas debilidades que nunca puedo evitar incluir cada vez que puedo en lo que escribo, jaja.  
> Pequeño aviso para quienes el resto de mis historias y es sobre el capítulo de La Joya de la Corona. Por un pequeño gran problema técnico que tuvo mi beta, el capítulo no logró salir ayer como quería, pero ya está casi beteado al completo, así que mañana estará aquí sin falta. De allí ya In Focus que lleva igualmente tanto atraso.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	6. SOL QUE SE APAGA EN LA NOCHE

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Flores _._

**6 DE OCTUBRE:**

**SOL QUE SE APAGA EN LA NOCHE**

****

**_Si cada día sube_ **

**_una flor a tus labios a buscarme,_ **

**_ay amor mío, ay mía,_ **

**_en mí todo ese fuego se repite,_ **

**_en mí nada se apaga ni se olvida._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Si tú me olvidas_ )**

La noche antes de cumplir su primera semana juntos, llega siendo una miríada de hojas agitadas y vientos gimientes que remecen los cristales de las ventanas en un repiqueteo constante; un perfecto recordatorio del otoño presente que con cada nuevo día anuncia el invierno; que con cada nuevo día te separa más de Eren.

Sentado frente a la chimenea bebiendo chocolate caliente, el chico se inclina sobre su cuaderno y dibuja sumergido en su mundo de caos, sin percatarse siquiera de que le observas desde tu puesto junto al alfeizar de la ventana mientras finges contemplar el agitado mar de árboles del exterior; sin caer en cuenta de que toda tu atención siempre es para él, porque desde la primera vez que se conocieron, que el destino jugó sus cartas y se encontraron, Eren se convirtió en tu todo, y tal vez por eso te aterra tanto la idea de estar perdiéndolo, porque entonces, ¿qué quedará para ti? Tal vez las mismas sombras y las mismas esperanzas distantes de años atrás, las que te llevaron a buscar un nuevo lugar para curar tu propio corazón herido y sueños rotos.

La luna es alta y brillante esa noche, completamente perfecta en el aterciopelado cielo despejado de nubes. Bebes tu té y hojeas tu libro, pero tu mirada vuelve a posarse en el chico de verano que tararea mientras su imaginación se desborda plasmada en blanco y negro antes de ser teñida en colores y permitir que vuele.

Como si te sintiera, o te presintiera, su mirada se alza en tu dirección y sonríe apenas; una sonrisa de labios apretados y mil secretos, la cual termina convirtiéndose en movimientos fluidos que ponen su larguirucho cuerpo de pie para así acercarlo donde tú te encuentras sentado tan atento como expectante, y quizá, solo quizás, un poco ansioso por descubrir lo que aquel condenado mocoso planea, porque Eren es impredecible e ingobernable, dos cosas que siempre has odiado en este y que, no obstante, han acabado llevándote una y otra vez a su lado.

El beso que comparten es breve y sabe a chocolate y leña quemada. Él sonríe contra tu boca y tú afilas la mirada, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar tu rostro y trazar sus contornos del mismo modo en que a veces recorre sus dibujos, como si desease grabárselos en la memoria o tal vez darles vida, no estás seguro.

En algún momento de aquella extraña exploración tus manos y sus manos se encuentran, y caes en cuenta de que aquella es la primera vez que te toca tan libremente, porque a pesar de que se han besado y tus brazos han sido su refugio en más ocasiones de las que recuerdas, Eren siempre ha sido en extremo cauteloso de no cruzar el límite, hasta esa noche. Y se lo permites.

Le observas recorrer tus dedos y luego tus palmas, así como las suaves líneas de traslúcidos ríos azules que son tus muñecas. Le contemplas llenarse de una emoción compleja y dolorosa que no comprendes, y cuando aquellos ojos de mar parecen fraguar una tormenta, llevas sus manos a tus labios y las besas, sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndote, porque ese gesto no es algo que esperarías de ti, y sin embargo se siente tan correcto que aterra.

La mirada del chico se ha vuelto un espejo, y no te gusta del todo lo que ves en ella, el cómo te reflejas, y no puedes más que preguntarte en qué instante se convirtieron en aquel enredo de necesidad y malas decisiones; de aquello que tanto desean pero al mismo tiempo no pueden tener porque el momento de pertenecerse no ha sido el adecuado.

Las manos del chico vuelven a dejarte libre, pero solo el tiempo suficiente para ir por su cuaderno de bocetos y tomar de este un pequeño dibujo, el cual hace que tu corazón se contraiga en una emoción extraña cuando te lo da con un simple, «para ti».

El primer dibujo que Eren te obsequió fue uno similar a ese, tres años atrás, cuando apenas acababan de conocerse y octubre llegaba a su fin. Fue un dibujo sencillo y bonito hecho a lápiz, y aunque te gusta creer que no eres sentimental, las prímulas que te dio han aguardado entre páginas y páginas de libros hasta ahora: el soplo de un primer amor nunca confesado con palabras.

En esta ocasión son tus dedos los que trazan las líneas simples y alargadas que forman aquel pequeño sol, e intentas contener la angustia y las mil palabras que no puedes decirle porque serías injustamente egoísta. Porque sabes que aunque duela, debes ser el más maduro de los dos.

Y la caléndula marca octubre, siendo el principio y el final del ciclo que ambos han decidido recorrer; porque tenerle por ese poco tiempo, aunque duela, es mil veces mejor que todos aquellos «y si…» que seguramente llegarían algún día de no hacerlo, pero aun así sabes que una vez aquel mes transcurra y ustedes ya sean un recuerdo, aquella flor se unirá a la otra entre páginas desgastadas y será doloroso; el llanto silencioso de aquello que el corazón ama y tuvo que dejar ir.

Los ojos de Eren, bajos hasta entonces, vuelven a buscar los tuyos, y esta vez no sonríe y lo prefieres así, porque el chico quebrado siempre ha sido solo tuyo, desde un comienzo.

El viento de la noche agita las hojas de los árboles en un enfebrecido baile pagano y los cristales tiemblan como si anticiparan la furia, y cuando tomas su rostro entre tus manos y lo besas, sintiéndole estremecerse bajo tu toque, por primera vez desde que aquel juego dio inicio suplicas por detener el tiempo, porque octubre vestido de otoño no llegue a su fin y no debas perderlo. Porque el chico de verano deje de ser un sueño etéreo y se convierta en tu realidad, pero… te ha obsequiado flores, y sabes que estas son una despedida. El sol que se apaga en la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, como había comentado ayer, esta ha sido una de mis viñetas favoritas al escribir debido a que yo amo el lenguaje de las flores y el significado que estas guardan, así que siempre me emociona el poder utilizarlo, por lo que ahora vendrá la explicación de las dos flores que Eren dibujó y le obsequió a Levi en el capítulo.  
> Las primeras fueron prímulas, las cuales sueles ser las primeras flores que aparecen en la primavera tras la peor parte del invierno, por lo que al están asociadas con la renovación de la nueva estación y se les considera una flor de inicio, o sea, representan un amor naciente y el significado que trasmiten es «no puedo vivir sin ti». Técnicamente, con ellas Eren, de dieciséis años, le estaba confesando a Levi que estaba enamorado de él sin decírselo.  
> La segunda flor que le obsequia, en cambio, es la caléndula, la flor del calendario, ya que suele durar todo un mes. La caléndula es la flor que comienza su ciclo en octubre y se renueva cada nuevo mes, de allí que sea tan popular en estas fechas para celebraciones de todo tipo; no obstante, su significado no es para nada alegre, ya que es una flor de dolor y despedidas, ligada a las penas de amor, ya que una de las tantas leyendas en la que se basa su nacimiento es la de Afrodita y Adonis, donde tras la muerte de este, Afrodita estando tan triste por su pérdida, lloró con desconsuelo y de sus lágrimas nacieron caléndulas. Así que podría decirse que con ese obsequio Eren no solo se está despidiendo ya de Levi, sino que también le dice que perderlo va a ser un dolor enorme para él.  
> Y ya con esto solo espero que la nueva viñeta les gustase. Para mañana, el tema del evento es «colores», otra de mis viñetas favoritas porque los colores también guardan un enorme significado, lo que me recuerda que olvidé poner la asociación de estos en el primer capítulo (que sí, los colores del título tenían importancia, jaja). Pero ya los pondré mañana junto a los de la viñeta correspondiente al día siete.  
> Una vez más gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera de la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	7. CAJA DE PANDORA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Colores _._

**7 DE OCTUBRE:**

**CAJA DE PANDORA**

****

**_El verde_ **

**_que no tuve,_ **

**_no tengo_ **

**_ni tendría,_ **

**_el fulgor submarino y subterráneo,_ **

**_la luz_ **

**_de la esmeralda._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Oda al color verde_ )**

Su primera semana juntos, se marca en el calendario con la alegría de Eren llenando la pequeña cabaña con sus risas y su plática incesante mientras trabaja; una melodía a la que ya estás acostumbrado y la cual se conforma de miles de palabras dichas y un sinfín que siempre mueren en sus ojos pero que aun así comprendes.

La brisa otoñal, inquieta como suele ser en octubre, se cuela por la ventana entreabierta y hace estragos en el largo cabello castaño del mocoso que se haya de pie frente al atril. Eren, envuelto en ropas manchadas de colores, pinta entusiasmado como no lo has visto en días, tanto que has decidido quedarte junto a él en el pequeño cuarto, donde ahora trabaja, y el cual se ha llenado de una vida que no es tuya, y la que secretamente sueñas pudiera convertirse en una constante, aunque sabes que la ilusión se esfumará en cuanto el tiempo de ambos acabe y este se vaya.

Observándolo hacer en su ir y venir de colores y formas difusas que dan vida a sus ojos, rememoras la primera vez que él te habló de aquel sueño, tres años atrás.

Eren, envuelto en un otoño quebrado, te obsequió flores en un trozo de papel pocos días después de haberle visto plasmar fantasía sobre un lienzo. Avergonzado, dudoso, te confesó que deseaba hacer de aquello su vida, pero que no sería más que un sueño que se rompería en cuanto la adultez llegase y debiera tomar las decisiones correctas.

Como cada vez que hablaban, los secretos rondaron entre ambos, y si algo habías descubierto entre pláticas y fresas, entre tardes al sol y té con limón, era que sus palabras y secretos eran solo suyos hasta que deseaba confiarlos; y que ante tus preguntas inquietas, solo te obsequiaría sonrisas y miradas ligeramente ocultas tras sus largas pestañas, las cuales siempre escondían un «quizá pronto» como eterna promesa.

No fue hasta que un año hubo transcurrido que descubriste la verdad tras el misterio; un encuentro casual, de esos que ocurren una vez en la vida, cuando las estrellas colisionan y todo parece alinearse para ser un desastre.

Aquel día, como si la catástrofe fuese ya algo inevitable, todo se volvió una avalancha para ti, para los dos. Fue un encuentro fortuito en una tarde cualquiera, pero el cual te llevó a comprender el terrible dolor que el chico escondía tras sus sonrisas de mentira y sus silencios llenos de secretos.

Con el rostro pintado del rojo de la vergüenza y sus ojos del verde venenoso de la rabia, viste a Eren guardar silencio mientras su padre se presentaba ante ti y lo menoscababa hasta convertirlo en algo irreconocible, hablándote de todas sus faltas y todas sus deudas, mientras que en lo único que tú pensabas en medio de tu indignada incredulidad, era en aquel chico de verano y escarchado invierno, al que viste roto como nunca antes a manos de quien era el responsable de su sufrimiento.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun recuerdas bien las hirientes palabras del médico inflamando tu ira y aquellos ojos imposibles de Eren rogándote para que te marchases y no oyeras, para que no lo conocieras así, jamás así, donde tras la sombra de aquel otro hombre sus colores brillantes se apagaban y sus sueños plasmados en arte se convertían en una realidad muy distinta. Porque el chico que invadió tu vida un caluroso verano quería seguir siendo eso para ti: un sueño de colores y risas, de momentos robados y compartidos para formar un secreto, y su padre, como tantas otras cosas, se lo había quitado.

Dos semanas tardó Eren en regresar y dos semanas viste tu gris mundo desdibujarse en blanco y negro a causa de la melancolía; pero cuando el dolor de la separación finalmente se hizo enorme, él volvió a ti una vez más cargado de sonrisas, presentes y sin explicación alguna; sin ninguna respuesta a tus preguntas y todavía más secretos que guardar en la caja de Pandora.

La brisa de octubre se cuela por la ventana e impregna la estancia de la esencia de las hojas caídas y la leña ardiente, mezclándose con el aroma de la trementina y el óleo que ahora marcan esas paredes. Observándolo trabajar tan concentrado, tan él mismo, te preguntas si cuando Eren finalmente se marche su presencia seguirá allí; si tu retina seguirá resguardando su recuerdo aunque ya no puedas verle.

Sus ojos, como cada vez que te buscan, bullen en un desesperado mar cargado de imposibles y sonríe. Tiene el rostro y las manos manchadas, y no puedes evitar pensar que de todo lo que le has visto crear, él es sin duda la obra más bella; aquella que se perderá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos porque siempre ha sido ilusión efímera; una que por más que sabes tuya, no te pertenece en absoluto.

—Levi, ¿de qué color crees que es la tristeza? —pregunta, y, sin siquiera dudarlo, el frío azul de la soledad y el miedo repleta tu mente.

—Verde —es la respuesta que sale de tus labios, y comprendes perfectamente el porqué.

La sonrisa que curva su boca es suave, pero aun así corta en los bordes. Dejando el pincel a un lado, se acerca hasta donde te hayas sentado y rodea tu cuello con sus brazos, dejando tu suéter perdido de colores mientras respiras su aliento y él el tuyo; mientras tu reflejo en sus ojos te da la razón, porque la tristeza es verde mar de verano y tiene el mismo color de los sueños rotos y, tal vez, la lejana esperanza.

—Es plata —murmura Eren antes de besarte.

Y mientras oyes el revoloteo de las hojas danzar en el viento y sientes su esencia mezclada en colores envolverte, sabes que está equivocado, porque un regusto salobre golpea tus labios, pintando todo en un verde imposible y etéreo, probablemente el único tono que coloreará tu vida cuando él ya se haya marchado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de este día fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Y esta vez, como había dicho ayer, el tema principal del evento era «colores», y al igual que ocurrió ayer con el capítulos de «flores», estos guardan un fuerte significado en el capítulo, por lo que lo explicaré a continuación.  
> Los colores a los que hace mención el final del capítulo son exactamente tres: Azul, plata y verde.  
> El primero, el azul, es un color que se asocia a la tristeza y la melancolía, el color que marca las estaciones frías, y por lo mismo es el que pasa de inmediato por la cabeza de Levi ante la pregunta de Eren, porque es la asociación más habitual.  
> Aun así, el color que el responde, es «verde», y obviamente la asociación es por Eren, porque siente que este color lo representa, y si Levi tiene una tristeza ahora mismo en su vida, esa es Eren. Pero, de igual modo, el verde es el color de las cosas vivas y la renovación, por lo que se asocia a la esperanza, y a pesar de todo, para Levi, Eren sigue siendo esa esperanza, lo que lo impulsa y le dice que tal vez un día las cosas mejorarán.  
> Y por último, el color que Eren da por respuesta es «plata», un color por completo inusual y que obviamente en su caso hace alusión a Levi, ya que este es su mayor tristeza porque tiene que dejarlo; pero además, el plata es el color que representa lo oculto, los secretos y todo lo que pasa desapercibido, como fueron ellos y su relación, y también se asocia a la luna, que es fría y distante, como Levi. Y por si fuese poco, en la pintura alegórica, la plata se representa como una mujer vestida de azul que vive en la luna, por lo que se muestra como la imagen de la tristeza y la soledad.  
> Y además de ello, ambos colores, plata y verde, hacen alusión al título del capítulo «Caja de Pandora», la cual representaba una gran tentación y un gran secreto, y cuando fue abierta y todos los males escaparon fuera, solo la esperanza quedó en ella. Como podrán darse cuenta, esta soy yo volviendo algo simple en algo más complejo por culpa de mi mente inquieta y enrevesada que piensa en mil cosas diferentes a la vez, jaja.  
> Por otra parte, ayer también mencioné que el título del primer capítulo «Ocre, Rojo y Oro», igualmente tenía importancia a lo relativo al color y es así, ya que no solo lo utilicé como una alusión al otoño, que sí lo hace, sino que a la relación de Eren y Levi.  
> El ocre es el color de lo antiguo, de lo que perdura, mientras que el rojo, entre sus varios significados, cuenta con el de «un amor profundo». Por otro lado, el oro se asocia a la fidelidad, y de allí que la mayoría de las argollas matrimoniales sean de oro. Así que en resumidas cuentas, el título hace alusión a que el amor de estos es profundo, fiel y perdurará en el tiempo a pesar de todo.  
> Y bueno, solo espero no haberlos aburrido con esta enorme explicación de mis locuras con extraños significados y alusiones. El tema del evento para el día de mañana es «durmiendo», así que espero les guste.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	8. AURORA BOREAL

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Durmiendo _._

**8 DE OCTUBRE:**

**AURORA BOREAL**

****

**_Deja que el viento corra_ **

**_coronado de espuma,_ **

**_que me llame y me busque_ **

**_galopando en la sombra,_ **

**_mientras yo, sumergido_ **

**_bajo tus grandes ojos,_ **

**_por esta noche sola_ **

**_descansaré, amor mío._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _El viento en la Isla_ )**

La octava noche que Eren y tú comparten es extraña. Una noche cargada de ansiedad y secretos, con el chico encerrado en aquel mutismo en el que cae a veces y el cual siempre has asociado con su infancia espinosa y su adolescencia sangrante.

Eren habla poco y dibuja menos, y cuando finalmente te dice que se irá a la cama, asientes en silencio.

Las horas pasan y el cielo de aquel octubre nocturno se tiñe de renegrido terciopelo, con Orión brillando lejos y desafiando el tiempo en su lucha constante, antes de que el alba vuelva a asomar y el sueño se rompa.

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de tu cuarto, contemplas la noche y te pierdes en ella, sumergiéndote en el respirar pausado del bosque dormido y tu corazón anhelante.

Ya han cumplido una semana viviendo juntos y jugando a ser la pareja que el mocoso quiere que sean, ocho días arrastrados en los que cada mañana al mirarte al espejo te preguntas porque te sigues haciendo aquello si sabes que sufrirás hasta desangrarte; aun así, le ves y vuelves a caer en sus ojos imposibles y su sonrisa rota, incapaz de decirle que no ni terminar con aquello, porque sabes que aunque acabes destrozado, de no tenerlo ahora igualmente te acabarás rompiendo.

El gemido del viento entre los árboles te trae recuerdos de años atrás y tu dolor por ese entonces, porque si amar es complicado, amar y perder duele el doble. Por eso huiste a ese pueblo perdido en la nada deseoso de fundirte con ella, de olvidar, de dejar de sentir; pero la vida, cabrona como ella sola, puso ante ti a ese chico de verano y sonrisas fáciles que robó tus fresas y llenó tus tardes de pláticas; aquel chico de escarchado invierno lleno de sueños rotos y una vida totalmente quebrada que durante años has intentado reparar.

Observas tu cama y rechazas el sueño, o puede que sea este quien te rechace para resguardarte, para protegerte, porque esa noche habrá pesadillas, lo presientes; una noche de batallas, sangre y dolor a pesar de no querer sufrir más porque te sientes incapaz de soportarlo. Otra noche en la que tan solo observarás fuera hasta que Morfeo te venza y la llegada del alba parezca solo un breve parpadeo.

El sonido de pasos te alerta y la sorpresa muere en tus labios cuando Eren entra al cuarto sin aviso alguno, todo largos cabellos revueltos y pies desnudos; todo ojos de bosque velado y gesto ceñudo.

—Malos sueños —dice llegando a tu lado y sentándose frente tuyo. Compartiendo aquel espacio estrecho donde los pies de ambos apenas se rozan y crean un contacto perturbadoramente íntimo.

El tictac del reloj marca los latidos de ambos, constante y doloroso arrastrando el tiempo. Sientes su mirada buscar la tuya y sus pies vuelven a tocarse, y es entonces que algo en ti se quiebra, porque comprendes por primera vez que no es un juego, que Eren ya no es un niño y que tú no serás capaz de dejarlo ir sin romperte. Y aquel descubrimiento te aterra hasta lo imposible, te muele los huesos y fractura tu corazón, porque lo amas como no creíste volver a mar otra vez y otra vez deberás ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soltar y dejar ir.

«No te vayas» es lo que deseas decirle, porque aquella cuenta atrás es una espada que se clava cada día en tu corazón como un castigo; no obstante, le observas y él te observa, y comprendes que para Eren allí no hay nada más que dolor y malos sueños; aquellas pesadillas que destrozaron sus alas y lo encerraron en aquella jaula espinosa y estrecha de la que has deseado tanto liberarle.

Tragando tristeza y melancolía cual si fuese un licor hecho de vidriosos fragmentos, te pones de pie y tomas su mano, tirando de este hacia la cama.

Eren duda como lo hace a veces, con pestañas revoloteando sobre sus pómulos morenos y sus verdes ojos de mar volviéndose hierba nueva antes de recostarse allí, contigo; observándote de frente, con el viento rugiente agitando cristales y tu corazón a su paso; con tus dedos trazando los contornos de su rostro llenos de la sorpresa del descubrimiento a pesar de ser un paisaje tan conocido.

Cierras los ojos un instante al sentir los dedos de Eren rozar tus labios, volviendo tu respiración inexistente cuando finalmente te besa con la ligereza de una mariposa.

Le miras y él te mira, notando la vergüenza y el anhelo que tiñen sus iris, así como el reflejo de tu propio amor desbordante, sabiéndote perdido.

Besas sus párpados y lo oyes soltar un suspiro, sintiendo tu corazón doler como si hubiese recibido un latigazo, porque sabes que aquel chico es tu sueño más preciado, aquel que se desvanecerá como la aurora boreal al llegar el verano para convertirse solo en una ilusión etérea que perdurará a lo largo del tiempo.

El silencio de la noche vuelve a romperse por el viento aullante y el tictac del reloj que marca el tiempo como una condena, y cuando notas que la cadencia de la respiración de Eren es suave y constante, sabes que se haya dormido.

Y cierras los ojos y respiras su sueño, y sientes su mano bajo la tuya sabiendo que aquello es efímeramente correcto.

Han transcurrido siglos desde que compartiste tu dormir con alguien más, en otra vida y otros sueños, los cuales acabaron por desbaratarse como un castillo de naipes ante la fuerte ventisca de la muerte; pero ahora, por esa noche al menos, aquel chico de verano es real y está allí; por esa noche al menos, sabes que te ama de la misma forma en que tú lo haces y son luz y son sombra, todo entremezclado. Y son pesadillas y sueños truncados, y aquella etérea esperanza que no se apaga a pesar de saber que lo que comparten desde un principio ha tenido fecha de caducidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, con esta viñeta ya comenzamos oficialmente la segunda semana del Ererictober y confío en que este capítulo de alguna manera haya resultado más bonito que triste, y que ya más o menos se puedan ir haciendo una idea del pasado de Levi, aunque todavía sean solo indicios muy leves sobre este. Además, a pesar de que creo que ya debe ser más que evidente de que todas las citas del encabezado pertenecen a poemas de Pablo Neruda, la de este capítulo en particular ha resultado especial ya que pertenece al poema de él que más me gusta, El viento en la Isla, así que egoísta y caprichosamente tenía muchas ganas de utilizarla, jaja.  
> Dato aparte, y aunque supongo que todos tienen una idea de lo que es la aurora boreal, o las luces del norte, el título del capítulo hace referencia a Eren como este fenómeno natural, el cual solo es visible por un tiempo determinado e indefinido, pero es inolvidable por lo mismo. Además de que a pesar de que no puede ser ya detectado a simple vista, eso no significa que las auroras boreales no sigan estando allí, donde no pueden verse ni alcanzarse, pero sí existiendo. Es un fenómeno natural que siempre me ha parecido muy lindo, romántico y poético. La naturaleza sorprendiendo y maravillando siempre en su esplendor.  
> Y esto sería todo por hoy. Ya para mañana el capítulo correspondiente del evento es «playa», así que espero que igualmente les parezca interesante.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	9. NAUFRAGIO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Playa _._

**9 DE OCTUBRE:**

**NAUFRAGIO**

****

**_La dentellada del mar muerde_ **

**_la abierta pulpa de la costa_ **

**_donde se estrella el agua verde_ **

**_contra la tierra silenciosa._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Isla del Sur_ )**

Octubre nueve despierta pintado de gris acero, con nubes borrascosas que manchan el cielo y la cacofonía de los árboles siendo extrañamente calma, avecinando la tormenta.

Eren, tan tormentoso como el tiempo, se halla sentado junto a la ventana bebiendo café, por completo sumergido en un desanimado silencio mientras contempla el mar de hojas que han alfombrado de dorado y rojo el suelo durante la noche, convirtiendo el polvoriento camino en líneas de colores serpenteantes tras haber desnudado los vetustos árboles para revestirlos de gris.

A pesar de tus miedos, las pesadillas nocturnas no acudieron a tu encuentro durante la noche, regalándote un descanso que te supo a milagro; aun así, cuando la nueva mañana golpeó tu puerta, esta llegó cargada de dudas que ahora te persiguen, sin saber qué hacer con ese chico que ha vuelto a ser fría e hiriente escarcha y te mantiene lejos. Un ser por completo filoso en los bordes y que, no obstante, sabes tan frágil como el hielo de la primera nevada.

Como si te sintiese, sus ojos de verde verano se vuelven hacia ti, tendiendo en tu dirección una mano que aceptas; una mano que sientes tibia y acogedora junto a la tuya, pero todavía así demasiado distante para tu gusto.

Enterrando el rostro en tu pecho como pocas veces se permite, Eren suspira y busca tu consuelo, el cual llega en la forma de tus manos enredadas entre sus castaños cabellos y tus labios sobre estos en una plegaria silenciosa.

—Odio esto —susurra apenas, y aunque él no llora, porque jamás lo hace, hueles su miedo y sientes su dolor correr por tus venas, notando como sus dedos se aferran a tu espalda hasta ser dolorosos y hacerte comprender que está a punto de quebrarse.

El beso que comparten cuando levantas su rostro es completamente doloroso, del mismo modo que lo es contemplar sus ojos del verdeazulado de la tormenta antes de producir un naufragio, y es entonces que se desangra en palabras, en miles de ellas, hablándote finalmente de ese padre que no lo entiende y que él tampoco comprende; del padre que le exige y le ordena, nunca temiendo imponerse ante él aunque sea quebrantándolo.

Eren habla como pocas veces lo ha hecho contigo, de su infancia tras la muerte de su madre y el largo invierno que le parecieron esos años antes de conocerte. Te habla de sus sueños y sus decisiones, y aunque no te dice el motivo, sabes que al igual que fue contigo, su marcha será su huida y su salvavidas, porque huye o se muere, porque utiliza sus alas quebradas o se eclipsa para siempre.

Y es entonces que lo descubres, que finalmente lo entiendes, que el chico de verano e invierno en verdad siempre ha sido suave otoño, teñido de dorado, ocre y un sinfín de cielos turbulentos que conforman su paisaje, y aun así lo suficientemente amable para sentirte afortunado de haber hallado aquel tesoro al conocerlo.

Eren se quiebra entre tus brazos como hoja seca, y por primera vez temes no ser suficiente. Vuelves a besarlo y él te mira. Vuelves a besarlo y te conviertes en su refugio y resguardo, porque él sabe que debe volver a enfrentar el miedo aunque no lo desee; porque sabe que por más que grite su voz nunca logrará calar lo suficiente en quien más teme.

En algún momento la tormenta de su interior se calma y lo sientes convertirse en mar suave y apacible entre tus brazos, con sus ojos limpios de secretos pero todavía así llenándote del mismo asombro que experimentaste la primera vez que los viste. Ojos injustos, ojos imposibles; ojos que te recuerdan tu infancia y tiempos mejores; que te hablan de remembranzas perdidas que convierten tu voluntad en un puñado de hojas secas mecidas al antojo de su caprichosa brisa.

—Quiero ir a la playa. Conocer el mar —le oyes decir de repente, rompiendo el silencio con voz de pajarillo y dolorosa añoranza en cada sílaba.

Y sabes que su deseo no es un capricho egoísta sino que es una necesidad, la idealización de lo que ansía alcanzar para seguir siendo él y no perderse; para seguir siendo algo vivo y no la sombra de otro alguien.

Acaricias sus cabellos y tu corazón acelera el ritmo ante el roce constante de su suave respiración contra tu cuello desnudo como una cadenciosa marea, y como si realmente de una marea se tratase, su esencia te rodea y te embriaga, perdiéndote en su sueño y deseando hacerlo propio.

—Iremos —es tu respuesta y lo sientes reír, y su risa reverbera en tus huesos y tu corazón, porque Eren ríe como si confiara en aquella promesa sabiendo que será; que en algún momento se cumplirá. Que aunque no pueda ser ahora mismo, llegará el día en que tomarás su mano y harás realidad aquel sueño, por lo que tú también te lo crees tan solo porque él lo hace.

Y mientras contemplas el otoño pintado del gris de la tormenta y danzantes hojas a través de la ventana, la mentira en tus labios se siente verdadera a pesar de saber que nada es cierto; pero es un sueño, y estos son libres. Es un sueño, y estos pueden ser una esperanzadora ilusión hasta que se rompen.

Y Eren verá el mar, estás seguro de ello, porque has visto arder en él la necesidad que lleva a la determinación, y sabes que aunque no estés a su lado, lo verán juntos porque seguirás viendo a través de sus ojos. Porque una parte tuya le pertenece y la llevará consigo tras su marcha, aunque no quede nada de él para ti, y tampoco lo deseas ya que lo quieres libre, lo quieres siendo él mismo, y esperas que cuando el sueño se cumpla, al fin pueda volar con alas nuevas y enteras, logrando que el muchacho de verano y gélido invierno deje de ser un ser etéreo y se convierta finalmente en realidad tangible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la viñeta de hoy resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Lo cierto es que esta viñeta ha sido una de las que más me ha entristecido escribir, en parte por Eren y en parte porque de alguna manera no pude evitar asociarla con el manga al momento de escribirla, por lo que me resultó bastante dolorosa en ese sentido. Aun así, espero que la disfrutaran y no fuera demasiado triste. Quiero creer que a pesar de todo lo doloroso y melancólico de esta historia, tiene sus momentos bonitos.  
> El tema del evento para mañana es «cosplay», pero yo arbitraria, egoísta y caprichosamente lo he adaptado a «disfrazarse», así que cruzo los dedos porque el capítulo de mañana les resulte más lindo y divertido, ya sin todas las nubes de tormenta que han tocado en esta.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre animan mucho para continuar intentándolo por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	10. BROTES DE PRIMAVERA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Disfrazarse _._

**10 DE OCTUBRE:**

**BROTES DE PRIMAVERA**

****

**_Con las virtudes que olvidé,_ **

**_¿me puedo hacer un traje nuevo?_ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _El libro de las Preguntas_ )**

Como si el débil sol que esa mañana se cuela por la ventana hubiese arrastrado las nubes de la tormenta, la sonrisa de Eren vuelve a brillar en su décimo día juntos como si jamás se hubiera extinguido.

Durante el desayuno que comparten, este parlotea sin cesar de mil cosas diferentes, de mil ideas distintas, y, como pocas veces, habla de sus planes una vez se marche a Mitras y comience sus estudios allí; de lo mucho que espera su vida cambie y así finalmente pueda cumplir aquellos sueños que hasta el momento no han sido más que eso, solo sueños.

Bebes tu té y lo escuchas, satisfecho ante su felicidad coloreada de su entusiasmo infantil, y aunque no lo deseas, el pensar en la pronta marcha de Eren te destroza. Una herida imperceptible e infinitamente dolorosa que no acaba de sanar porque vuelve a reabrirse día a día, cada vez que lo contemplas y le tienes cerca; cada vez que te abraza y tú lo besas en respuesta; cada vez que sus risas envuelven tus silencios y piensas que aquello está bien, que es lo correcto, que encontrarse en aquel mundo caótico y conocerse, pertenecerse, fue lo que siempre necesitaron, o al menos tú lo hiciste, porque el mundo que aquel chico ansía es más vasto que el que puede tener a tu lado, y esa certeza te destruye.

Las primeras horas de aquella jornada transcurren tranquilas y apacibles, con ambos poniendo orden en la pequeña casa que ahora comparten y la cual Eren llena con su presencia de primavera naciente.

Desde que la vida de tu madre se extinguió antes de que el invierno se tornase primavera, cuando apenas tenías doce, tu existir se convirtió en un fluctuar constante de soledad y compañía efímera. La convivencia con Kenny, tu tío, fue difícil pero no imposible, con ambos aprendiendo a llevarse, a conocerse; a comprender que las riñas valían menos que las tardes de silencios apacibles y los miles de desacuerdos no tenían por qué dañar los buenos recuerdos.

Tras la adultez todo fue un ir y venir constante para ti: de rostros, de vidas, de amistades que aun conservas, y aquel esperar por algo, por alguien, que parecía siempre tan inalcanzable.

Y fue por eso que cuando conociste a Petra, pensaste que ese era finalmente tu destino y el camino había llegado a su fin; pero, como habías aprendido demasiado joven, la ilusión duró solo cinco inviernos antes de que la tuvieses que dejar marchar, con el corazón destrozado y los sueños más rotos aun; con las esperanzas hechas polvo y la seguridad de que no habría alguien más, porque no deseabas volver a sufrir jamás así.

Y fue entonces que decidiste huir a una nueva vida porque o cambiabas o morías, y te encerraste en aquel pueblo perdido en la nada donde conociste al chico de verano con ojos imposibles y sonrisas de secretos; al chico que robó tus fresas y compró tu amistad a cambio de tontos presentes; el chico que se convirtió en el motor de tu vida rompiendo tu fría coraza de escarcha con los primeros brotes de la primavera.

Y entonces, ¿qué será de ti cuando Eren se marche?, te preguntas. ¿Cómo lo seguirás intentando? ¿Te quedará siquiera algo de corazón para seguir latiendo?

Pero tus lamentos mueren en cuanto oyes su risa en la segunda planta, aquella risa reverberante y sonora que vaticina problemas y la cual has aprendido a comparar con el sol de abril, alto y luminoso; el sol de las cosas nuevas y el comienzo de la vida, una que Eren pareció darte nada más entrelazar su camino contigo, llenándola de nuevos brotes.

Los pasos en la escalera son ligeros a pesar de que él es un chico alto, y su risa vibra tan expectante como maliciosa, haciéndote temer por lo que se traerá entre manos, porque aunque Eren ya tiene diecinueve y unos sueños de libertad que rivalizan con los de un conquistador, sigue siendo en el fondo un niño ansioso de muchas cosas y lleno de diversiones absurdas, algo que te queda claro cuando le ves parado frente a ti y contienes el aliento.

Lo que sea que traiga puesto es completamente espantoso, y huele a años de encierro; aun así, este vuelve a reír y te observa curioso, todo brillo verde y astuto bajo un solo párpado velado, mientras que el otro es cubierto por un negro parche que realza aquella sonrisa que presagia problemas, la cual te hace temer una catástrofe cuando notas que esconde algo tras de sí.

El enorme sombrero que cae descuidadamente sobre su atado cabello castaño ensombrece sus facciones y la levita que lleva encima ciertamente ha visto años mejores; no obstante, Eren no se rinde, por lo que la lucha entre tu mirada y la suya es silenciosa y, antes de que puedas escapar, el mocoso termina sujetando tu brazo y capturándote a pesar de tus efusivas protestas, colocándote una roja capa que huele a rancia naftalina y te hace desconcertarte cuando tus ojos son cubiertos por la capucha.

Oyes su risa brotar como vertiente y sientes sus labios sonriendo contra los tuyos antes de besarte, un beso que muere en un derrotero de palabras sinfín cuando te cuenta con infantil entusiasmo que en la buhardilla —llena de cosas ajenas— halló un tesoro; un tesoro que no le pertenece en absoluto pero el cual ha reclamado como suyo tan solo porque lo desea.

Maldito mocoso egoísta.

Aquellos estúpidos disfraces son un despropósito hacia la vida y, ciertamente, Eren luce ridículo en su vestimenta de pirata; aun así, piensas que deseas conservar ese momento, porque este ríe como pocas veces lo hace, no fingida ni calculadamente, sino que de corazón porque es feliz y está contento. Porque octubre diez se ha teñido de cálido sol dorado que ha vuelto el bosque de oro y bronce, y está a tu lado, y están juntos, y mientras aquel sueño efímero dure, será precioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por otro lado, como el tema del día de hoy era «cosplay», una palabra que está compuesta de dos términos en inglés «costume» (disfraz) y «play» (jugar), por lo que podría considerarse que el «cosplay» es el juego de disfrazarse, así que simplemente lo dejé como eso, «disfrazarse».  
> Igualmente, sobre los disfraces escogidos para Eren y Levi, en esta oportunidad yo jugué un poco (porque deseaba que el capítulo fuese un poquito más divertido) y le pregunté a mi mejor amiga de que le gustaría haberse disfrazado para Halloween de este año, y me dijo que o de pirata, de Caperucita Roja o uno de los marcianitos de Toy Story, así que bueno, me fui por las dos primeras opciones, jaja. En verdad espero que al menos este capítulo, o parte de él fuese un respiro, así como los son los primeros brotes de primavera tras el largo invierno.  
> El tema para mañana es «comodidad», así que igual confío en que sea un capítulo no tan melancólico. Sé que esta historia es bastante pesada en ese aspecto, sobre todo porque deja pocas esperanzas de mejora para los protagonistas, pero sí he intentado hacer capítulos, si bien no más alegres, al menos un poco menos tristes.   
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa


	11. CLARO DE LUNA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Comodidad _._

**11 DE OCTUBRE:**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

****

**_Acogedora como un viejo camino._ **

**_Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas._ **

**_Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen_ **

**_pájaros que dormían en tu alma._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Poema XII)_**

La tarde del onceavo día que comparten, llega hasta ustedes envuelta en chocolate caliente y mantas de lana frente a la chimenea encendida.

Octubre once es frío y ventoso, con el cercano bosque aullando para transmitir su tristeza y volviendo a su paso los cristales un tintinear constante e inesperadamente hermoso que crea una bella melodía.

Tras todo el juego que tuvo el día anterior, el humor de Eren ha vuelto a ser bueno como los días soleados tras la tormenta, lleno de un calor suave y amable que habla de comodidad, y el cual ha desterrado la tristeza hasta que esta retorne, porque lamentablemente siempre lo hace.

Tumbados en el sofá luego de haber acabado sus bebidas, lees mientras acaricias el largo cabello del chico que dormita sobre ti y te preguntas qué clase de sueños serán los que rondan por su caótica cabeza, porque las ideas en Eren no fluyen, sino que se desbordan, y para ti, que siempre has sido como lago de agua plácida, muchas veces ha resultado difícil seguir su ritmo de marea cambiante.

Oyendo la extraña cacofonía que el viento produce en la cabaña —la cual se mezcla con el crepitar de las llamas y la suave respiración del mocoso dormido—, piensas en tu vida, cinco años atrás, y como por aquel entonces aquellas tardes simples y sencillas fueron algo que no supiste valorar porque creíste ingenuamente que habría tiempo y la vida sería justa. Porque cinco años eran demasiado poco tiempo para completar una vida junto a quien amabas, y aun así todo tu futuro acabó deshaciéndose como la arena ante el implacable golpear del oleaje; uno tan poderoso que acabó sumiéndote en la tristeza profunda y la necesidad de cambiar tu vida, de huir antes acabar muriendo, llevándote sin siquiera imaginarlo junto al que ahora descansa entre tus brazos, y quien sabes hará un desastre aun mayor con tu corazón cuando llegue la hora de despedirse.

Sumido en la suave penumbra rota por la luz de las llamas, abrazas a Eren y te preguntas que será lo que realmente hace falta para repararlo, para que sea feliz; pero, ¿se puede realmente arreglar un corazón roto, una vida rota? Porque mientras más le conoces, más fragmentado te parece, y mientras más cosas descubres de él, más lejos lo sabes de tu alcance, de tu corazón.

Y es entonces que maldices un poco tu suerte, la de ambos, porque sabes que él debería permanecer allí, a tu lado, pero al mismo tiempo comprendes que no serías más que una cadena que lo atase a esa vida que odia y le ha despedazado hasta volverlo solo una sombra. El chico de verano y sonrisas llenas de secretos; el chico de gélida escarcha, siempre demasiado afilado en los bordes. Quieres encerrarlo, quieres que te pertenezca, y también entiendes que solo siendo libre será él mismo, y por eso una parte tuya, probablemente la menos egoísta, desea descubrir en que se convertirá Eren una vez abra sus alas quebradas y vuele lejos de allí.

Pasas tus dedos por su cabello una y otra vez, y una y otra vez te repites que el tiempo que tienen te debe ser suficiente; pero, todavía así, la mentira sabe tan amarga en tus labios…

Y es entonces que lo sientes, o lo presientes; el sutil cambio en su respiración y el ligero aleteo en sus pestañas, sabiendo que el sueño está a un paso de irse como suelen escapar los suspiros.

El abrazo que mantienes sobre el chico se vuelve de pronto compartido y lo sientes sonreír contra tu pecho. Eren está lejos de ser el niño que conociste tres años atrás, aquel que robó tus fresas y volvió a ti a diario durante todo un verano lleno de sonrisas, malas excusas y presentes bobos. Eren ha crecido y lo notas, y aun así sabes que, muy en el fondo, a pesar de su autoimpuesta seguridad, de su convicción y determinación, sigue siendo el mismo de entonces. Tan roto, tan asustado, tan necesitado de ser la necesidad de alguien, la luz en los ojos de alguien, y comprender que tú te has vuelto su razón de muchas cosas duele tanto como te llena, quizá porque sabes que él también se ha convertido en la tuya.

—Me gustaría que nos quedásemos así para siempre —te dice, envolviéndose más fuerte en tu abrazo y fundiendo el corazón de ambos en un mismo latido—. Es cómodo.

Y comprendes, como tantas otras cosas, que Eren no habla de aquella tarde fácil y sencilla que comparten, ni tampoco del agradable cobijo que les proporciona el calor del fuego. El sentimiento que nació entre ambos nada más conocerse se convirtió en su refugio; su mágico claro de luna en la noche oscura, tan hermoso como reconfortante, tan deslumbrante como atrayente.

Eren no ha sido el primer amor de tu vida, aunque tú sí hayas sido el suyo, y aun así sabes que será el último y no porque tras su partida decidieras no querer a nadie más, sino porque sabes que no podrás hacerlo; porque le has entregado todo aquello que te quedaba para dar y permitirás que se lo lleve, sin ataduras, sin rencores. Que tan solo tome libremente todo lo que quiera y necesite antes de su marcha, para que le sirva en su nueva aventura.

Y cuando él ya se haya ido, los días seguirán pasando para ti hasta formar semanas y años. Hasta que octubre vuelva a iniciar otro ciclo y nuevas tardes frías lleguen a tu encuentro, con el viento otoñal haciendo gemir al bosque para que cante su tristeza y la equipare a la tuya. El dolor por lo que has dejado marchar lejos, por recordar aquella comodidad compartida y aquel amor que nació sin proponérselo, donde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tu corazón latió a la par de otro, simple y sencillo, sabiendo que habías finalmente llegado a tu hogar aunque este luego se marchase lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.   
> Igualmente confío en que el capítulo no resultara tan triste como otros. Por obvias razones no puede llegar a ser alegre del todo, pero de manera personal sentía al escribirlo que transmitía un sentimiento más cálido que otros debido a esa aura de «comodidad» de la cual la viñeta necesitaba llenarse.  
> El título del capítulo hace referencia en esta oportunidad, a la hermosísima pieza de Debussy, Claro de Luna. Creo que quienes la hayan oído podrán estar de acuerdo conmigo en que esta composición es simplemente mágica, en el sentido de estar llena de melancolía y una emoción sutil y cálida que envuelve a quien la oye. Personalmente a mí me encanta, me emociona hasta las lágrimas, y cuando esta viñeta comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, fue Claro de Luna lo que la llenó con su atmosfera, y ese saber que por más oscura que una noche sea, siempre habrá un pequeño rayito de luz que nos reconforte. Muy apropiado para este capítulo a mí parecer.  
> El capítulo de mañana es «día lluvioso», y con él ya daríamos inicio a la tercera semana de octubre. ¡Qué veloz siento que ha pasado este mes!  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan, añaden a sus favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	12. VIENTO DE TEMPESTAD

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Día lluvioso _._

**12 DE OCTUBRE:**

**VIENTO DE TEMPESTAD**

****

**_Llueve_ **

**_sobre la arena, sobre el techo_ **

**_el tema_ **

**_de la lluvia:_ **

**_las largas eles de la lluvia lenta_ **

**_caen sobre las páginas_ **

**_de mi amor sempiterno,_ **

**_la sal de cada día:_ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Llueve…_ )**

Lluvia torrencial es la que los sorprende la mañana del doceavo día de aquella convivencia a contrarreloj. Octubre doce ha decidido igualarse a diciembre severo, por lo cual el cielo se ha vuelto oscura tormenta, desangrándose en torrentes de agua que empapan la tierra.

Descalzo y con el largo cabello hecho un nido, Eren observa con verdeazulados ojos muy abiertos por la ventana de la habitación que ahora comparten. Inmerso en su mundo, tararea una melodía que no identificas del todo, por lo menos hasta que acabas recordando una tonadilla infantil que habla de días lluviosos y la llegada del sol tras la tormenta.

Volviendo el rostro hacia ti, este sonríe y tiende una mano en tu dirección, la cual aceptas a pesar de las mil protestas que se alistan para escapar de tus labios, pero aun así te callas.

A pesar de llevar ya tiempo despierto, el sueño no ha terminado de escapar del semblante del mocoso, tornando sus párpados pesados y arrebolando sus mejillas como si fuesen amapolas. Su cabello, demasiado largo, demasiado caótico, es una maraña de enredos cuando pasas tus dedos por él, y su rostro tan conocido para ti, se siente ligeramente áspero bajo tu tacto.

Al observarlo así, con la lluvia de fondo y aquella mirada cargada de un sinfín de emociones, tu mente vaga hacia dos años atrás, al momento exacto en que comprendiste que lo que sentías por este estaba lejos de ser una amistad caprichosa y que Eren estaba lejos de ser solo un juego. El momento exacto en que tu vida, sombría y despedazada, se convirtió en caos ardiente y bullente, porque aquel chico de verano jamás podría ser otra cosa.

Por aquel entonces Eren tenía diecisiete primaveras revestidas de otoño, y las pláticas estivales comiendo fresas en el porche, se tornaron en tardes de té y chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea, entretejidas de historias absurdas y sueños imposibles. Tardes de secretos inconfesables y esperanzas silenciosas.

Después de haber sufrido su vergüenza culpable debido a su padre, Eren regresó a ti como si su dolor fuese una cadena. Como si el haberte permitido vislumbrar su vida destrozada, le diese derecho a pertenecerte, uniéndolos todavía más.

Y fue así como una tarde de finales de octubre, con la lluvia cayendo fuera de la cabaña y el silencio acechando, contigo curando sus labios sangrantes una vez más y conteniendo el dolor que siempre amenazaba con consumirlo, que comprendiste que tu destrozado corazón ya no era tuyo, sino que le pertenecía. Que su tristeza desesperanzada y sus sueños rotos ya no solo te lastimaban, sino que te destruían, porque su corazón era el tuyo.

Y fue así como supiste que estabas enamorado cuando no querías ni debías estarlo; cuando al fin creíste que estabas sanando solo para descubrir que tu nueva enfermedad era otra, una mucho más peligrosa y letal, porque a diferencia de Petra, que era todo suave y calma brisa, Eren era viento de tempestad, uno que presagiaba el desastre y que todavía así ansiabas de manera inevitable.

Y ahora que le vuelves a tener allí, sus verdes ojos desbordan divertida expectación en vez de tristeza y sus labios se curvan en una provocadora sonrisa sin que su propia sangre los manche. Eren ya no es un niño, y la bullente ansiedad nerviosa de la juventud ha dado paso a la tolerancia a penas un poquito más contenida de la madurez. Eren ya no es un niño, pero aun así sigues viendo en este el pasado y el presente, la pequeña llamita que calentó tu escarchada vida cuando todo era gélido frío y la hoguera ardiente que seguramente arrasará con todo a su paso cuando finalmente se marche.

Y lo sabes, lo comprendes, que tu recuerdo de él se quedará suspendido eternamente en aquellos tres años robados al tiempo donde fueron todo y fueron nada. Donde hubo secretos, demasiados, y muchas cosas no dichas. Donde su tristeza se equiparó a la tuya volviéndola más soportable, y donde la libertad que tú mismo abandonaste voluntariamente, se convirtió en la posibilidad de que él abriera sus alas destrozadas y volara.

Es un pago justo y te sientes satisfecho, y aunque te dolerá perderlo, no existe arrepentimiento alguno. Eren siempre ha sido todo sueños y la necesidad de descubrir, todo corazón y fantasía creada sobre un lienzo, y tú, soledad silenciosa, te convertiste tan solo en el medio y el impulso; en el soplo necesario para darle las oportunidades y el valor necesario para que el viento de tempestad cambiase su rumbo y arrasara nuevos horizontes.

Lo observas nuevamente y acaricias su rostro, tan solo resintiendo el hecho de que jamás podrás saber como lucirá en el futuro, porque su imagen se congelará en el tiempo para ti, entre los dieciséis pintados de verano y los diecinueve revestidos en otoño; sin embargo, te hubiese gustado ver cómo se apreciará en primaveras futuras.

La lluvia en el exterior se intensifica y el clamor del viento hace gemir los árboles en protesta. Durante un instante desvías tu atención hacia la ventana; un instante que basta para que los labios de Eren estén sobre los tuyos y tus manos se enreden sobre su cabello, para que su necesidad se vuelva la tuya y el corazón de ambos lata al mismo ritmo.

Le miras y él te mira, y el verde verano se convierte en calmo mar de invierno. Besas su frente y cierra los ojos. Besas sus párpados, respiras su aliento y curiosamente aquello te basta: sabes que podrás soportarlo.

Porque donde sea que Eren vaya, donde sea que sus alas le lleven, aquel momento seguirá siempre contigo, con ambos; así como también lo hará el recuerdo de aquella otra tarde lluviosa en que lo miraste tan herido, quebrado y etéreo, y comprendiste que se había convertido en la razón de tu vida; en el viento de tempestad que arrasaría todo lo malo a su paso y traería un día más brillante cuando la tormenta finalmente amainara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, solo puedo decir que de alguna forma este vuelve a ser un capítulo un poco triste y melancólico, probablemente porque muchas veces la misma lluvia tiene ese efecto y nos lleva a ello: tomar un respiro, bajar el ritmo y volvernos un poquito más contemplativos e introspectivos. Aun así confío en que a pesar de todo les gustase y que lo que queda de este mes resulte más llevadero.  
> El tema del evento para mañana es «seducción», así que bueno, igualmente espero que les resulte un capítulo bonito. Tengo esperanzas de que lo sea, jaja.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	13. ÍNTIMA MEDIANOCHE

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Seducción _._

**13 DE OCTUBRE:**

**ÍNTIMA MEDIANOCHE**

****

**_Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros_ **

**_y en mí la noche entraba su invasión poderosa._ **

**_Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,_ **

**_como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda._ **

**_Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Poema I_ )**

La noche de octubre trece cae sobre ambos como lo han hecho otras noches antes de ella desde la llegada del muchacho tu rutinaria vida: silenciosa y oscura, cargada de la esencia de la leña quemada y el bosque profundo que los circunda. Una noche pesada y espesa, de vientos aullantes y risas ligeras, de pláticas profundas y miradas anhelantes que hablan de aquel amor necesitado que ambos sienten y apenas contienen. Una íntima medianoche.

Trece días has convivido con Eren y trece días han bastado para hacerte descubrir lo peligrosamente adictivo de aquella rutina sencilla y cómoda que comparten, porque lo de ustedes jamás ha sido una aventura de libro ni una historia imposible, sino que se ha forjado en cálidas tardes de pláticas y secretos no dichos; ha crecido en dolor profundo y sueños compartidos.

Tumbado sobre tu cama como si fuese suya, Eren te observa con sus verdes ojos marinos y el sutil rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios. Ha estado pintando esa noche, y a pesar de haber tomado un baño, manchas de pintura decoran sus morenos brazos desnudos y parte de su rostro, como si él mismo fuese una obra de arte. Su cabello, atado con el descuido de sus dedos hábiles, se desparrama sobre la colcha sin que le de importancia, y aunque a ti debería enloquecerte el desastre que representa, no lo hace porque es _tu_ desastre, y Eren lo sabe; por ese motivo su sonrisa se ensancha seductora al ver el filoso brillo de tus ojos grises y se estira como un gato revolviendo las mantas; por eso tienta el límite de tu paciencia una vez más con sus provocaciones, porque sabe que cederás como siempre lo haces; porque sabe que a pesar de tus regaños y amenazas, es finalmente su voluntad la que siempre prevalece.

Te tumbas a su lado y dejas escapar un suspiro, y de inmediato sus dedos se enredan en un mechón de tu renegrido cabello negro, aun húmedo, y sonríe. Y te sientes como la polilla seducida por el fuego, porque por más que sabes que estar con él es desastre inminente, un total cataclismo, caes una y otra vez, desde la primera ocasión en que le viste con tus fresas en las manos y aquella maldita boca llena de mentiras; desde que regresó a tu lado con sonrisas y obsequios, sin darte oportunidad alguna de escapar de su presencia.

«Te amo» deseas decirle, pero no lo haces porque comprendes que ninguno de ustedes necesita aquella cadena; porque desde que Eren aceptó tu ayuda para escapar de su tormento y tú aceptaste concederle aquel último capricho, muchas de las cosas que ambos esperaron llegasen con el tiempo se volvieron innecesarias, y resquema un poco saber que aquella declaración es una de ellas.

Tu mano recorre los contornos de su rostro con la suavidad de la brisa de verano, permitiéndote observar con fascinación la diferencia entre su piel de tierra calentada por el sol y la tuya que siempre es fría escarcha invernal. Observas sus ojos y te pierdes en ellos, hasta que tu respiración se equipara a la suya y el corazón de ambos se vuelve un solo latido.

Tres años han orbitado uno alrededor del otro y tres años han tardado en romper las barreras impuestas, confiando en que siempre tendrían tiempo. Tres años de espera para besarse, para cerrar el círculo de lo que ambos sienten, para creer en la fantasía de que podrían ser algo más. Tres años para que el hilo que los ató desde un principio llegase a ese punto donde solo pueden estar unidos porque él es tuyo de la misma forma en que tú le perteneces, y que aunque el futuro de los dos los separe, ese lazo seguirá allí, tan eterno como irrompible.

Y es tan injusto… Y duele tanto…

Tus dedos vagan por la suave curva de sus labios, que ya no sonríen, y se pierden en la cálida piel de su cuello donde su pulso retumba como la marea enfebrecida. Y sientes su mano rodear tu nuca y su boca rozar la tuya mientras piensas en lo ridículo que es estar temeroso por aquello que has hecho mil veces antes de este momento; pero tu corazón, tan idiota como caprichoso, comprende que no importa quien haya estado antes, porque esta vez es Eren, y eso por si solo lo vuelve por completo diferente.

Sus labios sonríen nuevamente pero aun así puedes ver la inseguridad de las primeras veces siendo ligero fuego verdeazulado en sus ojos. Besas sus labios y el contorno de estos como si así pudieses marcarle, y cuando tu mirada de invierno vuelve a enfrentarle, toda su provocadora arrogancia se ha esfumado y solo está Eren. Eren, quien siendo poco más que un niño, te permitió ser parte de su vida y compartió su dolor y sus sueños contigo; Eren, que casi siendo un adulto, decidió aceptar tu petición de marcharse lejos, lo suficiente para que todo el dolor de su pasado nunca vuelva a alcanzarle.

—Siempre supe que serías tú. Siempre soñé que fueras tú —murmura contra su boca en trémula confesión nerviosa.

Y mientras te pierdes en sus labios como si no existiera el mañana, lágrimas sangrantes se acumulan en tus ojos sin que puedan derramarse, tan solo entregándote a lo inevitable porque han esperado demasiado tiempo y el lapsus que les queda es demasiado corto.

El cuerpo de ambos se vuelve un solo enredo de piel, huesos y sentimientos; un enredo de corazones quebrados, dolor profundo, amor desbordante y aquel sinfín de palabras nunca dichas porque no hubo tiempo.

Y en medio de besos y caricias se va aquella íntima medianoche, donde octubre otoñal se ha vestido de oscuro y gimiente confidente. Una noche de sueños que no llegarán a ningún puerto porque todo a su alrededor siempre ha sido tormenta. Una noche de promesas que acabarán rotas porque el camino que les ha tocado recorrer es un sendero de espinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de hoy resultara de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, esta oportunidad, en vez de disculparme por la tristeza del capítulo, me disculpo por si este se sintió algo extraño. A pesar del tiempo que llevo ya escribiendo de forma regular, este tipo de escenas y situaciones siempre son un enorme desafío para mí, con la ansiedad atacándome al 99% y solo un 1% restante para darme valor y así no borrar todo antes de publicar. Mi beta me aseguró que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero todavía así siento deseos de ir a enterrar la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz. Pero bueno, solo espero que al menos se entendiese la idea del capítulo, porque honestamente, yo no sirvo para esto por muy sutil que sea, soy un desastre total, jaja.  
> El tema de mañana es uno de los favoritos de Levi «limpieza», y también uno de los míos, porque me gustó mucho escribir esa viñeta. Es de las que sentí fueron menos tristes y más bonitas, así que igualmente espero resulte un respiro para ustedes.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	14. RAYO DE SOL

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Limpieza _._

**14 DE OCTUBRE:**

**RAYO DE SOL**

****

**_Por sentirte en mis venas como Dios en los ríos_ **

**_y adorarte en los tristes huesos de polvo y cal,_ **

**_porque tu ser pasara sin pena al lado mío_ **

**_y saliera en la estrofa —limpio de todo mal—._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Amor_ )**

A dos semanas del inicio de su convivencia, octubre amanece soleado y radiante, sorprendiéndolos. El celeste cielo a través de las ventanas se observa puro y sin nubes, mientras que la fresca esencia de los eucaliptos calentados por el sol llena la cabaña.

Como siempre que el tiempo es bueno, durante el desayuno Eren insiste para que pasen la mañana fuera, pero ante tu negativa por tener ya otros planes en mente, sus dramáticas cejas se fruncen con disgusto y se enfurruña como el mocoso malcriado que es; aun así, un «de acuerdo» escapa de sus labios ante tu afilada mirada, aceptando obediente tu decisión.

Desde tu llegada a vivir a ese lugar, tu rutina de limpieza siempre ha sido tan simple como sencilla, ya que tus necesidades son básicas y tu obsesión por el orden inmensa, por lo cual jamás hay demasiado trabajo que hacer en casa.

Aun así, los disfraces que el mocoso halló en el ático te han recordado que aquella zona sigue siendo un completo desastre no solo lleno de los recuerdos de quien vivió allí antes que tú, sino que también de aquellos propios que estuviste tan ansioso por olvidar. Aquellos recuerdos que dejaste en el amargo pasado, pero que esos días junto a Eren te han hecho comprender que quizá ha llegado el momento de desenterrar para poder avanzar.

Como si fuese territorio prohibido, poner tus pies en aquel sitio te hace sentir culpable y horrorizado a partes iguales, emociones que el chico descifra nada más verte, porque tira de tu mano para obligarte a entrar a esa zona de guerra, riendo divertido ante tu espanto.

Bajo la luz de la bombilla, todo allí son cajas llenas de trozos de vidas y recuerdos. Cajas llenas de polvo que forman oscuras sombras sobre la madera deslucida y lucen fantasmagóricas en la semipenumbra de las ventanas oscurecidas por la suciedad.

Determinado a compensar tus años de cobardía, te pones a trabajar con decisión, y aunque Eren no fue más que protestas y malas caras poco antes, te secunda con la alegre energía que siempre pone en todo cuando está contento.

Las horas pasan y el caos poco a poco se vuelve orden, con las cajas ya ocupando un lugar específico y pudiendo disfrutar así de la luz y el aire natural cargado de bosque que ahora se cuela por las ventanas abiertas.

Recortado contra la luz del otoñal mediodía, que arranca destellos rojizos a su cabello, Eren observa ensimismado lo que tiene ahora entre sus manos, logrando que tu corazón se encoja un poco de angustia al reconocerlo; una mezcla de vergüenza y lejana añoranza por lo que en el pasado dejaste ir.

Fingiendo una indiferencia que para nada sientes, tragas la ansiedad; pero al contemplar aquellos ojos de verano, que te observan llenos de la inmensa curiosidad que plaga su mente inquieta, acabas por desarmarte.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste? —te interroga Eren, tendiendo hacia ti uno de los ensayos académicos que escribiste cuando trabajabas en la universidad y tu vida estaba pintada con colores muy diferentes.

Durante un pequeño instante, un breve momento que sientes como un milenio, tienes la tentación de sincerarte con él y hablarle de todo tu dolor y angustia, de todos tus sueños trizados y el no saber qué hacer de tu vida. Quieres contarle sobre lo terrible que resultó estar al borde del precipicio sabiendo que un paso te arrojaría al fondo, y el cómo tu cobardía te llevó a enterrarte en ese pueblo, y como esta misma te llevó a conocerle una tarde de verano.

Quieres contarle al chico sobre cómo fue que el conocerlo te salvó más que cualquier otra cosa, convirtiéndose así en el rayo de sol que anunció la primavera al derretir la escarcha que envolvía tu vida tras lo ocurrido con Petra, y que si en ese momento sigues allí, con él, es porque él existe. Porque a pesar de las muchas veces que has visto en sus ojos aquellas ganas de desaparecer que tan bien conoces, porque también han sido las tuyas, para ti su existencia es vida cálida y esperanzadora; porque aunque ya no estén juntos cuando ese mes acabe, mientras sepas que Eren existe y está bien, te será suficiente, porque su felicidad, sus sueños, te importan más que los propios; porque Eren te ha dado más en tres años que lo que cualquier otro podría haberte dado en una vida entera, y a pesar de que sufrirás al perderlo, a pesar de odiarte por ser tú mismo quien lo ha empujado a ello, comprendes que es la mejor decisión para él.

Sus verdeazulados ojos, ligeramente velados, buscan los tuyos con insistencia, pero antes de que pueda repetir su pregunta, tu mano rodea su cuello y lo obligas a inclinarse para besarlo, aprovechando ese pequeño instante en el cual el aire que respiras le pertenece, para sincerarte:

—Tal vez… porque debía encontrarte.

Y el mar de verano se vuelve tropical tormenta, y antes de que puedas pensar, son las manos de este las que rodean tu cuello y su boca la que te asalta. Y sientes su miedo, su necesidad y la frágil vulnerabilidad que lo envuelve, porque bajo todas sus sonrisas y provocaciones, Eren siempre ha sido hermoso y etéreo hielo quebradizo dispuesto a convertirse en mil fragmentos ante tu roce.

Te besa y lo besas, olvidando por completo el desorden que aun los rodea y el trabajo pendiente. Y el sol de octubre entra a raudales por la ventana formando un cuadro, donde ambos son el centro y la vida. Donde Eren y tú son lo único que importa, aunque sea una farsa y dure poco tiempo, porque octubre ya ha recorrido casi la mitad de su ciclo y cuando noviembre llegue, aquel chico de verano finalmente estará lejos de tu alcance y será más fuerte con sus alas reconstruidas, mientras que tú solo podrás añorar el rayo de sol que llegó a espantar tu eterno invierno, convirtiéndolo en primavera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la viñeta de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Esta vez quiero creer que la viñeta correspondiente a este día ha tenido un tono menos triste. Y digo que quiero creerlo, porque a veces yo sí lo siento así, pero temo que para ustedes sigue siendo igual algo bastante doloroso.  
> El tema de este capítulo era «limpieza», y en este caso lo quise tomar de dos maneras diferentes: una literal, con Eren y Levi limpiando el ático, y otra mucho más metafórica, con Levi limpiándose internamente de muchas de aquellas cosas que aún le pesan de su pasado, y que a veces son las que más cuesta sobrellevar.   
> Este, de alguna manera, era un capítulo para mostrar porqué el amor de Levi hacia Eren es tan desinteresado; el cómo la presencia de este siendo ese «rayo de sol» del que habla, lo ayudó a sanar y a salvarse, y el que Levi le esté incitando ahora a irse para cumplir sus sueños, es su devuelta de mano para compensar lo que siente le debe.  
> Este es un capítulo de mucho agradecimiento, y realmente espero que se sintiese así. Agradecimiento hacia alguien que te ha ayudado sin saberlo y ha estado allí para ti en tus peores momentos, alegrando tus días, e incluso agradecimiento a las circunstancias que te llevaron a conocer a esa persona, aunque en su momento no fueran buenas; y por eso mismo, aprovecho también de agradecer la enorme paciencia que me han tenido durante estas dos semanas en que los he hecho pasar por este valle de lágrimas y sufrimientos con esta historia, jaja. Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, por pensar que a pesar de lo muy doloroso que todo es por aquí, igualmente vale la pena. Espero que cuando lleguemos al final, pueda sentirse que todo compensó.  
> El tema del capítulo para mañana vuelve a ser bonito, en mi opinión, «boda», una de mis viñetas favoritas a la hora de escribir, así que confío en que igualmente puedan disfrutarla.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	15. ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Boda _._

**15 DE OCTUBRE:**

**ESTRELLA DEL NORTE**

****

**_De nadie seré, sólo de ti,_ **

**_hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan ceniza_ **

**_y mi corazón deje de latir._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Oda al Amor_ )**

Al igual que el día anterior, octubre quince les regala con un sol mañanero, que anuncia buen tiempo, y vientos ausentes que dejan en paz los árboles cada vez más desnudos.

Es un día agradable, por lo que la limpieza del ático continúa, y Eren, a pesar de sus protestas continuas y sus quejas extremas, ha descubierto un mar de tesoros donde su curiosidad natural navega, por lo que trabaja contento en busca de más hallazgos.

Con el polvo finalmente desaparecido, ahora son las interminables cajas que componen aquel desastre la principal fuente de tus desdichas y la entretención del otro, porque aunque muchos de aquellos recuerdos te pertenecen, otros te son por completo ajenos.

El chico ríe como un niño y disfruta de todo lo que encuentra como un conquistador en tierra desconocida, y a pesar de que el trabajo te resulta aburrido y que muchos recuerdos inundan tu mente, la sonrisa de Eren, la alegría de Eren, es un bálsamo que calma tu dolor y la angustia, arrastrándote a sus juegos como tantas otras veces.

Las horas pasan inexorables, y cuando el mediodía llega en medio de todo aquel desastre, bajas a preparar un poco de té mientras el caos de tu vida sigue enfrascado en su búsqueda de más secretos, lleno de felicidad.

No obstante, es cuando regresas que tu tranquilidad se rompe como la tensa cuerda que finalmente cede al paso del tiempo, porque Eren se halla sentado en el suelo con la atención inmóvil de la curiosidad, pasando una página tras otra del álbum que descansa sobre su regazo y el cual luce tan impecable como el primer día, tal vez porque han sido años desde la última vez que lo tocaste, o quizá, tan solo porque el tiempo mágicamente decidió detenerse en él, como lo hicieron tus sueños y esperanzas de esos días.

Al sentir tu llegada, el mocoso alza el rostro y una sonrisa ladeada da forma a sus labios; aun así, sus ojos de hierba nueva se han tornado bosque profundo, y no puedes evitar preguntarte cual será la razón, aunque en el fondo la intuyes.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron —aquel verano de fresas robadas y pláticas al sol—, Eren supo que eras viudo; y si este llegó a suponer en algún momento que tu huida para resguardarte en ese pueblo se debía a tu prematura pérdida, nunca te dejó saberlo.

Petra no era tu secreto, era tu dolor vivo, y por eso cobardemente, ilusamente, creíste que no darle cabida en tu nueva vida aliviaría las penas.

Pero la tristeza y el dolor de la muerte no desaparecen tan solo con permanecer ocultos, sino que deben sanar con tiempo y luto, con llanto y esperanza. El suave anhelo de que un día al abrir los ojos el corazón se sienta más ligero y el respirar sea más fácil.

Y aquello es lo que sientes en ese momento, porque aunque la melancolía sigue, aunque aún crees que la vida es la cabrona más grande, el recuerdo de Petra ya no duele. Ella fue la vida que deseaste y te viste obligado a dejar atrás, pero el futuro que ansías está frente tuyo, vuelto un caos de largos miembros y desordenado cabellos castaños, sonrisas torcidas y verdes ojos de verano que volvieron a darte un rumbo. Polaris, la estrella del norte.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntas, y Eren ladea la cabeza como un pajarillo al tiempo que juguetea con un rotulador entre sus dedos.

—En cómo es estar casado. Pertenecer a alguien.

Tu mirada de fría plata viaja nuevamente a la imagen que el chico contempla y se torna cálida, porque aunque el pasado ya no te persigue, aunque el dolor ya no te atormenta, las cosas buenas siempre quedan. Y es ridículo pensar que aquella boda que tanto detestaste en su momento debido a la vergüenza y los nervios, debido a tu inseguridad creciente, sea ahora parte de esos buenos recuerdos.

Dejando la bandeja a un lado, te acercas a Eren y posas una mano en su cabeza; una mano que traza luego los contornos de su rostro y descansa sobre sus labios, solo unos segundos antes de que sea remplazada por los tuyos en un beso que sabe a suspiro.

—Es bueno —respondes con la sinceridad nacida de la aceptación del dolor—. Realmente bueno.

Lánguido como un gato, fluido como un arroyo, el mocoso se levanta y toma tu mano, con sus verdes ojos brillando, anticipando el inminente desastre, el cual presientes este en tus huesos, en tu corazón; y en lo que un suspiro precede al otro, este traza una negra línea en la base de tu dedo anular, donde antes descansaba la alianza que ya no ocupas, y cuando hace lo mismo con el suyo y te lo enseña, sonriente, triunfantemente, no puedes más que sonreír apenas ante su descaro.

Todo en el chico grita un desafío, tentándote a que digas algo y te quejes de su audacia; pero, ¿qué vas a decirle cuando en el fondo es lo que también ansías?

Eren ahora ya no pertenece a nadie, porque ha roto con los últimos despojos de su familia; y tú ya no posees la tuya, porque esta se rompió mucho antes de lo que esperabas. Pero se encontraron en aquel pueblo perdido en medio de la nada una tarde de verano, tres años atrás, con este robando tus fresas y regalándote sonrisas, y contigo pensando que quizá, con algo de suerte, los milagros sí existían.

Y mientras observas sus manos marcadas y unidas, como si una perteneciese a la otra, no puedes evitar preguntarte como se verá ese momento en tus memorias dentro de muchos años. Si octubre quince será un recuerdo amable o habrá lágrimas. Si la imagen de aquel muchacho quebrado y etéreo seguirá grabada a fuego en tus ojos o tan solo se convertirá en una remembranza. Si a pesar del tiempo, Eren seguirá siendo la estrella que necesites para encontrar tu norte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, lamento mucho que estos capítulos hayan salido tan tarde estos días, casi al filo de la hora, pero la universidad me tiene algo colapsada; aun así, como la historia está escrita casi al completo, solo es cosa de acomodar las cosas un poquito antes de publicar el capítulo correspondiente a cada día.  
> Sobre la viñeta de hoy, creo que ya se resolvió uno de los grandes misterios que rondaban la historia, el cual era sobre qué había pasado con Petra y porqué había dejado a Levi; así que bueno, ya queda claro que ella murió y de allí que este se sintiese tan destrozado y triste por ello.  
> Por otro lado, en mis aclaraciones y datos bobos sobre el capítulo, paso a explicar un poquito sobre Polaris, la estrella del norte que da nombre al capítulo.  
> Para quienes no saben, esta estrella pertenece a la constelación de la Osa Mayor y es la más brillante de todo el firmamento, por lo que se la utiliza habitualmente para señalar el norte, ya que a diferencia de las otras estrellas que varían su posición durante la noche, ella se mantiene inalterable. Polaris es la estrella guía que ayuda a retomar el rumbo cuando alguien se pierde, por lo que en este caso, metafóricamente hablando, Levi asocia a Eren como esta estrella en específico. La señal que necesitó para volver a reenfocar su vida una vez más cuando se sentía tan perdido debido a su dolor.  
> Sobre el resto, solo espero que la viñeta les gustase al leerla como a mí escribirla. No pude hacer una boda propiamente dicha para ellos dos, pero bueno, en la forma tan extraña de comportarse y pensar de Eren, para él ambos ahora están casados, jaja. Para mañana, el tema del evento es «intercambio de ropa», así que confío que igualmente esperen por el capítulo.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	16. FUEGO INGOBERNABLE

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Intercambio de ropa _._

**16 DE OCTUBRE:**

**FUEGO INGOBERNABLE**

****

**_¿Por qué mi ropa desteñida_ **

**_se agita como una bandera?_ **

**_¿Soy un malvado alguna vez_ **

**_o todas las veces soy bueno?_ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _El libro de las Preguntas_ )**

Tras los cálidos días pasados que octubre decidió obsequiarles, la segunda mitad del mes les sorprende con un cielo tormentoso que llora a raudales, y el cual los empapa hasta convertirlos en un par de charcos andantes.

Eren, muriendo de risa como solo él puede hacerlo mientras tú mascullas maldiciones que fluyen como torrente, acalla tu malhumor con un mojado abrazo que pinta de agua y lodo el piso; un abrazo que cala tus huesos y aligera tu pecho, haciendo brotar nuevamente el calor dentro de tu alma.

Ignorando con descaro tus reclamos, el chico avanza hacia la sala dejando un reguero de ropa empapada como si te marcase el camino, y mientras te afanas en recogerla para echarla a lavar, observas como aviva el fuego del hogar hasta convertirlo en crepitantes llamas que arrancan destellos de rojizo oro a sus humedecidos cabellos, volviendo sus pestañas hebras traslúcidas que parecen desdibujarse sobre sus pómulos, del mismo modo que lo hace su figura semidesnuda contra la chimenea, convirtiéndolo en todo sonrisa provocadora y ojos de verde ardiente; en fuego ingobernable.

Tentándote para que te acerques, Eren tiende una mano en tu dirección y sonríe, y aunque una parte tuya desea ceder, concederle aquel capricho, simplemente huyes hacia la cocina y oyes su risa seguirte como un eco.

Desde que aquella relación con fecha de caducidad dio inicio, esa lluviosa tarde de octubre ha sido la primera en que ambos abandonaron su autoimpuesto aislamiento para hacerse de provisiones y dar una vuelta por el pueblo, provocando que la curiosidad al verlos juntos resultase tan violenta como un caudal, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Por supuesto, tú tan solo ignoraste al resto por costumbre y aburrimiento; pero Eren, habituado a fingir aquella indiferencia pulida tras años de práctica ocultando su dolor, fue todo sonrisas afiladas ante los comentarios veladamente maliciosos, volviendo aquello un juego donde resultó ser el único ganador.

Al pensar en el pasado y aquel primer verano que compartieron como un secreto, un verano que dio paso a fines de semanas demasiado cortos y mil mentiras para poder verse de las que fingiste nunca enterarte, te preguntas cuanto de aquel desastre que ahora es la vida de ambos es en verdad tu culpa.

Eren mintió a su padre, a sus conocidos e incluso a él mismo, porque mientras fingían ser amigos, en el fondo tú siempre fuiste demasiado consciente de la delicada tela de araña que el mocoso comenzó a tejer a tu alrededor nada más conocerte. Porque con dieciséis años Eren te obsequió prímulas, y con dieciséis veranos permitió que aquella tonta ilusión del primer amor atolondrase su caótico cerebro volviéndolo desatado y arriesgado, porque él no sabía ser de otra forma, no podía amar de otra forma, y mientras se engañaba pensando que tú jamás sabrías de su secreto, tú le permitiste creer aquella mentira porque no querías perderlo.

Entonces, ¿cuánto es tu culpa?

Nada más acabar de desvestirte en el lavadero, el ligero peso de una toalla sobre tu cabeza te sorprende y un par de labios se posan sobre los tuyos en asalto, y aunque quieres protestar no puedes, porque sabes que con aquel chico jamás obtendrás un triunfo.

Octubre corre con tanta prisa que la angustia te invade, y a pesar de comprender que si Eren se va lejos es por petición tuya, duele, y tu parte más egoísta te insta a detenerlo, a pedirle que se quede y espere un poco más, porque los sueños pueden cambiar o mutarse por otros diferentes, o tan solo acallarse hasta olvidar que un día existieron.

Aun así te callas, porque comprendes que el chico huye o se muere; porque lo has visto apresado y sangrante a causa de aquel padre que no lo entiende, y sabes de primera mano lo terrible que es vivir en agonía muriendo cada maldito segundo, y no lo deseas para él.

Agarrando un par de prendas limpias y aun sin guardar, Eren pasa una camiseta por tu cabeza ignorando tus protestas, las cuales se intensifican cuando la tienes ya puesta y notas que no te pertenece, pues te queda enorme.

Por supuesto el mocoso ríe al verte con su ropa, pero no te permite quitártela a pesar de tus intentos. Divertido, trata de calmarte, poniéndose una de las tuyas para quedar en igualdad de condiciones; no obstante, el resultado es tan ridículo, que a pesar de no desearlo acabas riendo, convirtiendo aquella situación en un total absurdo.

Oyes la lluvia caer incansable mientras el viento estremece los cristales, y Eren ríe y al segundo siguiente te está besando, y odias la idea de que octubre avance sin pausa sabiendo que cada nuevo día estás más cerca de perderlo.

Rozas sus labios y tragas su risa, pero cuando sus ojos imposibles te observan, la emoción que anida en ellos es muy distinta y te recuerda a los primeros días de primavera, demasiado tímidos y frágiles, y todavía así llenos de la dulce esperanza de las cosas nuevas.

—Solo tendrías que pedírmelo —susurra antes de cerrar los ojos y esconder el rostro en tu cuello—. Pídeme que me quede y lo haré.

Y lo sabes, claro que lo sabes, y quizás eso es lo que más te duele; porque si cedes a tu egoísmo y se lo pides, si le dices que se quede a tu lado y olvide todo lo demás, Eren lo hará. Porque a pesar del verano que es su presencia, el invierno siempre ha reinado dentro de él en una espera anhelante; y aunque siempre ha sido fuego ardiente e ingobernable, el muchacho de alas rotas y corazón sangrante siempre ha sido más tuyo que propio.

Así que tan solo te callas y besas su cabello, sus esperanzas rotas y sus sueños futuros. Besas las lágrimas que no caen, porque Eren no llora, y eso te parece bien; después de todo, aquel chico etéreo siempre ha sido verde esperanza, verdes sueños, verde fuego, y como tal, no merece extinguirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, me disculpo por la demora en publicar hoy, pero debido al enorme estrés que me ha provocado la universidad esta semana, estuve toda la tarde con una jaqueca mortal que me dejó sin ánimos de nada, mucho menos para ponerme en el pc a trabajar; pero aprovechando que ya me siento mejor, terminé de arreglar el capítulo para subirlo hoy y así no atrasarme, sobre todo porque con este ya hemos pasado la primera mitad del mes y solo quedan quince viñetas para acabar. ¡Que deprisa ha transcurrido octubre!  
> Y bueno, solo espero que la viñeta les gustase dentro de lo que se pudiera, y que nos les resultase tan triste. El tema de mañana es uno de mis favoritos, «animales», porque esta escritora ama a casi todos los bichitos de cuatro patas, así que confío en que igualmente les guste.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo enorme a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	17. PRIMERAS HELADAS

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Animales _._

**17 DE OCTUBRE:**

**PRIMERAS HELADAS**

****

**_El gato,_ **

**_sólo el gato_ **

**_apareció completo_ **

**_y orgulloso:_ **

**_nació completamente terminado,_ **

**_camina solo y sabe lo que quiere._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Oda al Gato_ )**

La mañana del diecisieteavo día que comparten, se convierte en un peligroso campo minado en cuanto el primer malentendido serio entre ambos surge, y su tan cuidada y bien llevada convivencia se va al demonio.

Igual de desapacible que el día anterior, octubre diecisiete presagió tormenta desde el despunte del alba; no obstante, no fue hasta que Eren recibió aquella llamada telefónica que el desastre natural estalló, arrasando de golpe con el buen ánimo de ambos a causa de miradas molestas y recriminaciones absurdas que desataron aquella pelea.

Tu terquedad silenciosa ante las preguntas del mocoso encendió la hoguera de su ira, y su temperamento ardoroso e impulsivo expandió las llamas. Y ahora, ya pasada la primera mitad del día, sentado en el porche mientras observas aquel cielo teñido de gris tristeza y los árboles que se mecen suavemente con el viento, mientras contemplas tu solitario entorno y tu solitaria vida, sientes el peso de su corta ausencia como un castigo; un dolor que sabes será todavía mayor cuando octubre finalice y las vidas de ambos obligatoriamente se separen.

Aquella, por supuesto, no ha sido tu primera discusión con Eren, cuyo temperamento abrasa y arde como una ola de calor cuando el enfado lo domina, arrasando con todo tal cual si respirase vida a su paso. Aquella no ha sido tu primera discusión con Eren, pero sí la primera en que el temor de haber estropeado las cosas entre ustedes te duele tanto, porque perderlo es perderte.

La primera vez que ambos se enfadaron seriamente, fue una fría tarde de invierno a un año de conocerse. Una tarde donde el maldito mocoso traspasó los estrictos límites que su amistad secreta mantenía en la escuela, volviéndote peligrosa dinamita a causa del miedo.

Ahora, a casi dos años de aquello, comprendes que el actuar de este por ese entonces no fue simple capricho, sino que una necesidad. Eren era temerario y jugaba siempre al límite, pero jamás contigo, nunca contigo, y aun así, el hecho de que Erwin los viese juntos te llenó de miedo vivo y culpa quemante, tanto que pasaste por alto las señales que indicaban que algo con aquel quebrado chico no iba bien, que se hallaba roto, y que si estaba quebrantando su pacto para buscarte, era porque en verdad te necesitaba. Tú, en cambio, solo fuiste palabras afiladas que aumentaron el daño. El brutal castigo en vez del refugio que tanto ansiaba.

Una semana completa fue la que Eren faltó a clases, y otra semana más necesitó para regresar a ti como otras veces; no obstante, en aquella ocasión un miedo velado nublaba su verde mirada de bosque, robando sus sonrisas, y cuando tendiste tu mano y tus disculpas hacia él, prometiéndole un «nunca más», contemplaste la escarcha derretirse hasta volverse primavera, sintiendo el gélido hielo que te rodeaba derrumbarse cual muro.

Dos semanas fueron una separación muy larga por aquel entonces, y el alivio que experimentaste al saberlo tuyo y de regreso fue por completo insuficiente para todas las promesas y disculpas que albergabas en espera de ser dichas. Y ahora, que apenas dos horas han transcurrido desde la partida de Eren, la angustia te envuelve igual de dolorosa que durante aquellos días, porque el chico de verano e invierno corre por tu sangre y anida bajo tu piel, y le necesitas de regreso a pesar de saber que no lo mereces.

Su risa, tan conocida y amada, se arrastra por la brisa otoñal que crece y expande en el claro del bosque, devolviéndote la vida al oírla.

Eren, siendo todo enigmática sonrisa y verdes ojos de verano cargados de secretos, se acerca a ti con paso cauto; pero antes de que puedas comenzar a disculparte y explicar, a reafirmar tus promesas, te ves con una cosa informe y peluda entre los brazos; una cosa diminuta que te observa con ojos tan verdes como los del chico y una expresión aterrada que de seguro rivaliza con la tuya.

—Mocoso… —mascullas con espanto, pero tu protesta se acalla con un suave beso que cierra tu boca y te devuelve el alma. Un beso que es disculpa y promesa al mismo tiempo, y el cual carga con toda la amargura que esa corta separación ha tenido.

Eren sonríe cuando te mira, pero las dudas y el miedo naciente a perderte se tiñen del verde imposible de sus ojos. Y te callas y tan solo lo besas en respuesta, porque vuelves a tenerlo y eso te basta; ya habrá tiempo para charlas y disculpas. Tu corazón está de regreso, y eso te es suficiente; las primeras heladas vuelven a ser tibia calma.

—Un obsequio —dice, y junta las manos de ambos sobre aquel bichejo que tiembla cual hoja al viento y se encoje ante tu toque.

Las excusas se agolpan en tus labios como la marea contra las rocas, porque jamás has cuidado de un animal ni te interesa hacerlo; porque aquel obsequio es una locura que solo acarreará problemas y desastres, y, sobre todo, porque sabes bien que aquella cría de gato merece un mejor lugar que allí contigo y tu soledad.

No obstante, es al pensar en ella rondando tu vida que lo comprendes, o comprendes a Eren, y a pesar de tu renuencia te callas tragando tu pena amarga y dura, respirando profundamente aquel otoño marchito, el cual ya te sabe a la primera helada invernal.

Octubre avanza a su fin entre gélida brisa y cortos días teñidos de oro y rojo. Octubre ya termina, y la soledad del frío invierno próximo será lo único que te quede cuando aquel chico de verano abra sus alas y vuele lejos para alcanzar sus sueños.

No obstante, ahora tienes compañía, aunque no la desearas, y las primeras heladas de la soledad de tu vida si sienten inesperadamente un poco más cálidas. Y, Eren, a pesar de haber decidido no dejar nada de sí tras su partida, no deja de dejarte recuerdos. El etéreo daño colateral de su existencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> En esta ocasión, haciendo alusión al tema del evento correspondiente para hoy, integramos un nuevo miembro a esta rara y temporal familia que han formado Eren y Levi. Para quienes ya me han leído en otras historias y saben de mi enorme amor hacia los animales, supongo que ya se esperaban algo así, pero espero que al menos les sorprendiese la forma y el cómo.   
> Y bueno, vuelve a ser un gatito por aquí por dos razones; la primera porque yo soy una mami gatuna que cree que debería haber gatos para todo el mundo, jaja; pero la segunda es que a pesar de que inconscientemente siempre asocio a Eren como un cachorro de perrito, en esta historia me fue imposible por su personalidad tan filosa, así que de manera inevitable él se ha convertido en un gato.  
> Por otro lado, como otras veces, también paso a explicar el significado oculto tras el nombre del capítulo y la extraña referencia que este tiene para la historia.  
> La primera de ellas, obviamente hace alusión a que las discusiones entre Eren y Levi siempre han sido como una helada invernal para ellos: duras, frías y llenándolos de alivio una vez acaban. No obstante, también hace referencia a un término japonés que me encanta, el «shimo hajimete furu», el cual pertenece a una de las 72 pequeñas microestaciones de Japón, y la cual se traduce como «primeras heladas», ya que prácticamente marca el final de octubre, y el otoño, antes de la entrada de noviembre y el primer paso al invierno, lo que claro, en la historia marcará también el fin de la relación de Eren y Levi.  
> Así que una vez más espero perdonen mis asociaciones extrañas, pero es que yo vivo de ellas, y siempre que puedo me encanta incluirlas en las cosas que escribo, jaja.  
> El tema del evento para mañana, es en verdad uno precioso por el enorme significado que tiene, «beso en la frente», así que estoy muy entusiasmada con él, y no solo por ello, sino que también porque en él se explicará el porqué de la discusión de estos dos y, finalmente, se aclarará parte de otro de los misterios que conforman esta historia.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	18. OBRA MAESTRA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Beso en la frente _._

**18 DE OCTUBRE:**

**OBRA MAESTRA**

****

**_Un beso, pero en la frente de quien quiere, de veras, defender tu amor._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Sabrás cuanto puedes herirme_ )**

La mañana de octubre dieciocho se levanta fría y oscura como los días ya entrados del invierno, enseñando a través de las cortinas entreabiertas un cielo plomizo y aburrido, el cual contrasta enormemente con el dorado y rojizo que repleta los árboles aun cambiantes.

El otoño siempre te ha gustado, y te gusta todavía más en Shiganshina, quizá porque las presiones aquí son menos y puedes ser más tú mismo.

La mañana es helada y te estremeces un poco bajo las mantas, pero el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Eren junto al tuyo la vuelve inesperadamente cómoda y agradable, por lo que disfrutas del momento; una felicidad efímera que se desquebraja un poco ante el saber que en menos de dos semanas ya lo habrás perdido; un dolor que se apacigua en cuanto los verdeazulados ojos del chico se abren y tu tranquilidad se torna torbellino, porque con Eren nada nunca es fácil y sencillo.

Tras la discusión del día anterior, la tormenta entre ambos amainó sin disculpa alguna y con un gato de por medio, el cual ahora descansa junto a ustedes a pesar de no tener ni una puta idea de qué harás con él.

Eren, todo enormes ojos claros y mejillas enrojecidas por el sueño, te observa llenos de mil emociones no pronunciadas que te cuesta identificar. Ya no es un niño, lo sabes bien, pero aun a veces puedes ver el pasado y el presente en él volviéndolo todo vulnerabilidad. Haciéndolo tan frágil que sabes que solo bastaría un mínimo toque para acabar desmoronándolo.

Durante más de tres años se han rondado el uno al otro enredados entre secretos, mentiras y verdades a medias. Conoces al chico de verano que llegó a tu vida como tormenta estival, y fue él mismo quien te enseñó el gélido invierno que siempre intentó ocultar del resto; entonces, ¿por qué no sincerarte? ¿Por qué no confesar _tu_ verdad? Aquella verdad que sientes correcta, pero aun así te golpea duro como solo las cosas certeras pueden hacerlo. Aquella verdad que ocultas debido a lo mucho que temes perderlo, a pesar de saber que al final de todos modos acabarás haciéndolo.

Mientras te debates entre lo que quieres y debes hacer, entre lo que sabes que es necesario y puramente egoísta, sientes la mano de Eren trazar los contornos de tu pálido rostro con sus largos dedos manchados de pintura. Sus ojos de verdeazulado mar te contemplan como si fueses una de sus obras, como si fueras arte, y durante ese instante en que ambos se miran, la distancia que siempre ha imperado entre ustedes finalmente se desdibuja, como si aquel círculo que desde un comienzo les acercó el uno al otro, hubiese llegado al extremo correcto.

Los labios de Eren, siempre tan expresivos, siempre tan cargados de sonrisas llenas de secretos, se entreabren y te cuentan de forma completa aquella historia, _su_ historia. La historia del niño que perdió a su madre antes de cumplir siquiera los diez y que debió a prender a sobrevivir con un padre que no lo aprecia para no hundirse. La historia del chico que debió aprender a fingir y mentir, porque la ignorancia es más llevadera que la lástima, y el cual comprendió que acallar sus propios sueños en pro de otros, era lo correcto y lo que se esperaba de él.

Eren ha sido todo y nada, pero sobre todo es completa imperfección ante los ojos del hombre que le dio la vida, y por ello siempre lucha y siempre ríe, porque aunque sea una farsa, quiere creer que en algún momento podrá ser en verdad feliz.

Durante aquellos tres años has visto a ese chico ser muchas cosas, tantas que se ha convertido en un todo para ti. Eren es la primavera vibrante, siempre llena de vida, y el exuberante verano que sofoca y arrasa con fuerza primitiva. Eren es el gélido invierno de bordes afilados y cielos blancos, y es el otoño, perfecto y hermoso de colores antes de desaparecer; el instante preciso en que la vida se detiene un momento justo antes del cambio.

Y el cuadro que siempre ha sido la vida de ese chico para ti, finalmente se completa ante tus ojos, y no es bonito, para nada, pero es real y es suyo, y ahora también tuyo, porque Eren te ha dejado ver ese trozo de él que nunca ha enseñado a nadie más. Un cuadro con sus verdaderos colores que probablemente se ha desteñido mucho en los bordes a causa de todas aquellas lágrimas no derramadas, y aunque te duele imaginarlo lejos, de igual modo ansías imaginar lo que será de él en unos años más. Si aquel cuadro que ahora es solo un estropicio de sueños rotos y quebrados, de dolor sin límite, se convertirá algún día en una obra maestra.

Los ojos de ambos se encuentran cuando los labios de este se cierran y la historia acaba, y aunque Eren no llora, puedes verlo por completo vulnerable.

—No me arrepiento —confiesas con la seguridad de lo correcto, a pesar de que el descubrir de que pagaste por sus estudios fue el detonante de su rabia indignada y su posterior tormento—. Mereces ser feliz, más que nadie; así que no me arrepiento.

Y no dices nada más porque sabes que entre ustedes sobra. Porque Eren y tú siempre han sido algo más, algo distinto; algo que siempre estuvo a destinado a ser a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, y a que el futuro juntos se les muestra como un imposible.

Es entonces que acunas su rostro y besas su frente, y aquello basta para decirle que todo está bien y que será mucho mejor en el futuro, porque una vez se marche de ese pueblo, el dolor y la tristeza se convertirán en solo una pesadilla del pasado. Porque una vez esté lejos, podrá dejar de ser etéreo y pintarse de los colores que desee, aunque tú ya no estés allí para poder admirarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, y como parece ya ser costumbre, paso a explicar algunas cositas del capítulo para intentar complementar la información que a veces siento es muy limitada por aquí.  
> Lo primero, es sobre el título de la viñeta, «Obra Maestra». Bueno, creo que la mayoría debe tener ya una idea de lo que es una obra maestra, algo así como el trabajo más importante, sobresaliente y reconocido de un autor/creador en cualquier ámbito; no obstante, las obras maestras tienen una cualidad y es que suelen estar llenas de defectos, pequeños fallos que las vuelven muy imperfectas, pero al mismo tiempo únicas, ya que a pesar de ello resaltan sobre el resto debido a que provocan emociones fuertes y diversas en quienes las aprecian.  
> Y es de allí la asociación que Levi hace sobre Eren siendo una «obra maestra». Él sabe bien que el muchacho tiene miles de defectos, que está muy dañado, pero aun así tiene fe absoluta en que Eren no puede dejar a nadie indiferente, porque él mismo lo ha experimentado.  
> Y bueno, la siguiente aclaración es sobre el tema del capítulo, «beso en la frente», y el enorme significado que este guarda, ya que hay bastantes conceptos asociados a él y es eso lo que lo convierte en uno de los besos más especiales, desinteresados y bienintencionados que se puede dar a alguien: protección, respeto, amor, fidelidad, fortaleza, gratitud, pensar a la distancia y buenos deseos; todos sentimientos muy bonitos, y que a mi parecer calzan muy bien con el sentir de Levi hacia Eren en estos momentos, donde solo desea protegerlo y lograr que este pueda llegar a ser feliz en algún momento.  
> El tema del evento para mañana es uno de los que me obligó a romperme la cabeza en su momento, por no saber cómo enfocarlo, pero el cual inesperadamente me encantó al final: «años 50 y años 90», así que confío en que igualmente puedan disfrutarlo.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera de la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	19. DE LA LUNA A SATURNO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Años 50 y años 90 _._

**19 DE OCTUBRE:**

**DE LA LUNA A SATURNO**

****

**_Amor, qué importa_ **

**_que el tiempo,_ **

**_el mismo que elevó como dos llamas_ **

**_o espigas paralelas_ **

**_mi cuerpo y tu dulzura,_ **

**_mañana los mantenga_ **

**_o los desgrane_ **

**_y con sus mismos dedos invisibles_ **

**_borre la identidad que nos separa_ **

**_dándonos la victoria_ **

**_de un solo ser final bajo la tierra._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Oda al Tiempo_ )**

Dos días antes de cumplir tres semanas viviendo juntos, la alegría de Eren llena nuevamente la casa gracias al gato que ahora tienen, y al hecho de que octubre ha vuelto a teñirse de tonos suaves y ligeramente soleados que arrancan destellos de cobre y bronce al bosque circundante. El último suspiro del otoño antes de que diciembre severo cubra todo con su silencioso y blanco manto.

La tarde entre ustedes transcurre plácida y agradable, platicando de todo y nada como tantas otras veces, e intentando encontrar —en casi una hora de debate infructuoso— un nombre adecuado para la fea y peluda bestezuela que ahora pertenece a ambos según el mocoso.

Cuando finalmente decides tomarte un respiro y huyes a la cocina para preparar té, en la soledad que allí impera, el peso del rápido paso del tiempo te golpea duramente, entristeciéndote.

Octubre avanza sin tregua alguna a su fin, y al observar por la ventana las coloridas hojas caídas bailoteando suavemente entre los árboles, no puedes evitar que tu memoria viaje lejos.

Fue a finales de un octubre como aquel, cuando por primera vez descubriste que tu amistad con aquel chico ladrón de fresas y sonrisas cargadas de secretos había tornado en algo más para él. Eren, tan experto en ocultar su dolor y su tristeza, era un total desastre con sus emociones bullentes, las que se desbordaban cual torrente cada vez que le observabas, llenándolo de infantil vergüenza.

Miradas anhelantes y el dibujarte en su cuaderno como si desease grabarte en su memoria, fue lo único que necesitaste para presentir aquel cambio en sus sentimientos; cambio que viste confirmado cuando te obsequió prímulas grabadas delicadamente en un trozo de papel, gritándote con ellas su amor naciente, y haciéndote comprender que poner distancia era lo más adecuado, lo más correcto, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando el chico se había convertido en tu verano después del terrible y cruel invierno?

Un año más fue el que demoraste tú en descubrir la verdad acerca de tus propios sentimientos culpables, pero todavía así permitiste a los meses pasar en su compañía hasta convertirse en años, hasta ver al niño dar paso al hombre y llenarte de aquella ilusión absurda de los «quizá sí». No obstante, cuando el dolor sobre este pareció quebrarlo por completo, finalmente supiste había llegado el momento de dar un paso atrás y le ofreciste un escape sin que él llegase a enterarse, porque Eren huía o moría, y preferías saberlo lejos que no saberlo en absoluto.

La sala sigue llena de risas quedas y palabras susurradas cuando regresas a ella, pero tus regaños mueren en un jadeo al contemplar el caos que allí se aprecia, cual vendaval arrasando.

Eren, siendo todo risas, viste ropas de hace más de dos décadas atrás. Ropas demasiado pasadas de moda y que ni siquiera le quedan bien del todo. Ropas que son un desastre demasiado tiempo guardado juntando años y polvo, y con toda una historia detrás.

Quitándote la bandeja de las manos, te explica lleno de alegría que aquello ha sido parte de su botín hallado en el ático. Miles de prendas de otros dueños y otras vidas, pero que como cada nueva cosa que él descubre, ha llamado su inquieta atención.

Por supuesto tus reclamos no tardan en llegar, no solo porque el mocoso ha vuelto la sala un campo de batalla de proporciones, sino porque también el pequeño bichejo que ahora poseen, ha desmadejado unas bolas de lana en su alocado juego, y no hayas lugar donde poner un maldito pie.

Eren, terco como siempre, protesta y se niega a guardarlo todo; aun así, cuando con ojos brillantes y sonrisa burlona te suplica para que te pruebes uno de los trajes, promete ser bueno y obedecer si aceptas su capricho.

Y cedes, por supuesto que cedes, porque desde un principio has sido la marioneta voluntaria de aquel chico de cálido verano e invierno afilado; aquella que hace actuar a su antojo cada vez que desea imponer su voluntad, tan solo necesitando tensar tus hilos con sus sonrisas cómplices y sus miradas suplicantes para convencerte.

Tal como previste, el gris y ancho traje es una pena, recordándote a los utilizados durante los años cincuenta, ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Reclamas al otro diciendo que aquello es una mierda, porque en verdad lo es, pero Eren solo aplaude, entusiasmado, y acaba por poner un sombrero a juego sobre tu cabeza, el cual cubre tus ojos y te hace chasquear la lengua con reprobación.

—Es ridículo —protestas, pero la cabeza del mocoso se ladea, sonriéndote con silenciosa atención.

Acortando la distancia entre ambos, Eren rodea tu cintura con sus manos y te mira, contemplándote de esa manera que siempre te hace pensar en los confines del universo y las estrellas lejanas; aquellos misterios inexplorados y fascinantes a los que aun nadie ha llegado.

—Lo es —confirma, y roza sus labios con los tuyos, compartiendo tu aliento—, pero, ¿no te parece emocionante ser otra persona? ¿Tener otra vida? ¿Otros sueños?

Y aunque aquellas palabras te duelen, las comprendes, porque sabes que él tiene razón. Así vestidos, los separan cuatro décadas desde los cincuenta a los noventa, toda una vida, una distancia tan enorme como la de la Luna a Saturno y el inabarcable amor que existe entre ustedes; aun así han roto el concepto del tiempo y la distancia aunque sea una mentira, porque al menos durante ese momento son otros, con otras vidas y otros sueños. Con la esperanza de que su amor sí pueda ser un «para siempre», y no la despedida que ambos ya presienten.

Y octubre dieciocho se congelará en sus memorias como aquellos recuerdos de otras vidas que el mocoso ha descubierto. Y cuando los años hayan pasado para ambos, cuando cada nueva década sobrescriba la anterior, ese mes compartido seguirá siendo un fragmento hermoso y etéreo en el recuerdo de los dos. El sueño de todo aquello que pudo ser, pero que no tuvieron la oportunidad de mantener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, solo espero que el resultado de este tema les gustara y no resultara demasiado raro. Reconozco que en un principio fue uno de los que más dolores de cabeza me produjo para poder incluirlo en la historia como algo que tuviera sentido, ya que no era solo tomar el tema y plantearlo de cualquier forma, sino que tenía que ser un eslabón más de todo el resto, pero al final tuve una epifanía y logré llegar a este resultado que a mí me gustó mucho, jaja.  
> Pasando el título de la viñeta, «De la Luna a Saturno», obviamente este hace una alusión directa a la enorme distancia de espacio-tiempo que existe entre ambos y que es como Levi se siente respecto al hecho de estar ellos vestidos con prendas de épocas tan diferentes que generan esa sensación de atemporalidad.  
> Aun así, esa frase en sí misma viene a reflejar la siguiente frase «Love you to the Moon and to Saturn» (Te amo hasta la Luna y Saturno), que pertenece al tema Seven de Taylor Swift. Yo ya había dicho con anterioridad que su álbum Folklore fue el que me inspiró casi el 90% de la historia, y ese tema en particular fue mi base para toda la historia de Eren por aquí. Es una canción preciosa llena de amor, no precisamente romántico, pero que a pesar de ello es un amor que sobrepasa el tiempo y la distancia porque los sentimientos son profundos y verdaderos; un amor que durará porque se forjó a base de dolor y cosas tristes. Si se animan a oírla, creo que se sorprenderán por la gran cantidad de alusiones de ese tema que se han colado en Etéreo, jaja.  
> El tema del evento para mañana es «toques», y creo que a su manera será un capítulo interesante por algunas cosas.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	20. OTOÑO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Toques _._

**20 DE OCTUBRE:**

**OTOÑO**

****

**_De pronto_ **

**_mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida:_ **

**_frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome y reinas._ **

**_Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Soneto XXII_ )**

Veinte días conviviendo junto a Eren se ha sentido como un suspiro. Octubre ha avanzado con tanta prisa, que apenas parece existir cambio de una semana a otra, con sus días tormentosos que hablan del invierno próximo, o aquellos que son toda brisa danzante y bosque pintado en ocre, rojo y oro por el sol.

Aun así, aquella tarde que presagiaban apacible para ambos acaba convertida en cataclismo, llegando a tu puerta personificado en el padre del mocoso exigiendo respuestas y lanzando culpas, y contigo finalmente perdiendo la paciencia hasta abrir la boca y recordarle el trato que han hecho.

La discusión se vuelve caótica en algún punto, probablemente cuando tú le reprochas al otro su mal rol como padre, y este te restriega en la cara tu mal rol como maestro por el tipo de hombre en que has convertido a su hijo, y aunque aquella no es tu primera vez hablando con Grisha Jaeger sobre Eren, sí es la primera en que su fachada de cortés respeto se triza por completo.

Eren, harto de aquello, harto del mundo, rompe su mutismo exigiéndole a su padre que se marche, y aunque le ves tan aterrado como la primera vez que llegó hasta ti roto de dolor y miedo, de todos modos lucha por lo que siente correcto y justo, por lo que en verdad quiere; quizá, porque ha llegado a un punto de no retorno donde ya no es capaz de seguir sufriendo.

El silencio que llena la casa al marcharse el médico es agobiante como el calor de agosto, más aún cuando notas el desastre de emociones apenas contenidas que es el chico a tu lado.

Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, aquel verano tres años atrás, Eren siempre cuidó bien de resguardar la parte más fea de su vida solo para sí mismo, permitiéndote ver solo atisbos de ella cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable y necesitaba convertirte en su refugio antes de que la tormenta de su interior devastase todo a su paso.

Eren se encargó de convertirse en tu mayor secreto y al mismo tiempo en tu mayor enigma, solo dándote pista de quien en verdad era y lo que quería; pintándote su vida a pinceladas hasta que solo unos días atrás lograste vislumbrar el cuadro al completo; aquel cuadro hecho de trozos afilados y una vida sangrante, la cual aun así él abrazaba porque era todo cuanto poseía.

Entre disculpas sin sentido y palabras hechas un lío por parte del mocoso, ambos acaban sentados frente a la chimenea porque este tiembla como hoja al viento a pesar de que la tarde es ligeramente cálida. Eren habla y habla de su padre, de aquella niñez que siente tan lejos pero todavía así le afecta, de la culpa que carga por las metas no cumplidas y del fallo que han sido sus elecciones a ojos del otro por negarse a cambiarlas. Eren habla a borbotones, de ti y de él, y de cómo conocerte lo convirtió en otro, porque las dudas sobre quien en verdad era se convirtieron en certezas, y los sueños de ser libre se convirtieron finalmente en una necesidad.

Eren habla hasta que ya no encuentra palabras, y cuando finalmente calla, acaricias con sumo cuidado su rostro sonrojado; una caricia que torna su fulgurosa mirada verde en mar calmo y hace temblar apenas sus labios en un suspiro cuando sus dedos se entrelazan con los tuyos.

Contorneas su rostro, sus ojos y su boca, las tensas líneas de su cuello y acabas posando tu mano sobre su corazón, donde sus latidos marcan un ritmo único, constante y vivo; un latir que durante los últimos años has aprendido a sentir como propio solo porque a él le pertenece. Entonces los ojos de Eren, tan apagados hace solo un instante, se encuentran con los tuyos y el sangrante dolor en ellos finalmente sana lo suficiente para que puedas verte reflejado en aquel verdeazulado espejo, permitiendo así que el invierno se llene de cálida brisa de primavera.

El recorrido de sus dedos largos y morenos cuando te toca es similar al tuyo, trazando el camino de tu rostro hasta acabar sobre aquel corazón que por completo le pertenece.

Eren te mira y tú devuelves la mirada, y en ella intentas trasmitirle todo aquello que ninguno de los dos puede decir en palabras, como lo mucho que lo amas y deseas que sea feliz; lo orgulloso que te sientes de que al fin esté enfrentando a sus fantasmas aunque duela; lo mucho que ansías que alcance sus sueños y por eso has decidido ayudarlo a abrir sus alas aunque eso sea condenarte a la voluntad de otros; lo mucho que lo extrañarás cuando ya esté lejos, pero que ni siquiera la enorme distancia hará que tu amor se vuelva menos, aunque él ya no lo necesite.

Son demasiadas cosas por decir y ninguno de ustedes es bueno en ello, por eso imploras porque aquellas caricias basten; porque aquel toque se convierta en el lenguaje que no puede ser dicho en palabras.

Y cuando la necesidad se hace inmensa, la distancia entre ambos se acorta hasta besarse, respirando el mismo aire y compartiendo la misma pena.

Un ligero y diminuto maullido rompe el silencio, haciéndoles bajar los ojos al mismo tiempo. Tomando al pequeño bicho entre sus manos, la sonrisa del mocoso regresa convertida en incipiente aurora y lo acuna, desterrando así los últimos vestigios de dolor en sus ojos.

—Será _Autumn_ —dictamina él esta vez sin pedir consenso de tu parte, y aceptas, porque comprendes lo que quiere decir con ello.

Eren llegó a tu vida con dieciséis años pintado de verano, siendo todo risas y fuego; no obstante, será otoño dorado y deshojado cuando se marche, espléndido y hermoso, y aun así completamente frágil y etéreo, como la primera vez que le viste en su peor momento.

Otoño, el recuerdo exacto del momento en que fue tuyo y en el que acabarás por perderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Y bueno, con esta viñeta ya llegamos al día veinte de este evento tan largo, y a solo un día de completar las tres semanas de actualizaciones diarias; ni yo me lo creo, jaja.  
> Por otro lado, esta vez tuvimos un invitado más en el capítulo (que creo no a muchos les habrá gustado), por lo que espero que su aparición haya dejado al menos una pequeña duda abierta ya que será necesaria para ir cerrando parte de todo el lío de dudas que hay en esta historia.  
> Además, finalmente tenemos nombre para el gatito de estos muchachos, «Autumn», el cual supongo que la mayoría ya sabrá significa «otoño» en inglés, y es una alusión a muchas de las cosas que han sucedido entre Eren y Levi durante esa época del año desde que se conocieron hasta ahora mismo, compartiendo ese mes como pareja antes de que tengan que separarse.  
> De manera personal, para mí otoño siempre ha sido mi estación favorita porque es la estación del cambio, ese momento preciso en que la vida se detiene un poquito para volverse hermosa en colores, en sonidos, en aromas, antes de entrar en su periodo de letargo para volver a renacer con fuerza en primavera. Otoño es una estación de cambios, sí, y por eso muchas cosas han cambiado para Eren y Levi en otoño a lo largo de los años y lo seguirán haciendo, así que de allí la referencia al título en esta ocasión, a su pequeño gatito, a Eren mismo y la relación de ambos.  
> El tema asignado por el evento para mañana es otro de los que me hizo sufrir un poquito por su dificultad en su momento, pero que al final sentí que resultó tan bien, que hasta agradecí que lo incluyeran: «escena de película», así que espero les cause tanta ilusión el leerlo como a mí el escribirlo.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	21. AZUL CRISÁLIDA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Escena de película _._

**21 DE OCTUBRE:**

**AZUL CRISÁLIDA**

****

**_Para que nada nos amarre_ **

**_que no nos una nada._ **

**_Ni la palabra que aromó tu boca,_ **

**_ni lo que no dijeron las palabras._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Farewell_ )**

Octubre veintiuno al anochecer, convertido en un pesado manto de oscuridad y vientos gimientes que hacen cantar a los árboles, te resulta extraño de una forma compleja y curiosa, difícil de entender.

Eren y tú han pasado el día conviviendo en aquella rutina que ya les es costumbre, y aunque todo tendría que haber resultado fácil entre ambos debido a los secretos ya desvelados, un muro infranqueable parece haber surgido entre ustedes nada más despuntar el alba. Un distanciamiento que te hace pensar que el mocoso sabe que no has sido del todo sincero, volviéndolo un brumoso y cortante paisaje.

Mientras la vorágine de vientos agitados azota en el exterior sin un ápice de piedad, ambos se dejan arrullar por el suave calor de la chimenea tumbados en el sofá junto a _Autumn_ , contemplando el móvil del chico con la plácida languidez de la comodidad.

La película elegida por Eren es tan antigua como el tiempo, de aquellas cuando la vida era plasmada en blanco y negro, y todo lo espectacular se basaba en llenar los corazones. Una película que ya has visto mil veces antes, pero nunca antes con él, por lo que no dejas de preguntarte si su elección habrá sido por cuenta propia y capricho, o, quizá pensando en ti; y es que con Eren nunca nada es seguro, ya que aquel chico de verano y quebradas alas es impredecible como el viento del norte, e igual de intenso cuando algo se propone.

Sosteniendo a este en tu abrazo, permites que su respiración calmada se convierta en la guía de tu corazón marchito, y al oír como el ritmo de ambos se equipara, rememoras lo difícil que tiempo atrás te resultó el comprender que Eren había dejado de ser un «alguien», para convertirse en tu «todo»; el aceptar que aquel mocoso no solo había robado tus fresas, sino que también tu corazón y tu buen juicio, hasta que solo le perteneciste sin importarte los muchos años que los separaban o el que ninguno fuera la opción correcta del otro; porque Eren, a sus dieciséis años, llegó a tu vida siendo verano enfebrecido y voluble, y antes de darte cuenta de cómo, acabó arrasando con el invierno que te adormecía, convirtiéndolo finalmente en primavera.

Durante aquellos dos años de amor en espera, muchas veces te juraste cortar aquel ir y venir que los ataba a ambos como un hilo; no obstante otras, temeroso de perderlo, te hallaste buscando excusas para cegar tus sentimientos, acallando tu conciencia con egoísmo y miles de «un poco más» que nunca tuvieron fin.

Fueron dos años de amar sin querer aceptarlo, de querer huir de tus propios anhelos; pero Eren, siendo Eren, jamás te dio respiro alguno, porque aquel chico era impetuoso fuego teñido de verde y posesivo mar celoso, por lo que una vez te supo suyo, no te permitió escape.

Y es por ello que ahora te preguntas que será de ti después de tenerle y dejarle ir; que será de ese amor que sientes y no parece tener fronteras para contenerse, porque Eren no hizo brotar un sentimiento suave y cálido a su paso, sino que despertó tormenta e ímpetu, y cuando el mes termine y su tiempo acabe, sabes que tras el temporal solo quedará devastación y soledad.

La película llega a su fin cuando tu atención retorna a ella, y al sentir el peso del chico entre tus brazos, imaginas como sería aquel momento dentro de diez años, de veinte, en una vida entera; un momento donde aquella separación inminente no fuera una necesidad sino una elección, y el estar juntos pudiese ser el camino que eligieran.

Tus dedos recorren la mejilla de este cuando sus ojos imposibles te observan y su boca te llama, y aquel beso se siente tan conocido como regresar al hogar tras una larga ausencia; y saber aquello te llena de dolor oscuro y amargo, porque al perderlo, perderás tu lugar de pertenencia.

Eren te mira lleno de anhelo y de emociones no dichas, y no por primera vez sientes la necesidad de decirle que lo amas; pero, ¿serviría de algo? Las palabras suelen ser cadenas, y él no necesita ninguna, no ahora, tal vez nunca, y tú te niegas a convertirte en el grillete que le quite su posibilidad de escape y sobrevivencia.

Al verte callar, una emoción curiosa asoma a sus ojos de mar verdeazulado, y por un momento temes que sea este quien acabe reconociendo sus sentimientos por ti.

Y quieres callarlo, no quieres oírlo, porque si Eren llega a mostrar aunque sea una pizca de debilidad, serás tú quien termine derrumbándose y convirtiéndose en un egoísta para atarlo junto a ti.

Como si comprendiera tu desazón, su expresión cambia y un trazo de sonrisa quebrada adorna su rostro, pero sus ojos ya no ríen; quizá porque no pueden hacerlo. Has derribado el muro que lo protegía y ya no quedan secretos, y Eren sin ellos es vulnerable; sin ellos es un lienzo pintado de mil dolorosos colores que queman en los bordes.

Vuelve a besar tus labios pero la caricia te sabe amarga, y las palabras que quieres decirle mueren en tu boca cuando es él quien habla:

—«Siempre tendremos París» —murmura, repitiendo la frase de aquella película y haciéndote resentir aún más su pronta pérdida.

Y es que sin importar lo que ocurra entre ustedes una vez él se marche y tú vuelvas a quedar vacío, sin importar el dolor ni la pérdida, aquel octubre compartido seguirá para siempre suspendido en el tiempo. El recuerdo lejano de lo que tanto ansiaron y pudieron llegar a ser. El recuerdo de aquel amor que nació en un verano lleno de fresas y té con limón, forjándose en cálido otoño de hojas marchitas y leña quemada. Un amor que no pudo durar demasiado, pero aun así existe y es hermoso; su pequeño espacio de tiempo hasta que el etéreo chico rompa la azul crisálida y vuele lejos con sus propias alas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Y bueno, con este capítulo ya se completan tres semanas de este evento y solo estamos a diez viñetas para concluir la historia. Octubre ha sido realmente un suspiro, jaja. Y como ya parecer ser costumbre por aquí, comenzamos con las explicaciones para aclarar un poquito más el capítulo de hoy.  
> En primer lugar, la película elegida en esta ocasión para el capítulo, ha sido Casablanca; creo que aunque no todos la hayan visto, al menos la mayoría tendrá una idea sobre ella ya que es un clásico del cine, y la frase «Siempre tendremos Paris», dicha durante la separación de los protagonistas, igualmente lo es.  
> Confieso que en un principio me volví loca pensando en que película podría ser la adecuada para ellos en esta historia, que escena, y cuando esa frase vino a mi cabeza, supe que era la correcta, ya que refleja exactamente lo mismo que están pasando Eren y Levi en estos momentos: una separación forzosa por el bien de uno de ellos, y que aun sin importar lo que ocurra entre a futuro, ese tiempo que han tenido y compartido («París» en la frase), nadie se los va a poder quitar jamás y quedará en sus recuerdos.  
> Así que espero les pareciese tan correcta como a mí y que les gustara. Casablanca es de esas películas que veo una y otra vez, y una y otra vez sufro, me maravillo y lloro; sentimientos muy similares a los que he tenido que vivir con esta historia durante los últimos meses, jaja.  
> Y la siguiente pequeña aclaración, es sobre el título de la viñeta, «Azul Crisálida». En este caso, una vez más hago referencia al significado de los colores para el capítulo, refiriéndome al azul como «tristeza y soledad», mientras que la crisálida (que es la pupa que suele proteger a las mariposas durante el proceso de metamorfosis de larva a imago) representa el momento de maduración y cambio para Eren en ese mundo tan duro que le ha tocado vivir, pasando de ser el niño triste y lleno de dolor que Levi conoció, a alguien más fuerte y libre una vez logre marcharse de allí. Por lo tanto, la «azul crisálida» de la que Levi habla, representa la vida de Eren hasta ese momento, de la cual pronto se librará y dejará atrás.  
> El tema para el capítulo de mañana es uno que particularmente me gusta mucho, «hilo rojo», porque yo soy de esas fervientes creyentes de que siempre tenemos un hilo que nos une a alguien más, estemos donde estemos; además, se aclarará también que ha pasado para que Eren se muestre tan molesto con Levi aunque no diga nada e intente ocultarlo.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo enorme a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	22. CIELO TEÑIDO DE CARMÍN

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Hilo rojo _._

**22 DE OCTUBRE:**

**CIELO TEÑIDO DE CARMÍN**

****

**_En un principio no te vi: no supe_ **

**_que ibas andando conmigo,_ **

**_hasta que tus raíces_ **

**_horadaron mi pecho,_ **

**_se unieron a los hilos de mi sangre,_ **

**_hablaron por mi boca,_ **

**_florecieron conmigo._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Epitalamio_ )**

Su veintidosavo día de convivencia, se marca en aquel mes por la irrefrenable necesidad que Eren parece tener de pintar y tu temeroso silencio.

Octubre veintidós ha sido todo sol luminoso coloreando los árboles que repletan el bosque, pero cuando la tarde cae sobre ustedes, carmín desangrado se vuelve el cielo, envejeciendo el oro de las hojas ya caídas y tintando de rojo sangrante los arces circundantes.

Sentado en el porche mientras bebes té y vigilas a _Autumn_ —que juguetea con una de sus madejas de lana—, observas al chico que es ahora todo colores en una mezcla, como una paleta. Eren, ensimismado en su trabajo, te ignora como otras veces; pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el aguijonazo de su distancia te duele lo imposible, porque lo sabes enfadado y lo sabes herido, y aun así el terror que te produce el perderlo te vuelve un cobarde, manteniendo tu boca cerrada como pocas veces antes.

Tragando culpa en un nuevo sorbo de té que te sabe amargo como un castigo, le observas trazar sobre el lienzo aquel cuadro desconocido que jamás te ha enseñado. Eren pinta, concentrado y perdido, vuelto uno con su mundo de colores que solo él comprende; sin embargo, cuando tu contemplación se vuelve tan obvia que la presiente, sus ojos de verano buscan el invierno de los tuyos en un silencioso desafío; uno que se vuelve tensa mueca en sus labios y el presagio de la tormentosa tempestad que lo envuelve.

Dejando el pincel a un lado y siendo el desastre de colores, cabellos desgreñados y emociones complicadas que siempre es, Eren se acuclilla frente tuyo y acoda sus morenos brazos sobre tus muslos, observándote con aquellos ojos imposibles que te desarman de una forma horrible. Y es injusto y duele, porque a pesar de que jamás pretendiste dárselo, aquel condenado mocoso tiene un poder terrible sobre ti, pudiendo destruirte con solo proponérselo.

—Habla —ordena; su voz por completo teñida de súplica—. Explícame.

Y a pesar de no desearlo, a pesar de que el miedo abrasa tus venas como hielo trizado, le hablas de su padre descubriendo accidentalmente sus secretos encuentros que por tantos años se esforzaron en ocultar, volviendo la relación que ambos cultivaron con cuidado esmero en algo feo e irreconocible, totalmente alejado de la realidad. Le hablas de Erwin y el problema en que se vio envuelto sin merecerlo, y de cómo aquel horror se convirtió en oportunidad, porque a cambio de mantenerte a la distancia como su padre desea, a cambio de encerrarte en aquel lugar, te cobraste su libertad como pago. Y es justo, le explicas, porque aunque ahora le duela, aunque ahora lo sufra, cuando ya esté lejos no habrá nada de aquel doloroso pasado que lo alcance; y saber aquello te basta.

Eren te mira y tú le devuelves la mirada, y puedes ver el dolor florecer en sus ojos como verdeazulada marea sangrante; un dolor que no es el de los sueños rotos ni las causas perdidas, sino aquel lleno del anhelo y la desesperación por no dejar ir, por mantener; un dolor que bien comprendes porque durante meses ha sido tu compañero constante.

Y no por primera vez te preguntas, si quizá lo mejor habría sido el mantenerlo lejos, porque el dolor por lo que se añora, duele menos que el de lo que se es amado y perdido.

Pero entonces sus tortuosos ojos de mar te miran, y el tiempo se vuelve efímero en ellos, porque así como tú has sido su más grande y profundo anhelo, él ha sido tu más preciado sueño.

—Rompe tu promesa —implora, y tu alma se vuelve añicos—. No tienes que cumplir nada; me quedo. Tan solo… elígeme a mí.

Y por un instante te vuelves todo dudas, porque su mirada es tal miríada de dolor agónico que lo sientes como propio; porque octubre está a punto de acabar y el resto de tu vida parece un camino demasiado largo para aquella travesía solitaria; porque lo amas, y sabes que solo necesitas ser así de egoísta para terminar con tu agonía.

Pero observas a Eren y las dudas se convierten en certezas, en aquel comprender que sobre todo lo deseas libre y suyo, lo deseas feliz y vibrante como aquel cielo teñido de carmín que ahora los une; porque él siempre ha sido todo fuego y vida, todo sueños quebrados y dolor latente bajo sonrisas falsas, y no lo quieres más, no así; y si pudieses pedir un deseo para el futuro, sería su sonrisa sincera.

Siendo más instinto doliente que sentido común, mas desesperación ardiente que exactitud, tomas la madeja que _Autumn_ ha dejado tirada tras su juego y cortas un trozo bajo aquella abrasadora mirada verdiazul.

Eren te observa todo enormes ojos de mar insondable, todo desesperación coloreada de súplica, y cuando atas el rojo hilo a su muñeca antes de hacer lo mismo con la tuya, sabiendo que él comprenderá por instinto lo que aquello significa, cierras los ojos y besas su frente, reafirmando tu decisión como has venido haciendo cada día, cada hora, durante aquellos últimos meses de dolor.

—Siempre te he elegido a ti. Sobre todo, sobre todos, siempre te he elegido a ti. Eres mi otro extremo.

Y por primera vez el chico frente tuyo se desmorona, no vuelto fragmentos sangrantes y heridos, ni rabia teñida de vergüenza bullente. Eren, como nunca antes, esconde el rostro en tu regazo y llora sin tregua, haciéndote descubrir el tortuoso camino que puede ser el llanto de quien se quiere.

Y mientras contemplas aquel cielo teñido de carmín, tan rojo como la sangre, como las fresas, como el corazón palpitante de ambos y aquel hilo que los ata, acaricias la cabeza de aquel etéreo chico de verano que por una vez no es sonrisa ni secretos. Observas el cielo teñido de aquel rojo que desangra los árboles sintiendo aquel lazo que los une, y por una vez, egoístamente, ruegas porque aquello sea eterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Y con este capítulo ya comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para terminar esta historia, a solo nueve días más de saber cómo acabarán estos dos muchachos por aquí.  
> La verdad es que la viñeta de hoy fue una viñeta curiosa, porque cuando aparecieron los temas del evento, siempre asumí de que sería un capítulo bonito, más romántico y tierno debido a que yo soy muy fan de todo el asunto del hilo rojo del destino; no obstante, cuando me llegó el turno de escribirlo, resultó un capítulo de completa confesión y liberación; un capítulo de explicar motivos, aceptarlos y poder recomenzar a partir de ese punto, y honestamente me gustó el resultado, porque el hilo rojo que nos une a nuestro otro extremo, no tiene por qué ser siempre acompañado de una historia feliz, sino que tan solo de una historia, una vida; y la vida siempre tiene tanto de dulce como de agraz.  
> Y respecto al título en esta ocasión, las aclaraciones son dos. La primera de ellas hace referencia una vez más al tema del significado de los colores, el carmín en este caso, el cual es un color rojo encendido que se mezcla con un tono más oscuro que es el violeta, volviéndolo un tono muy impactante visualmente; así que podría decirse que es un color que habla de emociones intensas como el amor, la pasión, la rabia que representa el rojo, más la soledad que tiene el violeta. Por ello, un cielo teñido de carmín es un cielo de emociones intensas pero contenidas, que es algo que a mi parecer marca mucho lo que ha sido el amor que Eren y Levi comparten por aquí.  
> La segunda aclaración, no obstante, es totalmente boba. Por si alguien sintió al leer el título del capítulo que era similar a algo más, es porque yo misma me he hecho autoplagio, o mejor dicho, he plagiado el título de uno de los libros de Levi en Anonymous, «Un Cielo teñido de Carmín», jaja. Pero el punto es que es un título que en verdad me gusta muchísimo por lo que significa, y escribiendo este capítulo, donde el rojo predominaba, acabé adoptándolo.  
> Y bueno, a pesar de que el capítulo de hoy ha sido bastante triste, igualmente espero que de todas maneras les gustase y cumpliera el objetivo del tema del evento. El tema de mañana es otro de los que me volvieron loca debido a su dificultad para aplicarlo a la historia, ya que es «universo alternativo de preparatoria», así que una vez más me tomé libertades de adaptación, y lo dejé tan solo como «escolar».   
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	23. DONDE EL MAR ES CIELO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Escolar _._

**23 DE OCTUBRE:**

**DONDE EL MAR ES CIELO**

****

**_Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,_ **

**_sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,_ **

**_tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,_ **

**_tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Soneto XVII_ )**

Tras el desastre emocional de la jornada anterior, octubre veintitrés te sorprende no solo con un día plácidamente soleado y escaso de vientos tempestuosos, sino que también con Eren volviendo a ser mar calmo; el remanso de paz tras la ardorosa tormenta de sus emociones.

Durante el desayuno que comparten, este habla de sus planes para ese día, y aunque su sonrisa es solo un apagado atisbo del radiante sol que habitualmente adorna su rostro cuando está contento, al menos la sientes sincera. Y es que ya sin secretos entre ustedes las espesas brumas de la distancia se han disipado, y aunque el dolor de la separación sigue atándolos e hiriéndolos como hiedra, la aceptación a lo que viene les ha devuelto la paz resignada de lo que no puede ser cambiado.

Las primeras horas de la mañana son agradables en mutua compañía, pero cuando la tarde cae y Eren te informa que saldrá un momento, no puedes evitar sentirte desconsolado. La batalla que le espera será difícil, con aquel oponente que durante años ha provocado sus más grandes miedos, y el comprender que acompañarle solo le traerá dolor y más carga, te aflige profundamente.

Y es así como ves la tarde arrastrarse ante ti, con _Autumn_ como única compañía; ambos silenciosos y en eterna espera, porque sin el chico de verano allí para llenarlo todo de pláticas y risas, de aquel calor que desprende con su sola presencia, la vida se vuelve muy fría, como en letargo, y por un breve momento temes que todo vuelva a convertirse en invierno cuando debas sufrir su ausencia.

Preparas la cena y trabajas un poco, y al ver aquellos caóticos informes escolares, viajas al pasado por un segundo; un pasado donde otro mocoso volvió tu mundo del revés con su sola existencia, sus sueños aplastados y sus alas quebradas; un pasado donde comprendiste que amar es aprender a dejar ir, y que si el amor es tan profundo como verdadero, sobrevivirá a pesar del tiempo.

Observas el atardecer que cae por la ventana y piensas en esos tres años compartidos; años en los que aquel niño dañado se convirtió en casi un adulto, y en los cuales aquella amistad nacida en un verano de fresas robadas y té con limón se transformó en tu más grande tesoro y tu más grande secreto. Años en los que presentiste al chico enamorarse, solo un poco antes de que te descubrieras correspondiéndole sin desearlo. Años en los que le viste sangrar, romperse y llorar hasta dejarse el alma en carne viva sin derramar una lágrima, convirtiendo todo aquello en tuyo; porque, sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, desdibujaron los límites que los separaban, convirtiéndose en aquel punto del horizonte donde el mar es cielo y las estrellas se mecen en las olas.

Golpeteas el bolígrafo contra el escritorio y te reafirmas una vez más en tu decisión, porque por más que Erwin insista en que no es necesario aquel sacrificio y haya decidido intervenir en tu favor, ya has cobrado deudas y otorgado un pago, jugando todas tus cartas a la felicidad de Eren; porque si el padre de este te quiere lejos de su hijo, te convertirás en la víctima voluntaria; porque si la distancia será tu castigo por quererle, lo convertirás en el resguardo que le otorgue su libertad tan ansiada.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre y su risa susurrada es lo primero que oyes anunciando su llegada. Y sus pasos, demasiado ruidosos en aquella casa silenciosa como un páramo a la que tendrás que acostumbrarte, son el eco que precede a la castaña cabeza que se asoma por la puerta de tu despacho en todo un desorden de viento y hojas caídas.

Eren sonríe al verte, todo sutil coquetería y malas intenciones, y antes de que siquiera puedas preparar tu corazón para ello, presientes el huracán que su presencia traerá, agitando todo a su paso en su caprichoso juego.

La sorpresa al verlo vestido de aquel modo que tan bien recuerdas, te quita el aliento un segundo, congelando tus pulmones de forma dolorosa como si ese pequeño vistazo te retrocediese en el tiempo. Y nuevamente el chico sonríe, cálida primavera desterrando la estación fría; una sonrisa que provoca el deshielo de tus miedos y trae el verano cuando sus brazos rodean tu cuello y besa tu boca.

—¿No te bastaron tres años de escuela, mocoso? —preguntas al tomar aliento; tus dedos entrelazados en su cuello donde la blanca tela de la camisa escolar se ha vuelto un enredo.

—Lo hicieron; pero, ¿por qué no rememorar los viejos tiempos? —responde—. Esta vez, sin culpa.

Y la boca de Eren es sonrisa y sus ojos verde provocación al contemplarte; no obstante, es su aliento suave y cálido, como las primeras brisas del otoño, el que te habla de aceptación y cerrar aquel círculo que comenzaron a recorrer apenas conocerse; de comprender que ese tiempo que tuvieron para hacerse amigos y enamorarse, no es el error que otros quieren hacer parecer, porque es _su_ historia, y nadie tiene derecho a arrebatárselas.

Y es que para ti conocer a Eren, fue abrir los ojos tras una larga pesadilla. Un nuevo sueño pintado de verano y sonrisas, y ojos de bosque repletos de mil dolores y sueños hechos trizas.

Un sueño lejano que pensaste imposible, pero que acabó entre tus manos cual tesoro frágil y etéreo; uno que apaciguó el pasado y vislumbró el futuro, porque en Eren los límites no existen; porque cada vez que sus ojos verdeazulados te contemplan, el mar y el cielo se funden hasta ser uno, del mismo modo que ustedes lo han hecho; porque los sueños de uno son los del otro y el amor que comparten es una amalgama; porque tú eres él, y él es tú, por lo que sin importar el tiempo que pase, las vidas que pasen, el hilo que los une seguirá intacto; y aquel octubre que han compartido, jamás podrá desvanecerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, espero que la idea del tema del capítulo se entendiese porque este sí que me costó mucho, muchísimo, para poder darle una forma que calzase con la historia y su trama. Hay temas de este evento que simplemente he amado, otros, en cambio, me han hecho estrujarme el cerebro y llorar sangre, jaja.  
> Y bueno, en vista que el capítulo de ayer dejó cierto grado de confusión (lo que es normal debido a la poca información que se puede dar en mil palabras contadas y todo el adorno literario que tienen las viñetas), haré un breve resumen y recuento de todo lo que ha acontecido en la historia hasta el momento:  
> Tres años atrás, luego del fallecimiento de Petra, Levi llegó a vivir a Shiganshina incentivado por Erwin, quien pensó que un cambio lo ayudaría a salir de su mala situación emocional.  
> Casi nada más llegar al pueblo, Levi conoció a Eren, de dieciséis años por ese entonces, y se hicieron amigos ya que este lo buscaba constantemente, pero al descubrir que el chico no era solo su alumno, sino que también estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él, puso ciertas normas de distancia entre ambos para evitarles problemas, sobre todo en la escuela, por lo cual solo se reunían en secreto durante los fines de semana y en las vacaciones para pasar el tiempo y platicar.  
> A un año de conocerse Levi descubrió la verdadera causa de los problemas familiares de Eren, Grisha, y por el mismo tiempo comprendió que él también estaba enamorado del chico; aun así, él nunca hizo nada para alentarlo, por el contrario, siempre intentó mantener una relación puramente platónica con Eren, confortándolo y ayudándolo con sus problemas.  
> Una vez Eren terminó la escuela, Grisha descubrió por casualidad lo que ocurría entre ellos dos, y aunque Levi nunca fue más que un amigo para el chico, el padre de este lo malinterpretó y se lo hizo saber a Erwin en reclamo, asumiendo que durante esos tres años Levi se había aprovechado de Eren y mantenido una relación sentimental con él, aunque no fuera así.  
> Levi sabía que no iba a servir de nada negarlo, y para evitar más problemas, asumió la culpa; pero, a cambio de terminar con Eren, como Grisha deseaba que hiciera, acordaron que este le dejaría ir a estudiar fuera.  
> El pago de los estudios de Eren fuera, en Mitras, fue costeado por Levi sin que nadie aparte de Erwin supiera, y cuando Eren se enteró de ello (por Erwin), se enfadó con Levi.  
> Levi al final terminó confesándole todo esto, ante lo que Eren le dijo que no era necesario que cumpliera con lo que su padre quería; no obstante, sabiendo que el chico jamás podría ser del todo feliz con la sombra de Grisha encima intentando controlarle la vida, le hizo comprender que cumpliría el acuerdo aunque fuese injusto, porque proteger la felicidad de Eren era su mayor prioridad, aun sí debía sacrificarse por ello; algo que el chico entendió y aceptó, aunque lleno de dolor.  
> Y creo que eso es todo hasta ahora. Cualquier duda, ya saben, pueden preguntar con total confianza.  
> El tema del capítulo para mañana es «tomados de la mano», y ya tras ese, solo quedaría una semana para acabar el evento. ¡Que nervios!  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera de la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	24. CANTO DE SIRENA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Tomados de la mano _._

**24 DE OCTUBRE:**

**CANTO DE SIRENA**

****

**_Cuando tus manos salen,_ **

**_amor, hacia las mías,_ **

**_¿qué me traen volando?_ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Tus Manos_ )**

Octubre veinticuatro por la tarde, es un cuadro de cielos rosas y violetas que hace a Eren destellar de alegría.

Feliz como lo estaría un niño, se sienta en el porche junto a _Autumn_ y dibuja hasta que el sol desaparece tras el horizonte, momento en que su entusiasmo finalmente se atempera, y regresa hasta ti, todo sonrisas y entusiasmo.

Tras la plática que tuvo con su padre la tarde anterior, parte del tormentoso cielo que siempre ha cubierto el buen ánimo del chico se ha despejado; y aunque sabes bien que para Eren siembre habrán días tan buenos como malos, al menos esperas que algunos de sus mayores miedos al fin hayan decantado.

Sentado frente a la chimenea mientras tú lees tumbado en el sofá, juega con el gato y ríe como un loco al intentar dibujarlo sin éxito alguno. Eren, por completo absorto en su mundo, ni siquiera se percata de que toda tu atención está en él, como tantas otras veces; porque desde que lo conociste con dieciséis años pintados de verano y sonrisas llenas de secretos, ha tejido un hechizo entorno tuyo tintado en verde mar y azul cielo estival. Un canto de sirena del que no puedes ni deseas escapar.

Y una vez más te preguntas como fue que ese caótico chico se convirtió en la razón de tu vida, de tu mundo; no aquel saber que estabas enamorado, lleno de emociones alborotadas que asaltaban tu corazón nada más verlo, sino el momento exacto en el cual tras despertar cada mañana, comprendiste que era este quien te movía; la razón que te impulsó a continuar respirando, intentándolo, solo por saber que este existía.

Entonces, ¿qué será de ti cuando él se marche?, porque octubre avanza sin tregua y los días se han vuelto cada vez más cortos y las noches más frías; el perfecto preámbulo del invierno que se aproxima. Porque octubre avanza como la alta marea cambiante, sumergiendo todo a su paso de forma paulatina e inexorable.

Sí, octubre avanza, y en una semana Eren habrá partido de tu lado para convertirse en uno más de tus recuerdos; una certeza que te hiere tanto como te regocija, porque aunque tenerlo lejos y sufrir su ausencia te lastimará como pocas cosas lo han hecho, el saberlo renacido y espléndido te llena de la suave dicha de las decisiones correctas.

Como si presintiera el clamor de tus emociones, aquellos ojos de verde mar estival te buscan y sonríen como hacen a veces: un poco cielo, un poco sombra, y la enorme anticipación de todo lo desconocido que dentro de aquel quebrado chico aguarda.

Del mismo modo en que lo haría el gato que tiene entre los brazos, Eren se pone de pie y retorna a tu lado, volviendo tu espacio el suyo sin pedir permiso alguno, y apoyando su alborotada cabeza sobre tu pecho, donde tu corazón palpita en respuesta a su sola existencia.

El ronroneo de _Autumn_ se hace oír en medio de ustedes y él ríe, y acaricias su cálida mejilla de tierra soleada y el aliento se contiene entre sus labios, enredado entre tus dedos.

Y es entonces que sus ojos te miran; mar y tormenta fraguando una batalla. Y es entonces que comprendes que aunque Eren ha aceptado todo de ti, incluso tus decisiones arbitrarias, en el fondo no se rinde, quizá porque no sabe cómo hacerlo. Y aquello debería aterrarte, porque él no necesita cadenas de ningún tipo, mucho menos contigo; no obstante, tu parte más egoísta, la que aún se niega a perderlo, te acalla, haciendo morir las advertencias como el oleaje en la playa.

—Cumpliré mi promesa y me convertiré en lo que quieres —dice; enredando sus dedos con los tuyos, en busca de aquella seguridad que no siente—. Solo te pido algo a cambio.

Tus sentidos se alarman en advertencia al oírlo, sabiendo bien que caer en las peticiones de Eren, en sus deseos caprichosos, es dejarse guiar por su canto de sirena siempre tan atrayente y cautivador; un canto que te sumerge en aguas tormentosas creyendo que es mar manso, y el cual te deja sin más escape que el caer rendido en sus victoriosos brazos.

Como tantas otras veces, todo tu ser grita que no lo hagas, que no cedas, pues sabes bien en que acabará aquello; aun así, como tantas otras veces, tan solo asientes y te conviertes en su víctima voluntaria, sintiendo su corazón aligerarse como si fuese el tuyo al aceptar su propuesta arbitraria.

—Pide.

Tu mano, que Eren sujeta, se ve libre un instante que basta para que ate a tu muñeca izquierda el rojo hilo que días antes le diste y ahora él ha trenzado. Un rojo hilo que resalta como sangre y te recuerda que sigues vivo, que Eren sigue vivo; y esa certeza te basta.

—Solo no me olvides —responde; sus ojos vueltos un torbellino de dudas y emociones entrelazadas, que luchan por prevalecer—. Pase lo que pase, esto es eterno.

Y toma tu mano y bebe tu aliento en respuesta, y mientras el retumbar de su corazón es un clamor de guerra, el tuyo se siente en calma porque aquello a Eren le basta, ya que te comprende. Porque aquel es un triunfo que no creyó seguro, y el cual volvió su alma girones hasta que una vez más has caído presa de su magia.

Y observas sus manos unidas, tan diferentes como el verano y el invierno, como las buenas y las malas decisiones. Y observas aquel rojo hilo que los ata y ahora comparten, y comprendes que aun conociendo el peligro que acecha tras su canto de sirena, seguirías saltando por la borda sin siquiera dudarlo.

Porque octubre avanza y en siete días dejarás marchar a Eren sin cadenas ni reproches, y es que mientras él exista, mientras puedas oír su canto aunque sea a la distancia, pasado y futuro serán uno. Aquel precioso y etéreo momento que han congelado en el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de hoy resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Y bueno, ya con este capítulo quedamos a solo siete días de dar por finalizado el evento del Ererictober de este año y con ello también Etéreo si todo resulta bien. Honestamente, octubre este año ha volado ante mis ojos, jaja.  
> Por otro lado, esta vez en verdad espero que el capítulo resultara menos triste que los anteriores, menos violento que los anteriores, y un poquito más esperanzador. Insisto en que no puedo asegurar si habrá un final feliz propiamente dicho, pero espero que mi final elegido resulte correcto para todo lo que ha sido esta historia.  
> Hoy no creo que sea necesario hacer muchas aclaraciones porque asumo que todo se entenderá por sí solo, pero si no es así, todas las dudas son bien recibidas y haré lo posible por aclararlas. Y por favor, disculpen lo lenta que he ido a veces en responder mensajes, pero entre la universidad y actualizar a diario siento que este mes solo he corrido sin avanzar demasiado.  
> El tema para mañana es otro de los que hicieron a mi pobre cerebro colapsar, ya que esta vez es «carga estilo nupcial». Lo bueno es que con ese ya acabamos todos los temas conflictivos, dejando los últimos días para cosas más normales y fáciles de agregar a la historia.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo enorme a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	25. ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO DEL OCASO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Carga estilo nupcial _._

**25 DE OCTUBRE:**

**ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO DEL OCASO**

****

**_En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos._ **

**_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Poema XX_ )**

La tarde del veinticinco de octubre se presenta ante ustedes revestida de vientos fríos, que hacen cantar a los árboles, y alargan sus sombras hasta el infinito frente al último suspiro del sol poniente.

Sentado en el porche junto a Eren, te cobijas bajo una manta que comparten y bebes chocolate mientras vigilan a _Autumn_ que ha decidido explorar el jardín; no obstante, al observar el ocaso frente tuyo, anaranjado y perfecto, deseas detener el tiempo, conservándolos en ese momento para siempre.

A diferencia de otras veces que es todo alegría bullente, el chico a tu lado lleva un rato siendo silenciosa brisa; su cabeza apoyada sobre tu hombro, como si le perteneciese, y su mano entrelazada con la tuya, como si no desease perderte.

Y es entonces que el aguijonazo de la separación te duele, porque octubre ha recorrido casi todo su ciclo y resta solo él último suspiro del ocaso antes de decir adiós y separarse; y si tres años no han bastado para llenarte de Eren, de su presencia, ¿cómo aquel lapsus tan breve alcanzará para lo que reste de su ausencia?

Y es que en tres años han vivido tres vidas, por lo que te es difícil imaginar lo que queda de la tuya sin él. Eren se congelará en el tiempo de tu memoria, quizá del mismo modo que tú lo hagas en la suya; pero, si pudieses elegir, desearías que el tiempo para él siempre avanzara y nunca se detuviera, porque diecinueve primaveras es un tiempo demasiado corto para una existencia, y aunque tus treinta y tres tampoco son la gran cosa, has amado dos veces y sido correspondido inmensamente. Demasiada fortuna para una vida.

Contemplando el ocaso que se aprecia en el borde del horizonte, te pierdes en la cercanía del roto chico de verano que inunda tus sentidos y, no por primera vez, fantaseas con lo fácil que sería marcharte junto a él y dejarlo todo, porque si bien años atrás fue tu misma existencia la que te ahogó y amenazó con destruirte, ahora es la ausencia de Eren, lejana y distante, la que te aterra más que la vida misma.

Marcharte con él es tu más efímero sueño, aquel que has ansiado desde que el verano de su presencia se convirtió en todo lo que tu invierno anhela y contempla en anticipación a la cálida primavera; aun así, ceder a tu egoísmo no solo acallaría tu consciencia cargando a otros con el castigo y la pérdida, sino que sobre todo sería condenar a Eren a ese hombre que tiene por padre y lo posee, a pesar de lo poco que lo quiere; y a pesar de lo poco que el chico se siente en deuda, todavía así se ata a su obediencia.

Por eso, si tú cedes a tu egoísmo y te marchas siguiendo a tu corazón, la frágil torre de cristal que has levantado para proteger a quien amas caerá hecha mil fragmentos sangrantes; porque eres débil y tus bases son una completa mentira; una apuesta forjada en las escasas cartas que lograste ganar con trampas y engaños para negociar aquella partida.

Como si tu dolor fuese también el suyo y le consumiese, la mano de Eren entrelaza la tuya y sus labios buscan tu boca en un beso que te devuelve el aliento. Un beso que es tan conocido como renovado, porque a pesar de tenerle, de saberlo tuyo, cada nuevo encuentro se siente tan mágico como el primero.

El beso termina y el mocoso sonríe, todo picardía y ojos de mar estival cargado de intenciones; pero antes siquiera de que pueda hacer nada para intentar doblegarte, tu propia mirada se desvía un momento y el gélido terror te atrapa, porque el maldito bichejo ha escalado un árbol hasta lo imposible en un descuido, y ahora no sabe cómo escapar de su audacia.

Ambos corren a salvarlo, pero _Autumn_ —asustado de sus persuasiones y súplicas mientras lloriquea cual pajarillo— no coopera, por lo que perdiendo tu finita paciencia trepas al árbol soltando maldiciones como si fuesen un mantra, ignorando totalmente al preocupado chico que te advierte tengas cuidado, el cual sabes necesario cuando la bestezuela malagradecida se asusta y ataca, haciéndote temer lo peor mientras pierdes pie y resbalas.

El impacto lo sientes amortiguado por otro cuerpo junto al tuyo, y al darte cuenta de que Eren es quien te ha sostenido entre sus brazos, desconcierto y roja vergüenza tiñen tu rostro; sentimientos que se reflejan de igual modo en aquellos enormes ojos de mar verdeazulado, los cuales ríen unos segundos —mostrando en ellos el atardecer— antes de que Eren también colapse y ambos acaben desplomados siendo un enredo de miembros entrelazados sobre el terreno repleto de marchitas y coloridas hojas otoñales.

Como si verlos hacer el ridículo lo animase, _Autumn_ salta sobre ustedes y les observa tan digno como mesurado, todo afilados ojos verdes y pelaje atigrado; y Eren ríe a carcajadas sosteniendo tu peso sobre sí, con el desgreñado cabello cubierto de hojas. Ríe y el ocaso lo pinta de suave dorado anaranjado y lo sabes perfecto y hermoso, como su arte.

Le besas con la intensidad del tiempo y la desesperación de la pronta partida, y cuando aquel «te amo» quema en tus labios como brasas ardientes, sus dedos te acallan en una suave caricia.

—No lo digas. Siempre lo he sabido —murmura, con el bosque reflejado en los ojos y el trazo de tu mejilla bajo su toque—. Tú eres mi corazón y yo soy el tuyo. No necesitamos más.

Y tu alma florece ante aquellas palabras jamás dichas entre ustedes, y las cuales ya no son necesarias. Eren ha sido tu más grande sueño y tu más grande anhelo; la cálida y etérea brisa que desterró el invierno para convertirlo en primavera. Eren, que no fue tu primer amor, pero será el último, porque todo lo que en ti quedaba lo has dejado en él y para él. El último suspiro del ocaso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, lamento la tardanza de hoy al publicar, pero desgraciadamente en la tarde mi ciudad se quedó sin electricidad y todo fue un desastre tras otro, así que solo ahora voy acabando con esto. En mi lado del mundo ya es veintiséis de octubre por poquito más de una hora, pero en otros lados aun es veinticinco, así que eso me conforta, jaja.  
> Respecto al tema del evento de hoy, era algo complicado ya que correspondía «carga estilo nupcial», ya saben, eso de llevar a la otra persona en brazo tipo princesa, por lo que me constó tanto, tanto encontrar una manera de meter eso en la historia, que esta situación tan boba fue mi única salvación. Espero les pareciese bien y les gustara, o que por lo menos el capítulo les resultara más divertido que otros gracias a Autumn haciendo de las suyas.  
> El tema para mañana es «deporte», y con ello ya damos inicio a la última semana de octubre y por lo tanto de esta historia. Solo seis días más para el final y despedir Etéreo.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	26. BRISA PRIMAVERAL

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Deportes _._

**26 DE OCTUBRE:**

**BRISA PRIMAVERAL**

****

**_No quiero dormir sin tus ojos,_ **

**_no quiero ser sin que me mires:_ **

**_yo cambio la primavera_ **

**_porque tú me sigas mirando._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Pido Silencio_ )**

La mañana de octubre veintiséis, despierta cálidamente luminosa. Un día tan agradable como soleado, que te anima a salir temprano de la cama para correr un rato y ejercitarte un poco, algo que no has hecho en días.

Ya que siempre has estado acostumbrado al entrenamiento intenso, aquel que deja los pulmones en carne viva y reaviva el cerebro, los primeros kilómetros son algo fácil aunque te sientas fuera de práctica. Aquellas agotadoras jornadas han sido tu rutina durante un tiempo; un rutina que se vio interrumpida con la llegada del perezoso mocoso que ahora corre a tu lado, y quien parece desear morir a causa del agotamiento.

Al contemplar lo verdaderamente cerca que este parece de desfallecer, tu corazón se ablanda como siempre lo hace, porque tu debilidad lleva grabado su nombre. Descansan un rato y miras la hora, recordando la inexistente llamada que debes hacer, la cual los lleva de regreso a casa, recuperando el perdido aliento.

Octubre ha corrido tan deprisa que en menos de una semana noviembre les dará la bienvenida, pero al pensar que Eren no estará allí para recibirla contigo, dolorosa es la sensación que te embarga al preguntarte que tan duro resultará el invierno próximo, y todos aquellos que queden por venir en soledad.

Con la cabaña ya a la vista, el mocoso suspira de alivio y sonríes quedo para que no lo note; pero, siendo la tormenta imprevisible que siempre es, los morenos brazos de Eren se enredan en tu cuello nada más poner un pie en la escalinata del porche, besándote con la intensidad de la marea cambiante y haciéndote trastabillar, quedando tumbado de espaldas sobre la envejecida madera, con el pálido cielo celeste trazados de lánguidas nubes sobre ti, y tu imagen reflejada en aquel par de espejos verdeazulados.

Tus protestas llegan a raudales, porque ambos están tan acalorados como sudados, y el piso para nada limpio; porque te has golpeado y él es un completo irresponsable, y odias sentirte así de impotente, sabiendo que es porque le das esa ventaja sobre ti que no puedes contenerlo. Pero sus labios y su risa dispersan todo reclamo como el despertar hace con las pesadillas, porque Eren es todo verdes ojos y verde fuego, verde esperanza y verdes sueños que auguran la primavera.

Su largo cabello es un desastre enredado entre tus dedos, y te recuerda al otoño lleno de colores intensos y vibrantes antes de comenzar a marchitarse. Y quieres decirle tantas cosas, contarle tanto, porque a pesar de que han sido tres años de rondarse, de conocerse, un mes para pertenecerse te ha sabido a muy poco; probablemente ni siquiera una vida entera te sería suficiente.

La mañana es cálida y octubre se ha teñido de suave dorado onírico que hace resplandecer los árboles y tinta sus ojos de bosque con una ligera pátina de oro, y cuando su frente busca tus labios para que lo beses, sonríes. Aquel instante es perfecto.

—Cuéntame un secreto —pide; sus ojos de hierba nueva deshelando el frío hielo de la tuya—. Algo que jamás le contaras a nadie.

Y mil historias se agolpan en tu cabeza, porque tu vida siempre ha sido un secreto tras otro, a veces frágiles y a veces dolorosos. Secretos que has aprendido a callar y a guardar, porque así siempre es más fácil; pero, al comprender que mucho de ello ya es parte de Eren, que tanto tu pasado como tu presente le pertenecen, te sorprendes. Tu vida ha pasado a ser suya en miles de palabras dichas, en miles de historias; porque así como él pintó su existencia sangrante y destrozada para ti, tú fluiste en palabras para él.

Entonces, ¿qué decirle? Porque Eren mismo ha sido tu mayor secreto, ya que ante él no has tenido ninguno. Y cuando su mano se entrelaza con la tuya, presintiendo tu respuesta, te sinceras:

—Eres el último amor de mi vida.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al oírte; una sonrisa de ojos bajos y largas pestañas que ensombrecen sus pómulos. Es un gesto suave y sereno, por completo ajeno a su naturaleza fugaz y bullente; aun así te resulta tan suyo, que inevitablemente lo atesoras, como todo lo que de él has obtenido.

Y quieres hablarle de lo mucho que esos tres años juntos han significado para ti, pero no puedes, tal vez por vergüenza o quizá por miedo, o puede que simplemente porque las palabras son cadenas y no deseas atarlo; no más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Eren no desea dejar nada tras su partida una vez se marche, pero aun así se ha grabado a fuego dentro tuyo de manera permanente; y aunque tú siempre lo has deseado suyo y libre, lo has atado con un hilo, tan rojo como la sangre y el destino.

Los labios del chico nuevamente te buscan en un beso suave, y al contemplar su rostro tan amado acunado entre tus manos pálidas, piensas en el verano que conociste a los dieciséis y el otoño que pronto estás destinado a perder; y lo odias. Pero si algo has aprendido durante estos años, tras tus dolorosas pérdidas, es que el amor debe darse cuando hay tiempo, totalmente y sin arrepentimiento alguno; y con Eren lo has hecho tanto como has podido, solo esperando que en la nueva vida que empezará, lejos de ti, aquello le baste hasta que lo necesite.

—Soy un pésimo perdedor; no sé rendirme —murmura este, y sus ojos ya no son plácido mar estival, sino verde fuego quemante—. Ese es mi mayor secreto.

Y más que sentirlo lo presientes, que aquella no es una confesión, sino que es una advertencia. El preámbulo de lo que está por venir, la brisa primaveral que llega; aquella que es fría y habla del cambio, pero al mismo tiempo augura tiempos mejores y más cálidos.

Y aunque su amor sigue siendo un sueño tan etéreo como imposible, porque octubre ya acaba, aun así la fantasía prevalece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Y con este inicio de semana, ya damos paso a lo que es el último tramo del Ererictober de este año, así que solo cinco capítulos más y ponemos fin a esta aventura de un mes que ha sido Etéreo.   
> Por otro lado, esta vez sí me atrevo a esperar, confiar, en que el capítulo resultase menos doloroso y mucho más divertido y dulce que otras veces. A pesar de todo lo triste que esta historia ha sido, me gustó mucho escribir estos últimos capítulos, porque ya sin secretos entre ellos, con todas las cartas puestas sobre la mesa de lo que ha pasado y lo que pueden esperar, La relación de Eren y Levi es más libre aunque la separación siga siendo algo inminente.  
> Pasando a los datos bobos, en esta oportunidad el título hace referencia nuevamente a la primavera, como fue el de «Brotes de Primavera», y esta alusión se basa en dos cosas.  
> La primera es que Eren no solo ha representado la primavera para Levi porque él esté enamorado y el muchacho llegó en un periodo complicado de su vida, sino que Eren nació en primavera, así como Levi en invierno, y de allí esa comparación que casi siempre se hace entre ellos. Lo otro, es que tanto la primavera como el otoño son las estaciones del cambio, pero mientras que el otoño es la estación del cierre, la primavera es la de apertura, y algo que sucedió desde el momento que Levi le dijo la verdad a Eren y este habló con Grisha, es que Eren cambió para abrirse a otras cosas, otras posibilidades; puede que este cambio sea imperceptible aun, pero es, y este capítulo habla de esa mejora en él.  
> Para mañana, el tema del capítulo es «perezoso», una viñeta que me gustó mucho escribir, así que espero igualmente les resulte interesante.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	27. HECHIZO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Perezoso _._

**27 DE OCTUBRE:**

**HECHIZO**

****

**_Entonces,_ **

**_en lo alto de los pinos,_ **

**_la pereza_ **

**_apareció desnuda,_ **

**_me llevó deslumbrado_ **

**_y soñoliento._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Oda a la Pereza_ )**

El veintisieteavo día que Eren y tú comparten, es todo frío y cielos nublados que invitan a quedarse en casa. Octubre comienza ya a darle la bienvenida a noviembre gélido, y con ello la despedida que ambos temen está un paso más cerca.

Cansado por el sobreesfuerzo del día anterior, Eren, vuelto todo verde capricho infantil y testarudo, simplemente se niega a salir de la cama, y aunque en días normales aquel berrinche serviría poco para doblegar tu voluntad férrea, la certeza de que pronto vas a perderlo te gana, y acabas aceptando como buen perdedor su manipulada victoria.

Así que tumbado en la cama junto a este y _Autumn_ , sientes las horas arrastrarse en aquel pacífico letargo tan extraño como confortable. La vida para ti siempre ha sido un ir y venir constante; un ir y venir de momentos llenos de cosas por hacer, de tiempos que cumplir, donde aquellos breves instantes de sosiego y calma prácticamente no han existido; tal vez por eso mismo te resulta tan inquietante sentir que ese no hacer nada está bien, que el que Eren y tú solo estén compartiendo la pereza del otro, sin planes, sin horarios ni compromisos, es un obsequio; porque el tiempo que durante todo ese mes ha sido tu peor enemigo, por una vez parece haberse sosegado y detenido.

Y entonces, te preguntas, ¿de quién es la culpa? Porque el tiempo no es quien corre más deprisa para intentar alcanzarte. No es este quien te impide detenerte a contemplar y respirar, a encontrarte y encontrar a quienes están a tu lado, y tal vez por eso la partida de Petra fue tan enorme vacío, porque siempre creíste que tendrías al caprichoso tiempo de tu lado, que podrías planear a futuro; olvidando que incluso el presente es una cuerda floja, donde el menor traspié puede desplomarte al abismo.

Las lánguidas caricias de Eren sobre tu pecho de pronto se detienen, volviéndose todo quieto silencio. Enredas tus dedos sobre su desgreñada cabeza castaña que es un total enredo, y al sentirlo suspirar suave y quedo, como si no desease despertar al tiempo que se ha dormido entorno a ustedes, inesperadamente caes en que tal vez ese instante de pereza y reposo sea también el primero para él; porque aquel chico es abrasador verano e invierno demasiado afilado, siempre bullendo, siempre ansiando; jamás siendo tiempo quieto y sereno, sino que constante tempestad y tormenta espléndida.

Y quizá por eso mismo ese frágil instante que parecen haber robado se siente como magia. Un lugar en el tiempo que no debería existir y aun así ahora les pertenece. Un lugar en el que desearías poder resguardarlos a ambos, sin miedos y sin dudas, sin una próxima separación que los hiera y desangre, y sin aquel futuro tan incierto que parece haber nacido frente a sus ojos en cuanto su secreto fue descubierto.

Pero el tiempo sigue siendo tiempo y la vida injusta, y aunque la magia de aquel momento exista, octubre llegará a su final de forma inexorable, llevándose con él el verano que tanto has amado.

Siendo todo suaves movimientos y lenta sonrisa, los claros ojos de Eren te observan con la intensidad de la tormenta. Ya no es un niño, y lo sabes bien, pero aun a veces puedes ver en este la sombra de su primer encuentro; aquella que jamás se borrará de tu memoria aunque la vida pase.

Cuando aquel instante entre ustedes se rompe, el caos de tu vida se levanta sin explicación alguna y desaparece tras la puerta; pero cuando retorna a ti siendo todo verdes secretos y velada malicia, intuyes el desastre; desastre que llega formado por sus dedos sujetando tu brazo y recorriendo luego con ellos el rojo hilo que cruza los azules ríos que se traslucen en tu piel pálida.

Sorpresa y dudas te invaden al verlo trazar el interior de tu brazo bolígrafo en mano, recreando en verde tinta un mapa arabesco que de seguro solo él comprende y solo él intuye. Eren, siendo todo ojos entrecerrados en concentración, te ignora hasta que su labor acaba, momento en que su rostro se alza para obsequiarte una sonrisa, haciendo resplandecer el sol tras la ventana.

Miles de preguntas se agolpan en tu cabeza al ver las verdes líneas que recorren tu muñeca y trepan salvajemente tu antebrazo; líneas que se extienden cual hiedra trepadora y conforman un enrejado de lianas y hojas que no comprendes.

Eren te besa y las preguntas mueren en tus labios por aquel torbellino de emociones confusas que se arremolinan y destierran el sentido común; pero cuando finalmente estos te liberan y respiras, su rostro, tan cerca aun del tuyo, es un cúmulo de sentimientos intensos e indescifrables, ante los cuales tu corazón se retuerce y duele de forma imposible.

—Es un hechizo —dice, sus dedos recorriendo las líneas que sobre tu piel ha creado, como si le perteneciesen—. Un hechizo para que nunca puedas dejar de quererme.

Y es tan jodidamente injusto, es tan arbitrariamente egoísta, porque sabes que sin necesidad de hechizo alguno, Eren cumplirá su deseo. Porque te marcó como suyo nada más conocerte, robando tus fresas y ocupando tu tiempo, dándote obsequios tontos y mil sonrisas que llenaron tus días.

Eren te marcó a fuego, porque todo él siempre es verde incendio y brasas ardientes; todo en él es vida que comienza, cual suave primavera, y pasión que arrasa, como el verano bullente.

Y lo besas en respuesta, robándole el aliento; porque sí él ha decidido que tu vida le pertenece, tú te quedarás con la suya. Porque si ha decidido atarse en torno a ti como la hiedra, sabes que nada servirá para liberarte.

Y octubre veintiséis se arrastra en el tiempo, lánguido y silente como la calma antes de la tormenta. Octubre casi acaba, y la pronta separación los hiere; aun así, al pensar en aquel etéreo hechizo que graba tu piel y ahora los une, la tristeza es menos.

Tienes una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por otro lado, ya solo estamos a cuatro días de terminar el evento y de que la historia llegue a su fin, así que estoy igual de nerviosa y emocionada por ello. Es mi primera vez comenzando y terminando una historia tan deprisa para este fandom, y dudo que se vuelva a repetir tan pronto, jaja.  
> Sobre el capítulo, esta fue una historia que me gustó mucho escribir. Me gustó mucho el sentimiento de calma que siempre tuvo, un alivio para mí después de tantos capítulos sufriendo con la relación de estos dos; además, pude volver a utilizar el significado de las flores y plantas que amo tanto, y eso me puso inmensamente contenta.  
> En esta oportunidad tenemos aquí hiedra, nuevamente dibujada por Eren, para marcar el capítulo. Y la verdad es que el significado de esta planta es precioso, me gusta muchísimo, porque es la planta de los hechizos buenos; de allí también el significado del título del capítulo.  
> La hiedra fue muy utilizada por los celtas para sus rituales porque representaba la fuerza, la determinación y el crecimiento, porque la hiedra si se lo propone, puede incluso doblegar al roble; todas ellas características que asocio a Eren en estos momentos. Además, durante la época victoriana la hiedra tomó otro significado mucho más sentimental y romántico, ya que solía regalarse entre los amantes para señalar fidelidad, amor y profunda amistad en una pareja, por lo que era común que se utilizara en las bodas como símbolo de buena suerte.  
> Así que este es un capítulo mágico, realmente he puesto un hechizo en él, por lo que espero lo disfrutaran, que esta vez no doliera y pudieran sentirse más esperanzadas al final.   
> El tema para mañana es «canción», otro tema muy bonito en mi opinión; y ya un poquito más cerca de despedirnos por aquí.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	28. ANDRÓMEDA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Canción _._

**28 DE OCTUBRE:**

**ANDRÓMEDA**

****

**_Sobre mi corazón llueven frías corolas._ **

**_¡Oh sentina de escombros, feroz cueva de náufragos!_ **

**_En ti se acumularon las guerras y los vuelos._ **

**_De ti alzaron las alas los pájaros del canto._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _La Canción Desesperada_ )**

A cuatro días de que el mes acabe, octubre veintiocho por la noche resulta anormalmente silencioso. El viento del norte ha tomado un descanso, por lo que las rojizas y doradas hojas de los árboles tan solo susurran entre ellas, como si compartiesen un secreto.

Sentado con Eren en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto, lo abrazas y observas las estrellas que aglomeradas resplandecen en el aterciopelado cielo oscuro. Tú hablas y el chico escucha ensimismado las historias que vas contando; historias felices, historias tristes; historias llenas de valentía, corazones destrozados y amor que traspasa el tiempo.

Aquella tarde él ha estado pintando, por lo que sus dedos siguen manchados de óleo, resaltando el moreno tono de la mano que sujeta la tuya; y al contemplar tan conocido contraste, piensas en como podrías pasarte la vida entera admirándolo.

Observas el cielo y vislumbras a Orión en su eterna lucha, anunciando ya la pronta llegada del invierno y el cambio de estación; mientras que Andrómeda, brillante en total esplendor, aun gobierna valiente el firmamento esperando por su rescate.

E inevitablemente aquella triste historia te recuerda a Eren, porque si bien el afilado chico de invierno que se encuentra entre tus brazos está lejos de ser una princesa de leyenda, tanto él como esta fueron condenados por sus propios padres al sufrimiento, debiendo confiar su sellado destino a las manos de otro para ganar su ansiada libertad.

Octubre ya termina entre hojas caídas y blancos cielos traslúcidos, y cuando noviembre de inicio lleno de las primeras escarchas invernales, sabes que tu soledad te golpeará como un enorme peso.

Y entonces piensas en aquella otra existencia que voluntariamente dejaste atrás, y en como ese cambio en verdad terminó por salvarte. Treinta años que ahora son como un sueño ante tus ojos cansados. Treinta años que se desdibujan frente a aquellos tres que te han devuelto la vida.

La mirada de Eren te busca, y en ella ves el oscurecido bosque de las noches invernales. Sus dedos trazan el contorno de tus labios silenciosos en una efímera caricia, y sujetas su mano y besas sus dedos, contemplando como el verde que tiñe sus iris se vuelve azul noche, recordando el lejano verano.

La risa que vuela de sus labios es sutil y tímida, como si temiese romper el momento. Acaricias su rostro y le besas, y sientes que podrías fijar aquel momento en el firmamento.

Octubre nocturno se presenta ante ustedes silencioso, pero en medio de la noche silente, Eren comienza a cantar para ti… y es horrible.

Eren canta, y ninguna nota se enlaza con la otra, por lo que todo lo que sale de sus labios es un completo sinsentido. Eren canta, y a pesar de que su canción es una tonada triste que destroza corazones, acabas riendo ante lo mal que lo hace, y él ríe contigo.

Busca tu boca y le correspondes, y a pesar de ya sentir el frío de noviembre congelar tu espalda, aquel momento tan solo es de ambos y les pertenece.

La canción de Eren finalmente se convierte en dos, en tres, y en algún momento acabas cayendo en su juego tonto y te le unes, volviendo la silenciosa noche otoñal en una balada nocturna.

Las horas pasan y las estrellas avanzan con ella, y cuando su atención vuelve a centrarse en el maravilloso cielo cambiante, desde donde la princesa cautiva todavía los contempla, deseas hallar alguna manera de poder liberarla.

La mano de Eren se alza y traza formas indescifrables en el alto cielo, y cuando entrelazas esta con la tuya, besando su morena frente, te pregunta:

—Si pudieras pintarnos en el firmamento, ¿cómo describirías nuestra historia?

El estrellado cielo ante tus ojos se muestra por completo inalcanzable, y su pregunta impregna en ti una sensación de absoluto infinito.

Tu relación con Eren ha sido muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras no tanto, pero sobre todas ellas ha imperado siempre el gran amor que por él sientes. El chico de verano que pintó tu descolorido mundo gris de colores cálidos y llenó tus días con su risa y juegos tontos. El chico de invierno que te hizo vivir un infierno por no poder convertir su sufrimiento y dolor en tuyos para liberarlo.

Tu historia con Eren se ha teñido en mil colores y mil matices, y se ha dibujado de mil formas frente a los ojos de ambos durante aquellos años de rondarse y conocerse. Ha sido una historia hermosa a la que lamentablemente le augura un final doloroso. Una historia como aquellas tantas que repletan el firmamento, tan maravillosa como trágica.

Y la mirada del chico sigue posada en ti como noche silenciosa, esperando tu respuesta. Una mirada profunda de abisal océano sin límites, y tan intensa como el oleaje moliente.

—Trágica —reconoces al fin, y aunque la palabra debería quemar en tus labios, no lo hace pues la sabes certera. La saeta en la diana de aquel destino escabroso, quien los unió para después separarles, dejando su corazón junto al otro.

Las dramáticas cejas de Eren se fruncen y su respiración se congela en un latido ante tus palabras; aun así, cuando retorna a su bullente vida, son suave aceptación y sonrisa las que adornan sus labios. La serena tranquilidad que le otorga su arbitraria certeza de poseerte.

—Es sempiterna.

La sonrisa del chico no muere en sus labios cuando su mano rodea tu pálido cuello para inclinarte y poder besarte, y al contemplar sus ojos verdeazulados convertidos en cielo, ves en ellos reflejarse estrellas y constelaciones, donde cada una representa un deseo.

Y el tuyo es que él sea feliz y libre, por todo aquello que durante tanto tiempo le fue negado. Que una vez octubre acabe y su nueva vida comience, esta lo reciba con buenos ojos y brazos abiertos; y que tal vez, cuando la nostalgia sea fuerte, recuerde esa noche de susurros nocturnos, cuando pintó la historia de ambos en el estrellado cielo, decidiendo que su amor sería sempiterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la viñeta de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, ya llegamos al día veintiocho del mes y con ello solo quedamos a tres capítulos del final de la historia. Los últimos tres pasitos para despedirnos por aquí.  
> En esta oportunidad, vuelve a llegar uno de mis capítulos favoritos, nuevamente dedicado al infinito cielo estrellado; pero a diferencia de la vez anterior que fue Polaris la protagonista, este vez le ha tocado el turno a Andrómeda, la constelación que gobierna el cielo otoñal en el hemisferio norte durante todo octubre, y la cual tiene toda una leyenda mitológica detrás.  
> Para quienes no lo sepan, Andrómeda era una princesa, hija de los reyes de Etiopía, quienes debieron entregarla en ofrenda al monstruo marino Ceto para apaciguar la ira de Poseidón. Andrómeda fue encadenada a una roca en espera de su muerte, pero Perseo acabó rescatándola, reclamando posteriormente su libertad y su mano, por lo cual tras algunas cuantas escaramuzas más, acabó consiguiéndola y casándose con la princesa.  
> Así que de alguna manera esta historia acabó enlazada en mi cabeza entorno a Eren. Obviamente el muchacho está lejos de ser una princesa, pero sí se vio durante mucho tiempo encadenado debido a la condena que lo sometió su padre, y no fue hasta que Levi apareció en su vida, que logró rescatarlo de ello para asegurarle la libertad que tanto ansiaba.  
> El tema para el capítulo de mañana es «baño», así que solo espero igualmente les guste y puedan disfrutar de lo último que va quedando de esta historia.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	29. SOPLO INVERNAL

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Baño.

**29 DE OCTUBRE:**

**SOPLO INVERNAL**

****

**_De cuando en cuando y a lo lejos_ **

**_hay que darse un baño de tumba._ **

**_Sin duda todo está muy bien_ **

**_y todo está muy mal, sin duda._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _No tan Alto_ )**

Octubre veintinueve es agitación pura, con invernales vientos gimientes cargados de gélido frío que tintinean los cristales como campanillas plañideras durante toda la jornada, y la partida de Eren cada vez más cerca, aumentando la ansiedad entorno a ustedes.

A pesar de sus intentos de mantener su adquirida rutina, todo el día resulta un ir y venir constante de actividad sin freno, lleno de cosas que empacar y hacer para la marcha del mocoso, e indicaciones que impartir y aprender para una vez llegue a Mitras y comience su nueva vida.

Eren te escucha y finge prestar atención cual niño obediente, pero como siempre que su mente vuela demasiado lejos, a rincones inalcanzables, encuentras sus ojos de hierba nueva perdidos en la tarde de hojas danzante y cargada de otoño que se aprecia por la ventana.

Tras acabar la cena, te relajas leyendo un poco mientras él pinta, con aquella intensidad que vuelca su alma en colores y lienzos, como si se sumergiese en aguas profundas; no obstante, una vez su inagotable inspiración toma finalmente un respiro, regresa a ti vuelto un desastre de colores y sonrisas. Un desastre de emociones demasiado intensas que rebalsan tu corazón de sentimientos cual vasija.

Eren lucha con _Autumn_ por conseguir un lugar a tu lado sobre el sofá que ya bien los conoce, y lo cobijas en tu abrazo sabiendo que dentro de unos días aquella sencilla rutina no volverá a repetirse.

El tenerlo así es tan cálido como agradable, pero cuando su respiración se atenúa cual suspiro y le sientes adormecerse como una canción de cuna, lo instas a levantarse para que tome un baño antes de ir a la cama, ante lo que el mocoso protesta sin el menor disimulo, cediendo solo ante tu silenciosa amenaza de fríos ojos invernales y gesto ceñudo.

Nada más llegar al cuarto la soledad te parece inmensa, y aunque el cielo que resplandece a través de la ventana es el mismo que compartieron la noche anterior, lo sientes tan ajeno como otra vida.

Y no por primera vez el sentirte solo te ahoga y amenaza con consumirte, pero sí por primera temes que logre conseguirlo. Octubre veintinueve ya acaba, y solo en dos días más Eren estará por completo fuera de tu alcance surcando otro cielo, pintando otra vida, y aunque aquella certeza te satisface tanto como tranquiliza, todavía así duele.

El invierno está cada vez más cerca y su soplo anuncia la pronta llegada de las heladas gélidas y la estación del letargo, y sin un verano que augure el deshielo, ¿qué tan eterna será aquella temporada?

Tu melancolía desaparece como niebla al sol cuando _Autumn_ llega hecho una furiosa bola de pelos mojada y oyes las carcajadas de Eren flotar desde el cuarto de baño.

Respirando resignación y paciencia para no regañarle, secas al pobre bicho —que ahora es una ratilla ahogada— y acudes a ver al culpable de aquel crimen que es todo verdes ojos maliciosos y sonrisa astuta al contemplarte.

Presientes el peligro antes de ser del todo consciente, pero sin que puedas siquiera prepararte o huir, te ves sumergido de lleno en aquellas cálidas aguas, con los brazos de Eren siendo la prisión de tu escape y su boca la mordaza de tus palabras.

Indignación húmeda y chorreante es la que sientes cuando se separan, pero al ver su sonrisa de verano cálido y soleado, al contemplar el verdeazulado de sus ojos resplandecer como mar en calma, no puedes romper el hechizo. Eren está a solo dos pasos de irse, de separar finalmente su vida de la tuya, y el soplo del invierno que te envuelve azuza tu miedo. El futuro es algo imprevisible, y por más que la determinación sea fuerte, hasta el diamante más duro puede destruirse.

Y tus dedos recorren suavemente su rostro humedecido, grabándolo con aquella caricia en tu memoria, en tu corazón. Lo grabas a fuego e intentas imaginar cómo lucirá en ese futuro lejano que no conocerás porque así lo has decidido, porque una vez Eren se vaya, ya no habrá vuelta; porque una vez abra sus alas, allí no quedará para él más que ese pasado espinoso del que debe alejarse y huir; aquella vida tortuosa para la cual tú has decidido convertirte en la represa que contenga el caudal enfurecido; y aun así, el gélido frío de su inminente ausencia de todos modos te duele.

Eren sujeta tu mano y la besa, convirtiendo todo en un desastre con ese solo gesto. Un desastre de dos hombres adultos en una bañera que apenas les alcanza y de agua que ha corrido fuera como un rio. Un desastre de emociones, sueños incumplidos y de ustedes deseando con desesperación detener el tiempo para cambiar ese final que los hiere; pero el destino es un jugador hábil y les ha dejado sin buenas cartas, doblegándolos tan solo a su capricho como buenos perdedores.

—Ven conmigo —murmura, apoyando tu mano contra su mejilla y siendo verde súplica que invade sus ojos—. No me dejes solo. Ven conmigo.

Y la negación debería ser fácil, porque la has ensayado miles de veces en tu cabeza como un baile. Debería ser fácil, pero aun así no puedes, porque a pesar de saber las palabras precisas, conocer tus motivos, tu boca no habla y solo es dolor lo que tragas.

Tu mano libre se apoya sobre su corazón desnudo, donde sus latidos se han vuelto una melodía que bien conoces porque ahora es también la tuya. Y contemplas sus ojos y te bebes su miedo, porque el temor siempre es el preámbulo de lo desconocido, el cambio y las cosas buenas.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Eren. Siempre.

Y cuando lo besas para acallar su pena, el regusto sobre tus labios es salobre como la brisa marina y escarchado como el soplo invernal, porque octubre ya acaba y el etéreo verano que es aquel chico en tu vida llega a su fin, y aquella despedida es el primer paso para su libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> En esta oportunidad creo que lamentablemente volvemos a un capítulo algo más triste, pero es inevitable ya que solo estamos a dos capítulos de acabar la historia y cerrar así Etéreo y la dramática relación de Eren y Levi por aquí.  
> Por otro lado, esta vez las aclaraciones no son muchas, ya que creo que todo se sobreentiende bien por sí solo, pero como siempre, si quedan dudas, no tengo problemas en aclarar nada. Por eso mismo, en el último capítulo, al final de todo, escribiré algunas aclaraciones que me parezcan pertinentes sobre la historia, así como algunos datos que no fueron incluidos pero sí ayudaron a darle forma; así que si alguien quiere preguntar algo o que aclare situaciones o lo que sea en ese momento, bienvenido sea. Tienen este capítulo y el siguiente para consultarme todo lo que deseen explique al final.  
> Y también aprovecho de disculparme por si han visto que mi nivel de respuestas a sus mensajes y comentarios ha ido tan lento estos días, pero entre que actualizar a diario ha sido algo más complicado de lo que pensé, estoy a mes y medio de finalizar el semestre en la universidad, así que necesito un día de 40 horas para poder cumplir con todo, pero como no es posible, me tengo que ir repartiendo poco a poco entre mis pendientes. En todo caso, una vez acabe con Etéreo iré normalizando ya mi tiempo para poder responder como corresponde. Ya saben, puede que tarde a veces, pero siempre, siempre lo hago.  
> El tema del evento para el capítulo de mañana no creo que les guste demasiado, ya que toca «dolor». Aun así, les recuerdo que los temas no los elijo yo, sino que son asignados, por lo que de antemano pido disculpas, jaja. Lo positivo es que tras la publicación de mañana, solo quedará un capítulo más y terminamos de sufrir por aquí.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta mañana.
> 
> Tessa.


	30. VERANO PERDIDO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Dolor.

**30 DE OCTUBRE:**

**VERANO PERDIDO**

****

**_Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,_ **

**_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._ **

**_Aunque este sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_ **

**_y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Poema XX_ )**

Octubre treinta despierta tristemente sombrío al alba, como si el tiempo fuese un reflejo de tu corazón adolorido y la ansiedad que lo invade. Grises nubes oscuras repletan el cielo, y aunque no llueve, puedes presentir la humedad de la inminente tormenta próxima cargando el aire.

El día avanza para ustedes en apenas un suspiro, con Eren deshaciendo el cataclismo que produjo durante aquel mes de convivencia, y contigo ayudándole mientras ruegas porque aquel dolor latente que sientes desaparezca, aunque este se niegue a dar tregua.

El día corre frente a tus ojos sin que puedas ponerle freno, y cuando la noche calma y silenciosa finalmente los envuelve, te devastas porque octubre acaba y con él el verano que llenó tu vida aquellos tres años. Octubre bien recibe a noviembre, y con él al gélido invierno que todo lo adormece.

La sonrisa de Eren es suave resignación serena al contemplarte, y sus ojos verde dolor latente en concordancia con el tuyo. Deseas gritar, deseas huir y detener el tiempo en ese frágil momento; pero la oscuridad que los envuelve es espesa niebla ante la angustiante espera, y te destruye.

Entonces él toma tu mano, respira tu aliento y su angustia resuena con la tuya como un réquiem, haciendo que la insomne noche se convierta en un refugio de besos y abrazos, donde el tiempo es su aliado por al menos un momento.

Octubre treinta es una noche extrañamente silenciosa, como si incluso el viento otoñal que hace cantar los árboles, comprendiese que están de luto. Y es una noche oscura, cargada de sentimientos no dichos. Y es una noche dolorosa, porque no desean perderse pero al mismo tiempo no pueden mantenerse.

Las horas pasan y el tiempo vuela, contigo y Eren tumbados en la cama como una silenciosa espera. Sientes sus dedos trazar figuras invisibles sobre tu piel desnuda, y sabes sin siquiera verlo que dibuja imaginarias hiedras que durarán entre ustedes como memoria imperecedera. Y es injusto, y duele, porque a pesar de que él decidió no dejar nada tras de sí a su partida, ha marcado cada día de ese mes, de esos últimos años, y te dejará rodeado de fantasmas olvidados.

Octubre treinta es noche silenciosa y dolorosa, noche de palabras no dichas y amor apenas contenido; y cuando el día cambia y la medianoche llega anunciando su tan temida partida, el dolor se convierte en desesperación y agónica desdicha.

Y octubre treintaiuno hace su entrada mucho antes de lo que esperan, en medio de una noche susurrada y fría que llora mal tiempo, augurando corazones rotos.

El dolor que albergas es enorme y la agonía infinita, pero al sentir al chico de verano e invierno que descansa entre tus brazos, piensas en lo mucho que han significado aquellos tres años de rondarse y conocerse, de formar parte de la vida del otro. Y sabes que todo el dolor ha valido por completo la pena.

Cuando la primera claridad del alba los golpea la separación se siente, y la rutina que tan bien han ensayado durante aquel mes juntos, se vuelve extraña en esa mañana de lluvia.

Hay miles de cosas que quieres explicarle, que deseas decirle, pero aun así tus labios callan; y cuando Eren te observa con sus ojos de mar de verano que se han tornado bosque lluvioso y profundo, la despedida se hace difícil. Porque sin importar lo mucho que hayas preparado ese adiós tan temido, el tener que soltarle para dejarlo ir de todos modos te destroza.

Despedir a Eren te duele como pocas cosas lo han hecho en tu vida, probablemente ninguna, pero el saber que aquello es lo correcto, lo que necesita, te hace infinitamente feliz.

Ves su dolor, que ni siquiera disimula, y te destroza saber que esa vez eres tú quien lo provoca; pero estará bien y el futuro que lo aguarda será mejor, te repites, y cuando los años pasen y los recuerdos se atenúen, aquel octubre teñido de ocre, rojo y oro que compartieron, será solo una remembranza de su memoria.

Eren estará bien y eso es lo único que importa, es lo único que ruegas; porque donde sea que él esté, lo hará con alas enteras y los colores que decida, creando verano en otros parajes, muy lejos del tuyo, y al fin libre como siempre lo has querido.

De pie sobre la escalinata del porche lo observas una vez más, el chico de verano que robó tus fresas y te devolvió la vida, el chico de invierno que indudablemente te hizo una mejor persona. Y por una vez sabes que la vida ha cobrado un pago justo; y te sientes satisfecho.

Acunas su rostro y secas sus lágrimas, y esta vez no hay sonrisas porque no pueden. Besas su frente como una plegaria, y al saber que aquella es la despedida, la efímera ilusión que fueron finalmente se rompe.

—Te amo —dices, y ruegas porque todos tus buenos deseos sean concedidos—. Se feliz.

Y octubre treintaiuno se pinta con su silenciosa partida matutina y el dolor de ambos. Con el saber que aquel momento los destroza, y aun así esperar que cuando la estación cambie, cuando un nuevo año comience su ciclo, aquel sufrimiento sea menos.

Y al entrar en la casa que durante ese mes han compartido, el dolor te invade, porque Eren, que nunca quiso dejar nada atrás, acabó llenándolo todo.

_Autumn_ te recibe en la puerta y aunque deseas llorar no lo haces, porque sabes que has hecho lo correcto. Aun así, es cuando ves aquello que ha dejado, una parte tuya se destruye, haciéndote maldecirlo por ser hasta el final un maldito mocoso egoísta.

La pintura de Eren descansa sobre el sofá de la sala y es él sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad, de la forma en que solo lo hacía contigo. Y es entonces que la sospecha se convierte en certeza: la tristeza y el dolor se tiñen de verde. El color del efímero verano que has perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Y bueno, supongo que esta vez ni siquiera puedo esperar que el capítulo fuese menos triste que otros, porque al ser el tema de hoy «dolor», la viñeta sí fue creada como algo bastante triste y doloroso. A mí me hizo llorar mucho al escribirla y corregirla, así que solo espero que para ustedes resultase menos al leerla.  
> Si alguien se pregunta, por qué se fue ya Eren sí aun no es 31, eso se debe a que esta viñeta tomó el lapsus de tiempo donde 30 de octubre acaba y da paso al día 31, que era cuando Eren tenía previsto marcharse; así que solo queda un capítulo más para saber cómo será esto resultará para Levi a partir de su despedida con Eren. Podría decirse que es como el epílogo.  
> Y ya con esto solo queda el último día de este tan, tan largo mes. Un pasito más y acabamos con este desafío de octubre, así que espero todavía me tengan un poquito más de paciencia y no deseen asesinarme en estos momentos. El tema del evento para mañana será «Halloween», y con él ya damos el punto final a Etéreo y la relación de estos dos muchachos por aquí.  
> Pasando a otra cosa, un pequeño aviso para quienes siguen el resto de mis otras historias. El capítulo de Zodiaco se retrasa hasta el domingo 1 de noviembre, porque aunque ya está escrito casi al completo, mi pobre beta se ha ido quedando sin alma y lágrimas durante todo el mes, así que no puedo forzarla más. Y ya para el lunes 2, estaré subiendo el nuevo capítulo de La Joya de la Corona, que se ha retrasado tanto también a pesar de estar listo. Y con ello ya espero recuperar mi ritmo habitual, para ponerme al corriente con todo el resto.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Tessa.


	31. ETÉREO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Tema del capítulo_ _:_ Halloween.

**31 DE OCTUBRE:**

**ETÉREO**

****

**_Y aquí sobrevivimos,_ **

**_puros, con la pureza que nosotros creamos,_ **

**_más anchos que la tierra que no pudo extraviarnos,_ **

**_eternos como el fuego que arderá_ **

**_cuanto dure la vida._ **

**(Pablo Neruda, _Mi muchacha salvaje_ )**

Octubre treintaiuno por la noche, es una fiesta silenciosa en el bosque. La lluvia matutina calmó el clamor de los árboles hasta convertirlos en susurros, devolviéndoles sus brillantes colores y haciéndoles soñar, por un momento al menos, que el invierno severo aún no está al acecho.

Es una noche silenciosa que te recuerda a otras tantas, otras mejores, y a pesar del cansancio dejado por las emociones del día, rechazas el sueño, alargando el momento. No sea que los fantasmas que esa noche rondan resulten otros, y la melancolía se vuelva más grande.

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana junto a _Autumn_ , bebes té y observas el aterciopelado cielo donde Andrómeda reina valientemente; y al contemplarla así, espléndida y libre, tus pensamientos vuelan hacia otro excautivo, preguntándote como lo estará haciendo en aquel otro cielo que le ha tocado surcar.

Como si presintiese tu desánimo, uno de los verdes ojos de tu obstinado gato se abre para observarte con superioridad condescendiente, deseando regañarte. Rascas sus orejas y la pena se vuelve más ligera, probablemente porque es compartida; y es que su ausencia aun te duele, y no es fácil sobrellevar la melancolía.

Pero todavía así te preguntas, cuanto podrás seguir soportando; porque aunque todo ha valido la pena y ninguna de tus elecciones cambiaría, muchas veces la vida realmente te duele.

Porque octubre una vez más acaba siendo la misma tristeza y el mismo vacío, y sabes que por más que los años pasen, rescribiéndose unos a otros, que los ciclos sigan repitiéndose, en aquel bucle interminable, simplemente no vas a poder dejar de quererle, de añorarle; después de todo, el muy egoísta te marcó a fuego con un hechizo.

Tus pálidos dedos recorren las páginas de tu libro y se enredan entre las prímulas y caléndulas imperecederas que allí esperan. Rememoras a Erwin y sus palabras dichas ese día, y no por primera vez te preguntas si serán tu redención. Él se marcha para emprender otros rumbos, y ese lugar que ha sido tu más grande refugio, como también tu prisión y santuario, se volverá todavía más solitario e inmenso; entonces, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?

Quizá todo sea tan fácil como cerrar los ojos y arriesgarte; tan fácil como sentir que la deuda finalmente está saldada y el pago ha sido justo. Después de todo, aquella noche se corre el fino velo que separa a los vivos de los muertos, y quizá ha llegado la hora de que destierres a tus fantasmas y también los suyos. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de ser valiente y recuperar lo que más quieres.

Acabas tu té y acaricias a _Autumn_ , y al contemplar a Andrómeda brillando majestuosa en el firmamento, tomas tu decisión.

El verano celebra su fin y es momento del cambio. No quieres pasar otro largo invierno solo.

El llamado a la puerta te sorprende, y la pequeña bestezuela salta de su puesto con la lánguida elegancia adquirida con los años. El llamado se repite y tu corazón se acelera, porque aunque no lo has oído en mucho tiempo, aun puedes reconocerlo como si fuese el pulso que marca tu vida.

Y aquella noche de fantasmas se llena de recuerdos velados, de aquellos que tan solo contemplas de tanto en tanto, para que el amor perdido no duela demasiado.

Abres la puerta y contienes el aliento, porque aunque octubre ya ha recorrido cinco ciclos desde la última vez que se vieron, apenas puedes presentir el cambio como un cerrar los ojos y despertar de un largo sueño. Y aunque jamás esperaste saber cómo luciría en el futuro, la imagen que te devuelve su presencia es tan gentil como la de tus recuerdos, porque el chico de verano sigue siendo sol abrasante que aleja la tormenta, y el chico de invierno sigue acechando tímidamente tras los años de ausencia.

Contemplas las verdeazuladas dudas que lo invaden al observarte, y te reflejas en ellas porque su miedo se equipara al tuyo; porque a pesar de que durante tres años se rondaron y aprendieron a conocerse, han sido cinco de amor en espera.

Y hay muchas cosas que quieres decirle, que deseas explicarle y preguntar sobre esos años sin verse. Deseas saber si cumplió sus sueños, y si el cielo que siempre imaginó era finalmente tan vasto. Deseas hablar de su ausencia, pero ni siquiera sabes por donde comenzar a explicarte; y mientras las dudas te llenan recuerdas tu recién adquirida determinación y su pasado deseo.

Esa vez no hay prisa; tienen tiempo. Puedes esperar.

Y su mano entre la tuya se siente tan real como en tus recuerdos al sujetarla, cuando el chico de verano era el sol de tus días y sus bordes de escarcha afilada hablaban de un invierno muy, muy lejano.

Y sigue siendo estaciones, una tras otra en algarabía. Y sigue siendo sueño, _tu_ sueño. Pero, sobre todo, sigue siendo tu mayor ilusión anhelante. Sigue siendo… etéreo.

El beso termina y sus ojos te buscan cuando se separan, y a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia que han soportado y cruzado como océanos, sabes siguen siendo lo mismo, tal vez porque su hechizo tintado en hiedra sí dio resultado; quizá porque el rojo hilo que aun llevan en sus muñecas y los ata, los ha vuelto a llevar a su destino.

Hay muchas cosas que deben decirse, porque por más que la vida parezca la misma, que un día repita al otro, nunca será el mismo; pero tendrán tiempo. Han vuelto al punto correcto, y eso es lo único que importa de momento.

Y entonces te mira y sus ojos sonríen, y pasado y presente vuelven a ser uno. Su mano no deja la tuya y eso es lo correcto, tal vez porque a pesar de todo, jamás estuvieron demasiado lejos.

—¿Truco o trato? —murmura sobre tus labios, y al contemplar lo que pone entre tus manos, sonríes.

Son fresas. El invierno finalmente se despide y sabes tu respuesta; ya no hay dudas.

—Tú.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que este último capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Tal como ya había dicho antes, aprovecharé el cierre para explicar algunas cosas sobre la historia, las que le dieron forma y me llevaron a tomar alguna decisión sobre otra.  
> Como comenté en el primer capítulo, fue el álbum Folklore, de Taylor Swift, el que dio en primer lugar vida a la historia.  
> «The Lakes» fue el tema que llevó a Levi a recluirse en un lugar en medio de la nada para curar su corazón roto, donde acabó encontrando su motivo para seguir, y «Seven» la historia de un Eren niño con una vida muy maltratada y dura. «August» (que debería haber sido October), fue ese mes que compartieron y quedó en el tiempo, y «Mirrorball», ese Eren tan quebrado y determinado a impresionar a la única persona que de verdad le importaba. «Hoax» representó para mí el dolor de Levi ante aquella farsa de relación que sabía no podría durar, porque no tenían oportunidad, y «Cardigan» fue su historia. Un amor que nace de repente, lo llena todo y debido a circunstancias debe perderse porque hay muchas cosas en contra, pero aun así, si hay suerte, puede regresar.  
> Por otro lado, respecto a la historia en sí, sé que muchos se preguntaron por qué Levi simplemente no se fue de allí sin importarle lo prometido a Grisha, y la respuesta a esto tiene más de una arista.  
> La primera, es que Eren durante toda la historia fue víctima de maltrato. De hecho, la forma de ser de este, sus arranques de humor, tu temperamento tan inestable se debían a lo mismo, y por eso Levi siempre fue tan, tan paciente con él.  
> Las víctimas de maltrato muchas veces se sienten culpables y ni siquiera dudan que lo merecen. Eren, a pesar de todo lo mal que siempre lo pasó, nunca permitió que Levi contara nada de eso a nadie, era su secreto, y ese silencio fue algo que a este llenó mucho de culpa. Por eso, cuando vio la oportunidad de enviar lejos a Eren para que Grisha se quedase satisfecho de que no estuviesen juntos, la aprovechó.  
> La segunda de ellas fue Erwin, porque al ser este quien lo trajo a ese pueblo para que diera clases, Grisha lo culpó por lo que prácticamente estaba pasando entre Eren y Levi (que no era más que amistad), y él sabía que aquello le causaría muchos problemas a su amigo sin merecerlo, ya que como suele decirse, «pueblo pequeño, infierno grande». Por eso, cuando este le dijo que pensaba marcharse, Levi se cuestionó si había llegado también su momento de hacer lo mismo.  
> Y el tercer y último motivo, fue la determinación de Levi de en verdad dejar libre a Eren, y probablemente se pregunten como pudo hacer algo así cuando lo quería tanto, y la razón fueron las circunstancias de cómo comenzó todo entre ellos.  
> Levi siempre supo que Eren era alguien demasiado vulnerable y estaba demasiado necesitado de contención, cariño y comprensión. Eren lo convirtió en su refugio y lo idealizó hasta lo imposible, y aunque él sabía que el amor que este le profesaba sí era real, también temía que mucho de ello se debiera solo a las malas circunstancias que le tocó vivir.  
> Fue por eso que a pesar de que la historia transcurre de forma lineal casi un mes completo, tenemos un salto de cinco años en el capítulo final; porque le di cinco años a Eren para crecer, madurar, sanarse y aclarar tanto sus ideas como sentimientos. Fueron cinco años en los que su vida cambió, pero no lo que sentía por Levi, así como tampoco los sentimientos de este, y ahora que vuelven a encontrarse, están en igualdad de condiciones para lo que el futuro les depare.  
> Y ahora sí, agradezco y me despido.  
> Leer una historia confiando en que el final que encontraremos al acabarla será de nuestro completo agrado, es fácil, pero comenzar una historia sabiendo que el final solo romperá corazones y traerá muchas lágrimas, es un tremendo voto de confianza para quien escribe. Es decirle que sin importar qué, a pesar de lo mucho que se sufra, se cree que el viaje valdrá por completo la pena, y eso es algo que no se puede pagar.  
> Me han dado ese voto de confianza, y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera creo merecerlo, pero muchas, muchas gracias por ello. Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este mes, por compartir sus opiniones conmigo, por soportar que los entristeciera y les hiciera muchas veces llorar, por creer que a pesar de todo el amor de Levi y Eren aquí valía la pena. Me dejan en deuda, infinitamente. Han hecho que este mes de duro trabajo valiera cada día.  
> Y bueno, con este final para estos dos muchachos, yo les dejo el lienzo casi en blanco, solo con la primera pincelada. El resto les corresponde a ustedes, para que puedan pintarlo con la forma y los colores que prefieran.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. ¡Gracias por acompañarme en el viaje y hasta la próxima!
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
